Signification
by Loodp
Summary: Un tueur en série court dans les rues, continuant de tuer au hasard des jeunes femmes. Smoker essaye de l'attraper mais n'a aucun indice pour le retrouver... En plus de tout ses problèmes, il va devoir servir de baby-sitter pour la petite-fille de son supérieur qui est une jeune femme aussi impulsive que ses frères... Comment il en est arrivé là et comment ça va se terminer ?
1. Né, Vie, Meurt

Chapitre 1 : Né, Vie, Meurt

"Nous vous invitons, où que vous soyez, à la maison ou ailleurs, à, euh... enlever vos chaussures, vous posez dans un bon fauteuil et euh... à prendre une tasse de café ou quelque chose, et tout simplement se détendre et... rejoignez-nous, et profitez de cette musique calme et reposante pendant quelques temps."

Ses yeux se posèrent nerveusement sur l'écran de la télé avec le nouveau présentateur calme dans une tenue parfaitement repassée avec une cravate assortie. Il avait l'air trop surréaliste à son goût. Son apparence impeccable ne correspondait tout simplement pas avec les mots qu'il disait, et ne correspondait pas non plus avec les images qu'ils montraient en fond. Il représentait le sang-froid du professionnalisme. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ce visage vide d'expression.

Le requiem inachevé de Mozart coulait à ses oreilles. La main tendue incertaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa destination et la musique importune mourut avec le grand écran. Ses doigts blancs et osseux se déplacèrent vers le téléphone et fit maladroitement un numéro familier.

Deux bips sonore sortirent du combiné.

Son regard revint sur le présentateur des nouvelles. Sa voix l'avais obligé à le regarder à nouveaux.

"...cial sur la mort récente de 5 jeunes femmes. Les policiers travaillent pour capturer ce tueur en série et demande la coopération des citoyens de la ville. Si vous avez la moindre information qui pourraient faire avancer l'enquête, appelez le numéro gratuit affiché en bas de votre écran. Cependant, la police demande à ce que vous appeliez les services d'urgences directement si vous recevez des mena...

Elle se détourna de l'écran. Elle sanglotait.

"Salut, c'est Pagaya Angelus. Désolé, je ne peux pas prendre votre appel en ce moment. S'il vous plaît laissez un message après le bip avec votre nom et numéro de téléphone et je vous contacterai dès que je le pourrais. Merci."

Le téléphone fit le bip sonore, indiquant que c'était à elle de parler, mais elle ne réussi pas directement.

"Papa, c-c'est Conis." commença-t-elle en espérant que sa voix tremblait moins que ce qu'il semblait. "Je... J'ai reçu des appels bi-bizarre ces derniers temps et je commence à penser que j'ai des pro-problèmes." Elle fit une pause pour essayer de se calmer et de mieux parler. "Il-Il y a des r-rumeurs qu'un tu-tueur en série passe des a-appels à ses victimes a-avant de..." elle eu un halètement étouffé. "les tu-tuer, et-et je pense que... je pense que je suis la pr-."

Le bip de fin l'interrompit et le mot ne sortis jamais complètement de sa bouche.

"... en particulier les femmes, devrez prendre des mesures de précaution et éviter d'être seu..."

Elle détestait le calme du présentateur des infos, la façon dont il semblait imperturbable même si un homme recherché errait librement, mais il était sa seule compagnie elle alla donc devant la télé.

Respirer était devenue difficile, mais elle avait toujours était bonne pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Après avoir retrouver une respiration assez convenable par rapport à d'habitude, elle vérifia sa boîte vocale pour la sixième fois de la nuit. C'était le même numéro inconnu qu'avant et elle redouta d'entendre cette voix. Elle attendit que la voix du répondeur s'arrête pour écouter le message avec crainte.

"Vis."

Elle laissa tombé le téléphone et pleura car c'était le même que tout les autres.

"...ant alerte météo sur tout Grand Line City ainsi que les régions avoisinantes. Le blizzard est prévu pour durer pour les prochains jours. Conduisez prudemment sur la ..."

Le téléphone s'alluma et sonna soudainement. Elle reconnu le numéro.

"N-non, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi !" Elle ramassa la source de sa peur et le jeta violemment loin d'elle.

Le répondeur parla avec sa voix de son ton habituellement joyeux, résonnant dans toute la pièce.

"Salut, c'est Conis Angelus ! S'il vous plaît laissez-moi un message, je reviendrai pour vous bientôt !"

Il y eu le bip inoffensif indiquant que le message allait commencé.

"Meurt."

C'était comme si la voix résonnait en écho dans la pièce... ou était-ce dans sa tête ? Il y eu un grand silence pendant qu'elle regardait le combiné resté au sol dans un coin de la pièce. Puis elle cria, un cris qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant, c'était un cri d'une personne véritablement effrayée.

"Salut, Conis Angelus." salua d'un ton moqueur la même voix qu'au répondeur. Elle se retourna effrayée, vit un homme a l'entrée du salon et tenta de courir. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle se pris les pieds dans quelque chose de non identifié et trébucha. Elle senti alors un liquide couler le long de sa tempe, et après avoir passé sa main dessus remarqua que c'était du sang. Elle s'était cogné à un coin de meuble en tombant. Elle tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, mais une main brutal lui tira les cheveux pour placer son visage en face de l'homme fou.

"Tu ne peux pas échapper à mon jugement." proclama cette voix horrible. "car le prix du péché est la mort."

Elle pleurait et ne pouvait plus distinguait si sa vue se brouillait à cause de ses larmes ou du sang. "M-mon Dieu, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît..." gémit-elle désespérément.

"Au revoir, Conis Angelus." murmura la voix à son oreille.

Puis soudain tout devint noir. Elle quitta se monde dans la peur causé par un fou. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son père et ses amis à qui elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir.


	2. Un crime de plus

Chapitre 2 : Un crime de plus 

"Dégagez !" grogna Smoker. Les autres inspecteurs se séparèrent en vitesse comme pour laisser passer un roi, même si lui savait que c'était surtout parce qu'il était craint et détesté. Smoker passa sous la bande jaune qui délimitait la scène et se dirigea vers la femme tout en noir qui inspectait la situation.

"Ah Smoker, te voilà enfin." Sa bouche finement dessinée se fendit en une grimace et ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement. "Hina était en train de t'attendre."

"La ferme." coupa sèchement Smoker. "Donne-moi les détails plutôt."

Hina pointa de ses doigts minces et gantés un endroit d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir des jambes tordues dans la neige.

"C'est à nouveau le tueur en série. La victime est Conis Angelus, une étudiante de l'Université Skypiea qui vivait seule. La cause du décès semble être un traumatisme crânien. L'arme de l'assassin n'a pas encore été retrouvée, mais Hina doute vraiment qu'on la trouve."

Elle pointa un monticule de neige fraîchement retourné, maintenant illuminé par la lumière des flash autour.

"Son corps a été découvert là-bas. Ça a aidé l'équipe d'autopsie; la neige a gardé le cadavre raisonnablement frais."

Smoker jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la maison de la victime.

"Aucun signe d'effraction ?"

"Non." dit Hina irritée et continua brusquement. "Quelque soit le tueur, il est passé par la porte d'entrée car il avait la clé."

"Un copie ?" demanda surpris Smoker.

"Hina le pense."

"Avec quel salopard gênant on va finir à la fin ?" murmura Smoker sombrement.

Il repéra un visage familié passant derrière l'une des fenêtres de la maison.

"Je vais aller à l'intérieur. Profite de la météo." précisa-t-il sans porter trop d'attention à Hina en elle-même.

Il ignora le cadavre et l'aspect répugnant qu'il y avait sur l'allée dans le jardin et entra directement dans la maison. À l'entrée, il prit tout de même soin d'essuyer ses bottes. La maison semblait dépourvue de toute vie malgré le nombre de détectives à l'intérieur. Ils étaient tous des intrus après tout, ils ne pourraient pas rendre à cette maison son ancienne vie avec son ancienne propriétaire. Elle aussi avait déjà commencé son deuil. Ses yeux bruns scrutèrent les lieux depuis la porte d'entrée. Les chaussures parfaitement alignées, les manteaux suspendus sur le côté au mur, la table avec un vase qui contenait une fleur pratiquement fanée, et des photos de différentes personne en plus de la jeune femme blonde souriante. Et le sentier de taches rouges traçant un chemin droit vers la sortie.

"Tashigi !" hurla Smoker.

L'officier se précipita à l'appel, en trébuchant au passage pour atterrir droit sur les pieds de son collègue supérieur. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, s'épousseta et fit face à Smoker.

"Monsieur." salua-t-elle rapidement. "Voulez-vous que je demande aux autres policiers de sortir pendant que vous jetez un coup d'œil à la scène ?" Elle connaissait trop bien son supérieur après toutes ces enquêtes passées avec lui. Ce qui expliquait comment elle savait à l'avance ce qu'il voulait.

"Oui, ce serait utile." répondit simplement Smoker.

Tashigi disparue pendant quelques instants, et après quelques bruits de protestation, Smoker la vit réapparaître suivie de toute une bande de scientifiques et de ses collègues qui sortirent en acquiesçant un signe de tête envers leur supérieur bien trop effrayant pour pouvoir être contredit.

L'un d'eux osa tout de même murmurer à un de ses collègues : "Pour qui il se prend ? Il pense qu'il va pouvoir tout résoudre à lui tout seul ? Nous aussi on fait parti de l'affaire, on a un travail et il ne nous laisse pas le faire !"

L'inspecteur toujours plus sombre ne répondit rien à ses remarques mais mordit plus fort dans ses deux cigares qu'il avait à la bouche. Oui et alors ? Pour lui ce n'était pas seulement qu'un simple travail... cela avait une toute autre signification de trouver le tueur fou qui s'amusait à enlevait des vies innocentes. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour avancer ? Pardonner celui qui avait ruiné son enfance en enlevant deux personnes irremplaçables ? Ces fous étaient tous les mêmes, pour eux ce n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu où ils en étaient le centre, une simple question d'égoïsme avec des excuses toutes aussi stupide les unes des autres. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Depuis l'assassinat de ses parents quand il n'avait que 7 ans, Smoker s'était entouré d'une aura spéciale, un répulsif pour toute personne qui l'approchait. Il était devenu froid et toujours obsédé par la même chose : venger ses parents. Quel mal il y avait à vouloir faire la justice ? Donc Smoker avait grandi beaucoup trop vite, sans vouloir pour autant ralentir. Il avait compris une chose, c'était que les gens finissaient toujours par mourir, la vie était courte, il fallait avancer.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de devenir détective dès son adolescence, et après avoir retrouvé le tueur de ses parents il s'était fixé un nouvel objectif : mettre tous les malfrats sous les verrous. Il ne voulait plus revoir quelqu'un avoir le cœur qui saigne autant que le sien avait saigné. C'était le seul réconfort qu'il avait trouvé pour soigner cette ancienne blessure qui ne guérirai jamais complètement. Jamais réellement efficace, mais c'était mieux que de sombrer dans la colère pure.

Il était devenu un inspecteur tellement bon dans son travail que personne ne pouvait se plaindre de son comportement en échange. Par respect et aussi par la crainte qu'il créa autour de lui, chacun supportait sa nature d'auto-défense constante.

Une fois la maison vide, Smoker laissa échapper un soupir. Il entrait à présent dans la maison où la Mort avait encore frappée.


	3. La scène de crime

Chapitre 3 : La scène du crime

C'était ici que Conis Angelus avait perdu la vie.

Smoker, impassible, nota les empreintes de mains pleines de sang dans le salon, et les éclaboussures macabres peintes sur le sol ansi que sur quelques meubles présent en tant que simple spectateurs innocents. Dès son entrée dans le salon, l'odeur du sang acre le frappa de plein fouet. Il supporta l'odeur sans broncher, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! Et puis il avait vu pire, surtout de la part de cet assassin. Un bruit attira l'attention de l'inspecteur et Smoker remarqua que la télévision était allumée. C'était l'heure du journal, et le présentateur était en train d'annoncer les dernières nouvelles.

"...ssinée dans son propre domicile par, il semblerait, ce fameux tueur qui n'en est pas à son premier meurtre, il y a quelques jours. Des passants ont trouvé le corps de la victime ce mat..."

La victime devait évidemment regarder les infos avant sa mort. Aucun criminel n'aurait l'idée d'allumer l'écran ou de s'installer comme chez lui après avoir commis le crime en question, même si c'était un malade.

Smoker se pencha pour étudier la traînée de sang allant du tapis du salon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. A en juger par la quantité de sang tout le long du trajet, il semblerait que le tueur ait immédiatement placé le corps à l'extérieur... Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt y avait-il à se fatiguer à déplacer un corps dehors, en prenant le risque au passage d'être vu ? Cet hommes n'avait aucune logique... Contrairement aux autres criminels, Smoker ne le comprenait pas. Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Rien jusqu'à présent ne semblait avoir de logique, pourtant Smoker avait le pressentiment que le tueur suivait un shéma bien construit.

Tandis qu'il parcourait la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser hormis tout ce sang, il aperçu un objet au sol dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui attira son attention. Il mit ses gants, pour éviter de mettre ses empreintes partout, et ramassa le téléphone qui avait sans doute dû être balancé, car son combiné se trouvait à l'autre bout du salon. Il se permit de le prendre car il savait que son équipe avait déjà pris tout ce qu'il fallait en photos. Et si c'était pas le cas... et bien qu'ils aillent se faire voir, ils avaient cas être plus rapide.

"Eh bien, qu'est ce que nous avons ici ? Nous aurait-tu laissé un petit message ?" murmura Smoker.

Il regarda les derniers numéros effectués mais ne trouva rien d'interressant. Hormis le dernier, au nom de "Papa", un père maintenant sans enfant. Les autres remontaient d'il y a trop longtemps pour qu'il y ai un rapport immédiat. Même si son équipe allait avoir le droit de fouiller intégralement parmi tous les numéros inscrits. Cependant ce qui l'intéressait surtout était les appels reçus et il ne fut pas déçu. Il y avait 7 fois le même numéro à la suite et quand il regarda l'heure, il étaient tous le même jour avec chaque fois 2h d'intervalle. Il remarqua aussi que la victime n'avait répondu à aucun de ces appels, alors il se dirigea vers le combiné du téléphone et appuya sur le bouton pour écouter les derniers messages.

"Vous avez 7 messages sauvegardés.

Message reçu le 14 décembre à 8h15 :

Vit.

Message reçu le 14 décembre à 10h15 :

Vit.

Message reçu le 14 décembre à 12h15 :

Vit.

Message reçu le 14 décembre à 14h15 :

Vit.

Message reçu le 14 décembre à 16h15 :

Vit.

Message reçu le 14 décembre à 18h15 :

Vit

Message reçu le 14 décembre à 20h15 :

Meurt."

"Putain de malade mental." pensa Smoker à voix haute tandis qu'il reposait le téléphone et qu'il arrêta le discours inintéressant de la voix trop lente du répondeur.

Après avoir fait un tour rapide de la maison en enregistrant approximativement tout ce qu'il y avait, il en déduisit qu'il n'y trouverait rien de plus dans l'immédiat. Il préférait toujours voir la scène une première fois, faire une mise au point et y revenir, plus serein pour trouver tout ce qui n'allait pas. C'était surtout la deuxième fois qu'il inspectait réellement la scène. Pour l'instant il voulait juste voir à quoi ça ressemblait pour essayer de comprendre le tueur. Ensuite la deuxième fois il essayerai de se mettre à sa place. C'était sa façon d'opérer et personne n'allait le changer. Le seul inconvénient avec cette affaire, tout comme les précédentes d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas le tueur, résultat lorsqu'il revenait inspecter, il n'était pas plus avançé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ces crimes étaient si graves, ils n'avaient aucun indice.

Smoker retira ses gants et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il allait encore en avoir pour des semaines à comprendre si ça continuait comme ça, cependant les semaines il les avait pas ! Combien de jeunes femmes allaient encore périr avant que cet homme laisse une quelconque preuve qui permettrait à Smoker de le retrouver ?

Il décida de quitter la maison, en passant à côtés du sang séché dans la neige laissé par le corps qui se nommait autrefois Conis Angelus. Il commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur toutes ses affaires... Enfin seulement une petite, car il ne comprenait toujours pas ce fou, ni son fonctionnement. Il fallait qu'il en parle à son supérieur mais surtout à Hina... Elle pourrait lui confirmer ou non si ses pensées étaient fondées. Elle savait réfléchir plus calmement que lui tout simplement parce qu'elle avait la patiente et pas lui. Enfin la patiente... ça dépendait pour quoi !


	4. L'énigme

Chapitre 4 : L'énigme

Smoker était appuyé contre le mur et leva les yeux en entendant le bruit distinctifs des talons dans le couloir.

"Ah Hina, te voilà enfin." imita-t-il sèchement. "Je t'attendais."

"Eh bien, Hina et Smoker sont là maintenant." répondit avec douceur la femme détective tout en ouvrant la porte pour prévenir de leur arrivée leur supérieur, Monkey D. Garp.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux au bureau de leur chef qui les avait convoqué et purent commencer la réunion.

"Celui qui fait ça est complètement dingue." déclara Garp tout en parcourant rapidement les photos dans le rapport qu'Hina lui avait transmis. "Qu'avez-vous trouver de plus jusqu'à présent ?"

Smoker fronça les sourcils et répondit en premier. "Juste d'après les messages téléphoniques qu'il laisse à chaque fois, le tueur est sûrement masculin. Cette petite merde ne prend même pas la peine de modifier sa voix ou de supprimer les messages qu'il a laissé sans doute car il prend plaisir à nous laisser quelques indices qui ne nous font pas avancer."

"Hina pense également que le meurtrier est un homme." Elle désigna les photos de chacune des victimes en réponse au regard interrogateur des deux hommes. "Les hommes ont tendance à tuer leurs victimes de manière plus directe et violente, alors que les femmes n'aiment pas se salir les mains, donc elles trouvent des moyens plus 'propres'."

Garp grimaça en prenant la photo de Conis. "Mon Dieu,elle a l'arrière du crâne entièrement défonçé."

"L'autopsie indique qu'elle n'est pas morte immédiatement, donc le tueur a dû la frapper une seconde fois pour arriver à ses fin." précisa Hina. "Pourtant on aurait pu penser que quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux et intelligent aurait opté pour une méthode un peu moins... barbare." Ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût.

"Aucun assassinat n'est élégant ! Ce n'est pas de l'art Hina." stoppa Smoker déconcerté par sa collègue qui faisait toujours trop attention à des détails futiles.

"Concentrons-nous sur l'affaire." interrompit Garp avant qu'Hina ait le temps de répondre. "Donc vous êtes tous les deux d'accord pour que ce criminel soit un homme." il fit une petite pose, réfléchissant. "Sans doute un jeune homme. Pour effectuer tous ces crimes, il faut quelqu'un possédant une grande force physique et peut-être même assez grand. Ce serait logique qu'il vive seul, et étant donné que tous les meurtres ont été effectués le soir, il semblerait également qu'il ait l'emploi du temps d'un homme au travail. En résumé, nous avons un citoyen dans la fleur d'âge tout à fait normal sur les bras. Des objections ?" Voyant ses subordonnés hocher de la tête, il continua. "Bien à présent, j'aimerais essayer à nouveau de faire un lien entre toutes nos victimes."

Hina ouvrit les 7 dossiers correspondant à chaque victime et commença son évaluation en plaçant côte à côte les photos de chaque victime au fur et à mesure qu'elle les attrapait, dans l'ordre chronologique.

"La première victime a été retrouvée dans sa baignoire avec la gorge tranchée et les poignets ouverts. Le meurtrier a fait en sorte que presque tout son sang remplisse la baignoire avec l'eau qu'il a rajouté pour que la baignoire soit entièrement pleine. Apparement la victime est morte noyée dans son propre sang lorsqu'il lui a tranché la gorge.

La deuxième est morte dans un laboratoire. Le meurtrier l'a disséquée en plaçant une grenouille dans le même état juste à côté de son corps planté sur le plan de travail. La victime aurait été ouverte vivante.

La troisième a été retrouvée dans une pièce remplie d'abeille. La victime avait tellement été piquée qu'elle en est morte. On sait que ce n'est pas un accident car les conduit d'aération ainsi que les sortie avaient été condamnés.

La quatrième a été battu à mort et son corps retrouvé en train d'être dévoré par des insectes.

La cinquième a été retrouvé dans un abattoir. La victime avait été découpée en morceaux et placée dans une chambre froide. Sauf la tête qui avait été jeté parmi les restes sanglants d'animaux fraichement abattus.

La sixième victime a été cuite vivante dans un four géant d'un restaurant spécial. Le tueur semble avoir fait attention durant la cuisson car lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, son visage était encore reconnaissable malgré toutes les brûlures.

Et enfin il y a celle de ce matin qui a eu l'arrière du crâne fracturé à deux reprises en plus de marques de brûlures qui prouvent qu'elle a été frappée avec quelque chose de très chaud sans doute une barre de fer chauffée à blanc."

"Des brûlures ?"

Smoker se redressa surpris. Il prit la photo de Conis Angelus et observa attentivement le corps de la jeune femme. En effet sur l'une des photos, on pouvait distinguer une marque rouge au niveau de la nuque. Peut-être la barre qui à glissé quand son meurtrier l'avait frappé.

"D'après ce que nous savons, aucune des victimes ne se connaissaient entre elles ?" demanda Garp. Il soupira quand Smoker hocha négativement de la tête tout en reposant la photo sur le bureau.

"Les équipes d'Hina et de Smoker enquêtent toujours, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune caractéristique commune entre les victimes, aucune connaissance commune. Le seul point commun c'est que ce sont toutes des jeunes femmes entre 18 et 26 ans." ajouta Hina.

"La première question qui me vient à l'esprit à chaque fois est : Pourquoi le tueur utilise-t-il des procédés aussi complexes pour venir à bout de ses victimes ?" déclara Garp les sourcils fronçés, comme s'il attendait qu'une réponse apparaisse devant ses yeux.

"Sans doute pour faire des expériences ?" suggéra ironiquement Hina.

"Non... je ne pense pas qu'il fasse ça au hasard... Je pense qu'il suit quelque chose... un shéma, une route déjà tracée." dit pensivement Smoker, ce qui attira le regard interrogateur des deux autre policiers. "Logiquement, il n'y a aucune raison de faire des meurtres aussi compliqués. Jusqu'ici, le tueur a pris la peine à chaque fois de modifier la scène ou le corps. Si il tuait pour le plaisir, je doute qu'il se fatiguerait à faire toute cette mise en scène. De plus il y a tous ces coups de fil qu'il passe avant le meurtre... leur nombre correspond à l'ordre dans lequel les victimes ont été tuées. C'est une suite et il semble qu'il ait un but."

Suite à ses explications, il sortit d'une poche antérieure de sa veste un petit livre qu'il posa sur la table délicatement. Le livre semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière tellement il était vieux, les pages gondolées et jaunies par le temps. L'ouvrage fragile était rouge avec des lettres noire sur la couverture sans autre présentation ce qui ne donnait pas forcément envie de le lire. A la vue du livre, les yeux d'Hina s'élargirent dans la compréhension tandis que Garp avait le visage complètement fermé pour ne pas montrer son incompréhension complète devant ses subordonnés et attendait plus d'indices sur la devinette.

"Les dix plaies d'Egypte..." dit Hina dans un souffle à peine audible.

Smoker grogna quelque chose en accord. "Je n'ai pas réussi à le relier de suite, déjà parce que ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle je penserais et en plus certains de ces "châtiments" ne sont pas vraiment réalisables dans la vraie vie donc ils ne se ressemblent que partiellement. Ce qui a rajouté à la complexité du lien. Mais maintenant avec ce nouveau cas j'en suis certain. Surtout les brûlures dans la nuque et comment il lui a brisé le crâne à deux reprises... Cela correspond à la grêle qui se transforme en feu. La seule chose qui reste encore flou pour moi est : Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?"

"Cela prendrait enfin un sens en effet." approuva Hina en prenant le livre et en l'ouvrant délicatement pour ne pas l'abimer. "Jusqu'à présent nous avons eu le fleuve de sang, les grenouilles, les insectes piquants, les mouches, le bétail, et la grêle... Le seul problème ce sont les boursouflures... ils ne correspondent pas vraiment avec ce qui est arrivé, mais bon on peut dire qu'il a fait une compensation. Donc nous pouvons désormais anticiper la manière des trois prochains meurtres. Monsieur ?"

Hina s'était tourné vers Garp qui ne semblait plus du tout écouter leur conversation. Il avait même sorti une poche de gâteau et en mangeait tranquillement. Il la regarda et éclata de rire en projetant au passage des miettes un peu partout sur son bureau et donc sur les dossiers.

"Vous m'avez fait peur tout les deux sur ce coup là !"

"Il n'y a rien de drôle. Nous n'avons rien résolu encore." coupa séchement Smoker, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire de la part de son supérieur.

"Je vous fait confiance pour ça ! Allez maintenant sortez immédiatement d'ici et que je ne vous vois plus !" lança Garp avec un grand sourire.

Tandis que Smoker allait protester, Hina lui marcha sur le pied pour qu'il se taise tout en se levant. Elle ramassa les dossiers et sorti, rapidement suivi de Smoker grognon comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau d'Hina ou une fois tous les deux rentrés, elle ferma la porte afin de terminer sérieusement cette réunion.

"Non mais tu peux me dire pourquoi on a un supérieur aussi crétin ?" explosa enfin Smoker tandis qu'Hina s'asseyait tranquillement à son bureau un sourire en coin.

"Tout simplement parce qu'il a montré dans le passé qu'il était un parfait policier ce qui lui a permis d'avoir un meilleur grade que nous." répondit-elle tout simplement.

"Il ne nous écoutait même plus ! On ne peut pas être si inconscient au sujet d'une affaire aussi sérieuse !"

"De sa part, si c'est possible." Hina perdit son sourire légèrement et croisa les doigts sous son menton. "Au contraire ce qui était inquiétant c'est qu'il ait pris la peine de nous convoquer tous les deux et qu'il soit aussi sérieux au début. Maintenant je dirai qu'il est redevenu comme avant, tout simplement parce qu'il pense que tu vas résoudre cette affaire Smoker, alors ferme la et donne lui raison."

C'est vrai, Garp avait une tendance à rire à toutes les situations. Il était complétement irresponsable parfois ce qui lui avait déjà causé quelques problèmes auparavant, cependant il pouvait se montrer meilleur que n'importe qui en échange. Smoker ne pouvait le nier, mais même si il était actuellement énervé contre lui, il avait beaucoup de respect envers son supérieur.

"Bon revenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés..." commença Hina toujours aussi calme. Avant un dernier petit silence elle continua comme si ils n'avaient pas été interrompu et qu'ils étaient toujours dans le bureau de Garp. "Et si il réussi à tuer dix personnes ? Que fera-t-il ensuite ?"

"J'en ai pas la moindre idée." admit Smoker se calmant légèrement, tout en fixant le petit livre dans ses mains. "Et je n'ai pas très envie de savoir d'ailleurs, mieux vaut l'arrêter avant."

"Eh bien maintenant que nous avons un petit indice, cela peut nous être très utile. Il définit sans doute ses victimes en fonction de cette liste. Hina va demander de vérifier à nouveau les antécédents des victimes en prenant en compte ce que nous venons de découvrir. Si on trouve en effet un lien alors je pense qu'on pourrait prévoir l'endroit du prochain meurtre."

"Tu penses à quelque chose ?"

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hina mais elle ne répondit rien. Smoker la connaissais trop bien pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire, c'est pour ça qu'il n'insista pas. Alors qu'il sortait du bureau d'Hina, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres également.

Ils avançaient enfin !

* * *

Yop les enfants ! Fallais que je m'excuse pour le chapitre pourri de la semaine dernière... Enfin moi je l'aime pas ! Mais bon j'ai une excuse, j'étais un peu en train de passer mon Bac *-* Alors on se calme ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un méga chapitre je trouve ! L'histoire va enfin commencer... enfin je crois... la semaine prochaine, un nouveau perso arrive ! :')


	5. Un problème de plus

Chapitre 5 : Un problème de plus

"Tashigi !"

Tashigi se précipita vers son supérieur qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau commun à tous les policiers, qui actuelement était pratiquement vide étant donné qu'il était assez tard, en beuglant son nom. Elle avait le même air affolé à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. Cela avait d'ailleurs le don de l'exaspérer. Pourtant ça faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble ! Elle pourrait commencer à s'habituer non ? Enfin si, elle avait fait beaucoup d'effort et elle n'était affolée que lorsqu'il l'appelait soudainement ou qu'il était énervé.

"Monsieur ?" Elle s'arrêta en face de lui comme dans un salut officiel. "Vous avez trouver quelque chose ?"

Au moins avec les années elle avait appris à le connaître un minimum...

"Nous avons une piste, mais très infime. L'équipe d'Hina s'occupe de tout ce qui est en rapport avec les informations sur les victimes et nous nous nous occuperons des indices laissé par le tueur. Alors..."

Il fut interrompu par une entrée fracasante dans le poste de police. Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux intrus suivis de l'agent qui était sensé être à l'accueil à recevoir les civils. Il était en train d'essayer de retenir une jeune femme et un jeune homme du même âge qui ignoraient tous deux les plaintes du pauvre agent. C'était le garçon qui avait ouvert en grand les portes et avançait maintenant avec assurance.

"Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer comme ça... Je dois d'abord prévenir l'officier Garp avant, et après c'est lui qui décidera si il vous recevra ou non."

Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent enfin et se retournèrent pour le regarder tout en rigolant et c'est la femme qui pris la parole avec douceur en affichant un grand sourire charmeur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'auras aucun problème. En plus, c'est lui qui nous a demandé de venir alors je suis sûr qu'il sera content de nous voir un peu plus tôt que prévu."

"Vous n'avez rien à faire ici alors repartez à l'accueil et attendez votre tour." intervint Smoker alors qu'il croisait les bras devant le jeune homme toujours souriant qui se stoppa devant lui car il lui barrait le passage pour continuer.

L'intrus n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

"Tu sais que fumer peut être dangeureux ? Non parce qu'avec tes deux cigarres là..."

Smoker en resta bouche bée. C'est quoi ce mec ? Il arrive à l'improviste dans un poste de police et répond de manière assez provocatrice à un officier. Alors là, Smoker va pas laisser passer ça ! Alors qu'il allait répliquer, il sentit une présence derrière lui qui fut plus rapide.

"C'est quoi tout ce bazar ?"

"Papi !" s'exclama la jeune femme qui se rapprocha d'eux avec un plus grand sourire.

Papi ? Smoker espéra un instant avoir mal entendu. Non, ils ne viendraient jamais ici, ils ne pouvaient pas être...

"Luffy ? Chesa ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?"

Eh si, malheureusement c'était bien eux. Les jumeaux Monkey. Ils étaient connus dans toute la ville, parce que le frère passait son temps à s'attirer des problèmes ou tout simplement à les créer, et même si la soeur n'était jamais impliquée directement dans les problèmes en question, étant donné qu'ils étaient également inséparable, Smoker, comme beaucoup d'autre, savait que c'était elle le cerveau de la bande à Monkey D. Luffy surnommé le Chapeau de Paille. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais réussi à les surprendre sur le faîte pendant leurs méfaits. Ils formaient une paire parfaite. Même si il en avait beaucoup, ou trop entendu parler, Smoker n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir avant. Et bien, leur réputation n'était pas infondé ! A peine arrivé, qu'ils se faisaient remarquer.

"Moi je voulais pas venir ! C'est Chesa qui a insisté pour venir te voir directement."

"Dis donc toi ! Ça veux dire que tu veux pas me voir ?"

"Ben non ! Je te vois suffisamment le soir !"

Garp passa devant Smoker pour donner un coup à son petit-fils insolent mais Chesa qui avait senti le coup venir se précipita sur son grand-père et lui pris le bras pour le stopper.

"Je me suis dis que ça te ferai plaisir qu'on vienne de nous même te voir à ton travail. On y est jamais venu avant, alors tu aurais pu nous faire découvrir !"

En effet, ils avaient pas le droit de venir en même temps ! Mais visiblement les paroles de la jeune femme sembla fonctionner et Garp baissa le poing visiblement calmer et réjouit de l'affection de sa petite-fille. C'était sans compter l'intervention de son frère.

"Hein ? Je croyais qu'on était venu car tu t'ennuyais et que tu n'avais pas envie d'attendre encore 1 heure que papi rentre."

"Crétin." souffla Chesa en lui donnant elle-même le coup qu'il méritait.

Mais Garp avait tout de même retrouvé son habituel sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Chesa tout en riant.

"Ce n'est pas grave ! Nous allons pouvoir parlé du sujet dont je t'ai parlé hier."

Cette simple phrase réussie a attiré toute l'attention des jumeaux. Smoker aussi était curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait et remarqua que c'était le cas de tout le monde dans la salle. Même Hina avait fait son apparition, ce qui surpris Smoker qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Tandis que tout le monde attendait l'explication, Garp continua enfin.

"Mais pas ici, il y a un peu trop de monde qui nous écoute alors qu'ils sont sensé être au travail. Tu viendras dans mon bureau et toi Luffy tu rentres !"

"Jm'en fiche de ce que tu as à dire, mais je veux pas partir sans Chesa !"

"Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis !"

Alors que le ton montait entre les deux hommes, Chesa se dépêcha d'interférer entre les deux.

"C'est pas grave Luffy, je me débrouillerai c'est bon. Je suis une grande fille après tout !"

Alors que Chesa lui faisait un clin d'oeil, Luffy lui sembla réfléchir un moemnt avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

"J'en doute pas doute pas une seconde ! Alors à tout à l'heure !" s'exclama-t-il tout en adressant un signe de la main alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie suivie de l'agent de l'accueil toujours stressé de l'entrée d'intrus.

"Bien alors viens Chesa, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire." continua Garp, d'un coup parfaitement sérieux. Il la poussa légèrement jusqu'à son bureau et quand la porte se ferma, un grand silence se fit dans le bureau commun.

"Vous êtes pas sensé avoir du travail vous ?" s'époumonna Smoker.

Tout le monde s'empressa de se remettre au travail comme si de rien n'était, ils voyaient bien que Smoker était assez énervé par l'apparition des jumeaux et personne n'avait l'intention de subir sa colère.

"Bien... Tashigi, avons nous de nouveaux indices ?"

Elle repris son sérieux et remonta ses lunettes par reflexe.

"Non Monsieur. Rien du tout. Nous avons recherché dans tout le repère téléphonique de la victime de ce matin et n'avons pu faire aucun lien avec les derniers appels qu'elle a reçu, car les appels étaient des numéros privés. Nous sommes en train de déchiffrer le numéro mais les premiers résultats affirment que c'était la première fois que ce genre de numéro appelait. Et apparement il n'appartient pas à notre base de donnée. Encore une fois, c'est un numéro différent des fois précédentes. Donc impossible de le pister une fois le numéro connu."

"Merde, ça aurait été trop beau qu'il nous laisse un vrai indi..."

Il fut encore une fois interrompu, mais cette fois-ci par des cris venant du bureau de leur commandant.

"C'est hors de question !" s'exclama la voix de Chesa.

"Tu vas faire ce que je dis jeune fille, un point c'est tout !" hurla Garp.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir un foutu babysiter alors que Luffy lui peut rester à la maison ou encore sortir comme il en a envie ? Je suis plus une enfant, je peux très bien me défendre moi-même !"

"Justement tu es une jeune femme de 24 ans tout comme la moyenne d'âge des victimes jusqu'à présent. Elles aussi pensaient être en sécurité et regarde où elles sont aujourd'hui !"

Il y eu un court silence avant que la porte du bureau s'ouvre à la volée et la voix de Garp en sortie, froide et furieuse.

"Smoker ! Hina ! A l'intérieur immédiatement !"

Les deux collègues se lançèrent un regard et ne se firent pas prier. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et firent face à un Garp assez énervé qui referma la porte violement derrière eux et à sa petite-fille furieuse assise sur le bureau et leur faisait face.

"Quoi ? C'est 'eux' ?" dit enfin Chesa en désignant les deux officier d'un coup de tête.

"Hina, Smoker, comme vous le savez déjà, la tension commence à monter avec ce tueur dans la rue. Je vais devoir partir faire un rapport aux plus haut gradés qui commencent à se poser des questions sur cette affaire. Pendant ce temps j'aimerai que vous surveillez ma petite-fille. Elle est dans la moyenne d'âge des victimes et je m'inquiète sur ce qu'elle pourra faire pendant mon absence. Surtout que je sais très bien qu'elle serai capable de retrouver le tueur chez lui... Enfin bref, l'un de vous aura l'entière responsabilité de prendre en charge sa sécurité."

Evidemment Smoker n'était pas d'accord et vu le rictus sur le visage d'Hina, elle ne l'était pas plus, mais bon, ils savaient tout les deux qu'il était inutile de discuter avec le vieux policier. De plus si sa petite-fille adorée n'avait pas pu le faire changer d'avis, alors c'était impossible pour eux.

"Hina voit bien la situation, mais Hina n'a pas le temps pour ses enfantillages. Cette... personne n'a pas intêret à interférer dans l'enquête, sinon cela ne fera qu'aggraver la situation." commença Hina en se tournant vers Garp.

"Mais de qui elle parle ?" demanda alors Chesa tout en regardant tout autour.

Sa question avait surpris tout le monde et ils la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la têtee. Elle sembla remarquer qu'elle était observée et répondit à leur regard interrogateur.

"Ben quoi ? Elle parle d'une Hina mais il n'y a aucune autre femme ici !"

"Mais elle parle d'elle même !" répondit Garp tout en éclatant de rire.

"Quoi ? Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ? Mais c'est complètement idiot !"

"Hina ne te permet pas de dire une telle chose" s'empourpra l'officier vexée.

"Oooh et bien Chesa en est toute désolée." rétorqua Chesa tout en descendant du bureau pour effectuer une petite révérence.

Cette mise en scène fit encore plus rire Garp qui en eu les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'Hina devenait rouge de colère et se retenait juste parce que son supérieur était à côté d'elle. Même Smoker eu légèrement envie de sourire à la scène comique (légèrement hein ! C'est Smoker quand même). C'est vrai qu'il n'y faisait pas attention car il était habitué mais cela pouvait parraître étrange aux inconnues que sa collègue parle d'elle à la troisième personne. Chesa releva la tête avec un sourire narquois. Elle se rassit sur le bureau et sembla tout simplement heureuse.

"Bien, bien. Maintenant il va falloir décider avec qui tu vas aller Chesa." repris Garp toujours avec son sourire idiot.

"Je vais avec lui." décida-t-elle immédiatement en montrant Smoker.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Smoker.

"Tu as déjà décider ? Mais tu ne les connais même pas. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais choisir Hina, c'est également une femme et..."

"Je l'aime pas."

C'était très court mais ça avait au moins l'avantage d'être direct. Elle avait dit cela en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fixait Smoker. Elle avait une lueur amusée dans son regard. Smoker se reprit. Avec la scène précédente il en avait oublié la situation. Il était en train de se passer quoi là ? Il était pas à vendre ! Et il avait pas signé pour garder des gens. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, en plus il avait été interrompu beaucoup trop de fois aujourd'hui.

"Il est hors de question que je prenne cette gamine sous ma responsabilité !"

"Je suis pas une gamine espèce de vieux."

Une aura malfaisante passa dans les yeux de Garp qui fixait Smoker à présent.

"Tu le feras un point c'est tout. Ce sera en payement de ton mauvais caractère de tous les jours et du nombre de fois où tu as désobéis aux ordres. Donc tu vas effectuer cette mission comme une autre, c'est un ordre."

"J'en ai rien à foutre de vos ordres ! Je ne veux pas faire cette 'mission' comme vous dîtes. J'ai autre chose à faire."

"Hehe ce sera amusant."

Chesa avait dit ça d'une tel façon, que ça n'a fait que stopper Smoker dans son élan. Garp en profita pour estimer que la conversation était terminée et continua.

"Parfait alors tu iras chez Smoker pendant que je serai pas là. Tu iras partout ou il ira mais sans le déranger d'accord ?"

Elle détourna enfin son regard de Smoker pour les poser sur son grand-père et là son regard changea complètement. Il était doux, charmeur, presque suppliant aussi. Elle acquiessa doucement de la tête et rajouta.

"Mais alors, il faudra qu'il me laisse avoir accès au informations sur l'enquête."

"Hors de question."

Smoker avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole et même si il était obligé de l'avoir sur le dos, elle n'avait quand même pas le droit d'avoir accès à des données confidentielles. Mais Chesa se tremoussa sur le bureau joignant ses mains devant elle, ressemblant à un petit ange démoniaque.

"S'il te plait papi." dit-elle avec une voix d'enfant presque, tout en faisant les yeux doux.

"Mmrrr... Très bien, mais ce sera à Smoker de décider. Tu auras le droit juste au minimum sinon."

Elle lui sauta dans les bras en le remerciant heureuse tandis que Garp affichait un visage heureux. Smoker lui était choqué de voir comment cette fille pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait d'un homme qui n'offrait pas de cadeau à quiconque en temps normal. Eh mais d'ailleurs, lui aussi c'était fait avoir ! Il allait devoir supporter cette fille là pendant une période indéterminée et de plus la garder chez lui ? Pourquoi cette journée se terminait-elle aussi mal ? Il soupira, de toute façon il avait pas le choix.

"Alors Smoker, qu'en dis-tu ?" questionna Garp.

"Je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment le choix." affirma-t-il dans un soupir.

"En effet ! Et quand je reviens, je ne veux rien entendre de négatif compris ?"

Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui pouvait arriver si c'était le cas puis retrouvant à nouveaux son sourire, rouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita tout le monde à sortir.

"Ah et Smoker, la garde commence maintenant !"

Smoker soupira à nouveau et sortit, se dirigeant vers le bureau commun suivi d'Hina encore silencieuse et de Chesa qui ne parlait plus mais affichait un grand sourire. En marchant Smoker murmura vite fait à Hina.

"Je sais que tu m'a piégé Hina. Tu savais avant même de rentrer de quoi il s'agissait."

"C'était évident non ?" demanda Hina avec un grand sourire. "Même si je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas cette fille comme ça, et que ça a été plus simple que je pensais du coup car nous avons le même sentiment de haine partagée."

Elle partit le laissant avec sa charge et son désespoir d'avoir encore une fois été trop long a réagir et d'en subir les conséquences. Il n'accorda aucune attention à Chesa et se dirigea vers Tashigi qui était resté au même endroit. Il lui donna ses derniers ordres avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ils croisèrent l'agent de garde à l'accueil et Smoker s'arrêta devant lui.

"La prochaine fois que tu fais rentrer des civils sans permission dans ce poste, je jure que je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. C'est bien compris ?"

Le ton menaçant de Smoker enleva toute envie de répondre au pauvre garde. Chesa eu pitié de lui et tout en lui souriant répondit.

"C'est bon ne te venges pas sur lui, il a rien demander ! Et merci de nous avoir fais entrer !" ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de la main en sortant.

Une fois dehors, ils prirent, lui et sa nouvelle protégée, la direction de sa moto dans la nuit recouvrant le parking.

"Ouaaaaah elle est à toi ? J'ai un ami qui l'adorerai !" s'exclama émerveillée Chesa.

"Non je l'ai volé avant de me présenter au poste de police." répondit sarcastiquement Smoker.

Mais Chesa ne l'écoutais pas. Elle semblait réellement fascinée par la moto qui il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas si mal. Son comportement perturba Smoker. Comment faisait-elle pour changer si rapidement d'expression ? Il y a quelques instant elle hurlait dans le bureau de Garp puis après s'extasiait devant une simple moto. Il secoua la tête négativement, puis s'avança pour monter sur la moto. Mais il s'arrêta et Chesa avait eu la même penser que lui car son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

"Je n'ai pas de casque."

Smoker poussa un énième soupir puis lui jeta son casque.

"Et toi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas pas en mettre ?"

"La ferme ! T'étais pas prévue dans le voyage de retour je te signale. Et puis la police me connais étant donné que je suis la police. Donc il ne me diront rien si tu es avec moi avec ton casque."

"Tu n'es pas très poli dis donc." ajouta-t-elle avant de mettre le casque et de se placer derrière Smoker.

Elle sera ses bras autour de lui... Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle était presque attachée à lui là. A quoi elle jouait ? C'était pas par peur qu'elle se tenait comme ça. Smoker vit dans l'un de ses rétroviseurs qu'elle avait un grand sourire. Allons bon, cette situation la faisait rire. Eh bien pas lui ! Il prit la route pour chez lui et une fois arrivé, il lui fit rapidement découvrir les lieux. En fait il lui montra juste le salon et en montrant le canapé il précisa.

"Tiens c'est là ou tu dormiras. Voilà là où tu resteras."

"Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Tu comptes pas me faire dormir sur un canapé ? Et la galanterie, tu connais ?"

"Non j'ai jamais appris. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Maintenant tu dors et tu me fous la paix. Et pas la peine de me menacer avec ton grand-père, il est déjà parti alors ça ne sers plus à rien maintenant."

La jeune femme resta planter là dans le salon alors qu'elle le regardait partir vers sa propre chambre. Il claqua la porta et se posa sur son lit entièrement habillé. Il l'entendit un peu dans le salon puis se perdit dans ses propres pensées.

Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait-il ? Tout commencait bien... Enfin à part un nouveau meurtre, mais bon, ils avaient enfin trouvé une piste qui tenait la route et avancaient dans l'enquête, et là il se retrouvait d'un coup à surveiller la petite-fille de son supérieur ! Petite-fille qui soit dit en passant avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'il lui plaîsait et était pour le moins... spéciale. Mais bon fallait pas changer sa vision des choses, elles savait manipuler les gens, il l'avait vu avec Garp ! Elle pouvait afficher un visage d'ange alors qu'en réalité elle était un véritable démon. Sans le sentir, Smoker glissa peu à peu dans le monde du sommeil.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Hehe pauvre Smoker, il va souffrir ! Ou pas XD tout dépend de l'envie de Chesa :p

Enfin bref j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis pour que je rectifie ce qui va pas, si j'y arrive :)


	6. Une véritable plaie

Salut les gens ! J'ai mon bac ! :D Avec mention bien en plus, la classe non ? ;) Pour fêter ça, un chapitre beaucoup plus long que prévu, car à la base c'était sensé être deux chapitre.

Alors je te réponds ici Piment Du Dsert vu que je peux pas le faire autrement : C'est super que ça te plaise, je suis contente ! Perso pour l'instant je suis à fond dans la Marine alors je n'écrirai que sur eux. Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ces fans de pirates ;) (je les aime quand même hein ! Me tuez pas !) Après c'est cool pour ton exposé, tu pourras me dire si ça correspond ou pas aux 10 plaies d'Egypte, car c'est dur pour certaines de les mètrent en oeuvre.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une véritable plaie

Après une courte nuit de sommeil agitée, Smoker se leva grognon comme n'importe quel jour. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son café tout en écoutant les nouvelles du jour. Bien sûr une grande partie était pour critiquer la police qui n'attrapait toujours pas la fameuse personne qui se donnait le droit d'ôter des vies. Cela répugna Smoker. C'était facile de parler quand on ne connaissait pas la situation, ils n'étaient pas faiseurs de miracle ! Un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner, alors il alla fermer la fenêtre dans le salon puis partit se préparer avant de partir au poste de police, toujours réfléchissant sur l'enquête en cours. Une fois arrivé, il prit un nouveau café, très fort pour supporter la journée, dit bonjour à son équipe et prit connaissance des dernières nouvelles par Tashigi. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau personnel, il croisa Hina qui le regarda surpris.

"Cette fille était donc si insupportable pour que tu la laisses dès le premier jour malgré ce que t'as dis Garp ?"

Smoker se stoppa pendant plusieurs longues secondes alors que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir lui revenait en tête. Il était tellement préoccupé par son travail, qu'il en avait oublié sa dernière mission. A ce moment là un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit. "MERDE!" Il se retourna en vitesse et retourna chez lui, sous le regard accusateur mais amusé de sa collègue.

Il entra chez lui brusquement pour trouver sa maison vide. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau que la jeune femme l'ai attendu sagement là ou il le lui avait dit. D'ailleurs... il ne l'avait pas vu en se levant ! Elle était déjà parti avant même qu'il se lève ! Smoker poussa un profond soupir avant de se poser sur le canapé pour réfléchir. C'était impossible pourtant, la porte était fermée et c'était lui qui avait les clés. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre et il eu un déclic. Bien sûr ! Elle étais ouverte ce matin. C'était ça la réponse à tout ! Enfin pas à tout, mais à certaines choses.

Il se leva et retourna à sa moto. Bon ben, maintenant fallait trouver la miss ! Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas dû au tueur en série, sa carrière ne serait pas la seule chose qui prendrait fin. Car Garp s'occupera personnellement de le réduire en petits, tous petits morceaux. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. L'inconvénient c'est que Chesa était introuvable. Cela faisait des heures qu'il la cherchait et toujours aucune trace. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé lorsqu'il la trouva enfin. Elle était là, allongée sur un petit muret, accompagnée de son frère et de toute leur bande. Il descendit de sa moto et se dirigea vers eux, très énervé qu'on se soit foutu de lui. D'ailleurs la responsable de son état semblait l'attendre car elle fut la première à le remarquer et le fixa avec un grand sourire naissant sur son visage. Au fur et à mesure que Smoker avançait, Luffy et ses amis le remarquèrent chacun leur tour. L'une des filles présente, qui lisait un livre assise sur le muret, sembla demander quelque chose car Chesa se redressa en position assise pour acquiescer, toujours avec un grand sourire.

"Hey ! L'enfumeur ! qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Luffy en lui faisant signe.

"Ce que je viens faire ici ? Tu me demandes ce que je viens faire ici ?" cria Smoker tellement furieux qu'il ne prêta même pas attention au surnom qui venait de lui être donné. ll s'arrêta devant lui et explosa. "Je viens chercher ta foutu sœur comme l'a exigé ton idiot de grand-père. Je suis chargé de sa sécurité et elle s'enfuit dès les premières heures !"

La jeune concernée descendit du muret et se rapprocha. "Je suis assez vexée que tu ne te sois pas aperçu de ma disparition tout de suite, Smoker."

Smoker la foudroya du regard. "Et toi, on peut savoir où tu était passée ?"

"Ben je suis rentrée chez moi ! Tu ne te rappelles pas que j'avais dis que je rejoindrai mon frère juste avant qu'il parte ? Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. En réalité je n'ai pas dormi chez toi. Trop intime pour une première fois chez un bel inconnu."

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un léger sourire. Smoker ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être encore plus énervé contre cette fille. Elle se moquait complètement de lui. Cependant il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'empêchait de lui lancer une série de jurons plus grossiers les uns que les autres. La façon dont elle avait prononçait son nom juste avant l'avait apaisé aussi. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit fermement le bras. Les autres jeunes présents qui avaient été spectateurs jusqu'à présent, s'agitèrent enfin.

"Bon ça suffit, tu viens avec moi à présent." grommela Smoker.

"Oui papa." rigola alors Chesa.

Cette appellation stoppa à nouveau Smoker, tandis qu'un blond en costard se mit entre eux.

"Tu ferais mieux de lâcher la belle Chesa, l'enfumé de service."

"Elle vient avec moi."

"Non."

Cette fois, c'est un grand homme un peu plus âgé que lui, qui lui répondit. Il avait de gros bras très musclés et le surpassait largement. Mais ces détails n'impressionnèrent pas pour autant Smoker qui fit face aux deux hommes qui s'opposaient à lui.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix, et vous ferez mieux de me laissez faire si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes avec les autorités."

"Nous n'avons rien fait de mal pourtant." indiqua la jeune femme avec un livre dans les mains.

"Ouais c'est ça, mais ça on n'hésitera pas si tu embarques notre amie de force." rajouta un autre aux cheveux verts.

Très bien... Smoker se retrouvait seul face à la célèbre bande des Monkey. Il savait très bien qu'ils n'oseraient pas en venir aux mains. Il lança un regard vers leur leader au visage sans aucune expression. Bon, lui aussi, il servait à rien. Smoker, en ayant assez de perdre son temps, tira sur le bras de Chesa plus violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri. C'est alors que Smoker eu tout juste le temps de voir une jambe noire se diriger vers lui avant de se sentir décoller et de sentir sa tête percuter le sol avec une violence extrême lors de l'atterrissage. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver tous ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé par tous les hommes de la bande de Chesa,et que le blond qui l'avait frappé était plus que furieux.

"Comment oses-tu être brutal avec une femme aussi parfaite que Chesa ?"

"Tu ne penses pas que tu y es allé un peu fort quand même, Sanji ?" demanda un homme au long nez, à moitié caché derrière Sanji, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Smoker vit que Chesa était resté derrière et était avec la femme au livre et une autre qui avait une longue chevelure rousse. Elle discutèrent rapidement et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage des trois. C'est la jeune femme rousse qui s'approcha.

"C'est bon ! laissez-le respirer quand même."

"Oui, très bien, Nami chéri !" s"exclama le dénommé Sanji.

Nami l'ignora et observa Smoker. "Tu veux vraiment que Chesa t'accompagnes ?"

"Je ne le veux pas du tout ! Je n'ai juste pas le choix."

"Pourtant on a toujours le choix." précisa Luffy.

"C'est bon, je vais te suivre."

Tout le monde se tourna vers Chesa à l'exception de Nami et de l'autre femme. Elle avaient toujours le même sourire que depuis qu'elles s'étaient murmurées quelques plans diaboliques. Smoker sentait la chose venir et n'eut pas besoin d'attendre pour découvrir quel était leur plan.

"Cependant il y a un problème." continua la jeune femme avec une légère moue attristée.

"Ah oui ?" Smoker était méfiant et ne voulait pas connaître la suite sachant qu'il en subirait à coup sûr les conséquences.

"Je n'ai rien comme affaires, donc si je veux vivre quelque temps chez toi... Faut que tu m'accompagnes faire les boutiques !" finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Smoker se figea toujours assis par terre. Les magasins ? Pourquoi pas, elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin et puis elle n'avait pas tort... Minute ! C'était pas un chien ! Elle n'allait pas le traîner là où elle voulait. Fallait pas oublier qu'il avait une enquête sur les bras, bien plus importante que ses caprices d'enfant. Smoker se reprit juste à temps et montra un visage impassible avant de répondre.

"Hors de question."

"Ooooh même pas un peu ?"

"Non."

"Moi je veux bien faire ce que tu veux belle Chesa." s'exclama Sanji.

"La ferme toi !" répondit Nami en le frappant.

"Ça va aller Sanji." Puis elle se tourna vers Smoker et tout en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider. "Alors allons-y."

"Quoi c'est tout ?" demanda surpris Smoker. Il trouvait qu'elle acceptait très vite quand même.

"Que veux tu que je dise ? Tu ne veux pas alors je ne te forcerai pas !"

Smoker n'accepta pas pour autant son aide et se releva seul. Au passage il aperçu la jeune rousse qui avait rejoint l'autre femme brune et toute deux se chuchotaient quelque chose en riant à moitié. Chesa avait le même air moqueur sur le visage. Allons bon ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore ? C'est avec un regard méfiant qu'il regarda Chesa se diriger d'elle-même vers sa moto. Il adressa un dernier regard à Luffy qui ricanait en regardant la scène mais apparemment il le laissait partir avec sa sœur sans rien dire. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de, lui aussi, se diriger vers sa moto. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il aurait un passager au retour, donc en passant chez lui il avait prit un deuxième casque. Il lui lança et elle le rattrapa en lui lançant un regard curieux.

"Oh tu y as pensé."

"Pfff." grommela-t-il en montant sur sa moto.

"Merci."

Smoker se retourna et la fixa surpris. "C'est qu'un casque, arrête de dire n'importe quoi."

"Non, non je ne dis pas merci pour le casque."

Alors là, Smoker ne comprenait plus rien. Cette fille faisait vraiment des choses incompréhensibles. Il ne lui avait rien fait, pourquoi elle le remerciait ? Chesa s'aperçu de son incompréhension totale et l'aida à comprendre.

"Merci d'avoir refusé."

Smoker pensait qu'elle se moquait encore une fois de lui, pourtant elle était toujours là devant lui, sans son habituel sourire moqueur. Non là elle était parfaitement sérieuse. Alors qu'elle aurait dû être furieuse ou encore en train de bouder dans son coin, car il lui avait refusé ce qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi elle lui avait demandé quelque chose si elle ne le voulait pas.

"En réalité, je déteste faire les magasins, et puis, avec ton enquête en ce moment, je trouve ça très déplacé." continua la jeune femme en se frottant l'arrière de la tête visiblement gênée tout en détournant le regard.

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ce chantage à l'instant ?"

Smoker était tellement abasourdi par ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire qu'il en avait encore oublié sa colère. Chesa s'avança vers lui et monta sur la moto derrière Smoker avant de répondre.

"Je voulais vérifier si tu n'était pas toi aussi, un de ses crétins qui font tout ce que je veux. Mais apparemment, tu peux réfléchir toi aussi."

Smoker comprit que c'était plus pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait dit merci. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait testé...

"Et si j'avais accepté tu aurais fait quoi ?" demanda-t-il curieux alors qu'il démarrait.

Avant qu'elle abaisse la visière de son casque, Smoker eu le temps d'apercevoir un sourire sadique. "Eh bien tant pis, je t'aurais baladé dans tous les magasins rien que pour t'embêter."

"Pfffffffff! Prends moi pour un con à nouveau et tu en subiras les conséquences."

Elle éclata de rire, cependant Smoker ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait quand même changer dans son comportement. Déjà elle se tenait à une distance de sécurité plus confortable pour lui. Elle se tenait aux poignées sur le côté de son siège. En d'autres termes, elle ne jouait pas les pots de colle comme la veille. En outre, elle resta silencieuse sans demander où ils allaient. La réponse était simple, direction la maison de Conis, la dernière victime connue.

La maison était toujours délimitée par les banderoles jaunes empêchant d'autres personnes non-autorisées à entrer. Il s'arrêta et rentra sur la scène de crime. L'avantage maintenant, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le déranger dans ses réflexions. Même Chesa semblait étrangement calme et se contentait juste de le fixer. Smoker décida de vérifier directement son hypothèse en la mettant en pratique grâce à sa nouvelle protégée.

"Dis moi Chesa, hier soir quand tu t'es enfuie de chez moi... Tu es sortie par la fenêtre, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je ne me suis pas 'enfuie'." précisa-t-elle. "Mais oui c'est vrai, c'est pas très compliqué d'ouvrir une fenêtre et de sortir."

Devant le silence de l'inspecteur au cheveux gris, Chesa fut très curieuse de connaître le rapport entre sa 'sortie' de la veille et le meurtre en question.

"Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Tu penses que tu peux faire la même chose mais cette fois de l'extérieur ?"

"Euh... Je sais pas... oui... peut-être... disons que la différence c'est qu'il n'y a pas la poignée pour ouvrir."

Il l'emmena à une fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon, tout en restant près de l'entrée.

"Attends moi, je vais aller à l'intérieur et te faire signe quand tu pourras entrer."

"Euh... d'accord..." répondit la jeune femme perdue.

Elle profita du temps que Smoker mit à entrer pour étudier la fenêtre en question. C'est vrai, elle était tout à fait normale, donc ce n'en serait que plus facile à effectuer son petit tour pour l'ouvrir. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire à plusieurs reprises pour régler certaines affaires avec son frère. Ou pour, tout simplement, rentrer tard sans que son grand-père ne s'en rende compte, sous peine d'être mise à mort.

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Smoker avait besoin d'elle surtout quand elle le vit se placer à l'autre bout du salon et prendre un téléphone en main. Il semblait se parler à lui-même, ce qui l'amusa. Ça la rendait heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre service. Pour elle, c'était une façon de s'excuser de l'avoir fait courir toute la matinée. Elle le vit lui faire signe et elle entreprit de s'occuper de sa tâche. Ce ne fut pas très long, elle avait toujours ses outils sur elle, au cas où. Elle fit glisser une lame entre les deux battants de la fenêtre et souleva le loquet qui l'a maintenait fermée. Elle entendit le bruit léger du crochet qui glisse sur son socle, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle souleva la fenêtre et elle entra avec souplesse tout en restant parfaitement silencieuse. Elle ferma le battant et s'appuya contre l'encadrement du salon tout en croisant les bras.

"Tadaaaa." dit-elle enfin.

Smoker qui l'avait observé pendant toute l'opération fronça alors des sourcils.

"D'où tu sors ces outils ?"

"Hem... On sait jamais." répondit-elle gênée par la question.

"Il n'avait pas du tout la clé en réalité." murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Chesa, ne tenant plus en place, se balada dans la maison. "Alors c'est ici que la dernière victime vivait ? Eh ben ! Elle avait aucun goût pour la déco ! C'est vraiment affreux ici."

Tandis qu'elle continuait à faire le tour de la maison en touchant à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et à tout commenter, Smoker lui ne l'écoutait pas du tout et restait dans ses pensés. Oui, maintenant il arrivait à voir la scène. Chesa s'était positionné comme par réflexe dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Le tueur avait sans doute dû faire la même chose. Simplement pour observer la victime paniquer avec son dernier appel. Il se déplaçait dans la pièce suivant les gestes qu'aurait pu faire les deux personnes anciennement présentes. Il les voyait presque bouger. Il commençait à comprendre le tueur. Conis n'était pas morte à côté du téléphone, la où elle se trouvait logiquement quand Il était entré dans la pièce vu qu'elle recevait son appel. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait observé avant, qu'il l'avait aussi prévenu qu'il était là, ou tout simplement attendu qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait voulu courir mais qu'elle s'était prise les pieds dans son tapis et s'était cognée à la table. D'où le coin du tapis retourné et le sang sur la table. Ce qui expliquait aussi la blessure qu'elle avait à l'avant du crâne. Apparemment il n'avait pas voulu la tuer aussi vite car il y avait quelques gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées un peu plus loin. Et c'était justement là qu'il y avait toutes les éclaboussures. C'était pervers. Le tueur avait pris tout son temps pour l'achever, il avait pris le temps de la regarder souffrir. Cet homme était complètement fou.

"Tu sais que quand tu marmonnes tout seul dans ton coin c'est hyper flippant ?" dit enfin Chesa en mordant dans un sandwich.

Cette réflexion sortit Smoker de ses pensées. "J'ai besoin de faire ça pour..." il se coupa quand il leva les yeux vers elle. "Attends où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?" demanda-t-il en désignant le sandwich.

"Ben, dans le frigo ! J'avais faim alors je me suis servi." répondit tout naturellement Chesa en continuant de manger.

"Mais ça appartient à une scène de crime!" s'empourpra Smoker.

"C'est bon ! Elle est morte elle va plus rien manger maintenant ! Et puis c'est ridicule, le tueur ne l'a pas frappée avec un sandwich."

Smoker se cacha les yeux dans une de ses mains dans un soupir de désespoir. Et dire que pendant un moment il commençait à apprécier cette personne. Il commençait à croire qu'elle était mature et pas si inutile que ça. Mais en réalité elle était comme son grand-père et ses deux idiots de frères.

"Pendant que tu étais en train de danser tout seul dans le salon, j'ai trouvé pourquoi c'est elle qui est morte." continua la jeune femme en se dirigeant à nouveaux vers la cuisine.

"QUOI ?"

"Oui, mais je sais pas si tu mérites de le savoir." rajouta Chesa en lui adressant son habituel sourire moqueur et en ressortant de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau dans une main et un autre sandwich dans l'autre. "Tiens mange, tu sembles épuisé quand même."

Elle lui tendit la nourriture et c'est le ventre de Smoker qui fut le premier à répondre. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien manger le midi à cause de la recherche de la jeune femme.

"Non." dit il sèchement en la repoussant d'un geste de la main.

"Tu m'énerves à refuser tout ce que je te propose." répondit-elle pas du tout énervée.

"On est sur une scène de crime là."

"Et tu es affamé. On ne peut pas bien travailler quand on est affamé. Allez, je plaisantais quand je disais que je l'avais trouvé dans le frigo ! Je suis pas folle."

Smoker lui lança un regard méfiant et prit ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, puis commença à manger avec appétit en se retournant vers le salon toujours ensanglanté. Il entendit un ricanement derrière lui et se retourna vers sa source.

"Non sérieusement, tu m'as cru ? Je plaisantais en disant ça ! Ça vient VRAIMENT du frigo."

Smoker s'étouffa à moitié et lâcha une série de jurons sur la jeune femme qui s'éclipsa dehors en riant. Smoker soupira à nouveau. Cette fille était désespérante vraiment. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, grâce à elle, il avait compris beaucoup de choses concernant l'enquête. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Hina et qu'il donne de nouveaux ordres à Tashigi. Il avala quand même le reste du sandwich rapidement, avant de sortir rejoindre Chesa hors de la maison.

Ils allèrent au poste de police et Smoker alla directement dans le bureau de Hina. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne.

" Elle est déjà partie, mais si vous voulez, je peux prendre un message."

Smoker tourna la tête lentement vers Tashigi qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. " Ah parfait ! Nous avons une nouvelle piste Tashigi. Nous venons de découvrir que le tueur avait des compétences dans le cambriolage."

"Eeeeeeh ! Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Je suis pas spécialiste en cambriolage !" s'exclama Chesa qui était en train de visiter tous les bureaux alentours.

"Très bien monsieur, mais si je peux me permettre, en quoi ça change quelques chose étant donné qu'on a aucun suspect ?" demanda Tashigi incertaine.

"La ferme ! Nous avons quelque chose c'est déjà ça ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde sait faire." toute la frustration de Smoker revenant à nouveau.

Tashigi se mit au garde-à-vous avant de partir vers le bureau commun avec de nouvelles informations.

"Quoi ? C'est ça ton bureau ?"

Smoker se retourna et vit que Chesa venait d'entrer dans son propre bureau, après avoir visité le bureau de tous les officiers du poste de police, sans se préoccuper de leur propriétaire, qui, au passage, étaient assez mécontents. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, tandis qu'elle était en train de le visiter, curieuse. Il n'aimait pas y travailler, préférant toujours aller ailleurs, à l'extérieur ou, au pire, dans le bureau de Hina. Résultat, il y avait des montagnes de paperasse sur son bureau, qu'il ne remplirait sans doute jamais. Il y avait un peu de bazar partout, comme des restes de repas oubliés ou d'autres objets improbables.

"Et tu arrives à travailler dans ce bazar ?" demanda Chesa choquée.

"Je ne viens presque jamais ici."

"Mais pourquoi il y a une chemise à toi ici ?" s'exclama-t-elle en soulevant la chemise.

Pour dire la vérité il ne s'en rappelait même plus, mais il refusa de lui dire la vérité, donc il préféra ne rien dire. Il se rappela d'une chose et chercha sur son bureau.

"Je vais en profiter pour faire un rapport. L'un de tes amis a frappé un agent de police sans raison valable."

"Tu peux pas faire ça." dit calmement Chesa en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau.

"Vraiment, et pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, si tu attaques Sanji en justice, Luffy interviendra, donc ils auront tous les deux des problèmes. Papi sera forcément mis au courant et voudra connaître la cause de tout ça. Du coup il saura que c'est parce que tu essayais de venir me récupérer de force, car tu m'avais perdu au bout de la première nuit. Résultat, c'est toi qui aura les plus gros problèmes."

Smoker réfléchit à ce que venait de lui expliquer Chesa. Elle avait raison au final, mais disait-elle ça pour le sauver lui, ou pour son ami ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Smoker n'avait pas le choix, il devait laisser passer cette histoire. Du moins, pour l'instant.

"Très bien, alors partons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici."

"Ah bon ? Déjà ?" Chesa fit une moue attristée, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps, alors il s'avança pour lui prendre le bras et sortir d'ici. Mais elle fit un bond en arrière en se tenant le bras, là où il l'avait serré plus tôt dans la journée. Smoker pensa voir une lueur de panique dans son regard, mais cru aussitôt que c'était son imagination. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai que ses compagnons avaient réagi bien vite lorsqu'il lui avait pris le bras...

"C'est bon je te suis." affirma calmement Chesa.

Elle affichait un visage parfaitement sérieux, et sortit de la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Smoker. Qu'avait il fait pour qu'elle change comme ça de comportement ? C'était assez déstabilisant pour lui. Il préféra ne rien demander, du moins pas de suite. Ça avait l'air sérieux, il ne voulait pas s'insinuer dans sa vie privée.

Ils retournèrent chez lui, en passant d'abord chez elle pour récupérer quelques affaires. Au début, Chesa fut surprise lorsque Smoker lui demanda où elle habitait, mais elle fut très heureuse qu'il prenne le temps de s'inquiéter pour son confort. Une fois chez Smoker, Chesa posa son sac tout en le regardant prendre directement la direction de la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, il déverrouilla la porte, mais ne sortit pas directement. Il posa les deux mains sur chaque côté du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui.

"Mais dans quel galère je me suis encore fourré ?" soupira-t-il en se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage.

"Ce n'est pas très sympa ce que tu dis. C'est de moi dont tu parles." répondit une voix qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

Smoker se tourna vers Chesa qui était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ses yeux. Au contraire c'était encore et toujours cette pointe d'amusement et de provocation. Ils restèrent là, à se contempler l'un, l'autre, surtout Chesa, car Smoker était torse nu, et elle remarqua que contrairement à la plupart des policiers, lui ne passait pas son temps assis à manger des sucreries. Smoker se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de se rincer l'œil, alors il lui envoya de l'eau à la figure pour qu'elle parte. Il se dirigea ensuite directement dans sa chambre.

"Hehe, bonne nuit." dit Chesa à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et entra dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour s'endormir, mais pas d'un sommeil assez profond pour ne pas entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il sentit une présence se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

"Smoker." murmura une voix douce à son oreille.

Il grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il pu ainsi voir Chesa à quelques centimètre de son visage. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça puis Chesa repris la parole, toujours en murmurant.

"Ça c'est pour tout à l'heure."

Et avant que Smoker puisse comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, elle lui versa un grand verre d'eau froide sur le visage. Chose qui le réveilla instantanément. Il se redressa et tenta de l'attraper, mais elle fut pus rapide et l'esquiva. C'est ainsi que commença une course poursuite à travers toute la maison. Même lorsqu'elle semblait coincé, Chesa réussissait à esquiver Smoker et à repartir. Sauf dans la cuisine, où il lui sauta dessus pour la bloquer dans un coin. Sous le choc, elle tombât en arrière et se retrouva assise, dos contre un placard. Il avait désormais un genoux à terre, une main sur son épaule et l'autre lui tenant son poignet. Il la sentit frissonner sous son emprise mais n'y fit pas plus attention. C'est alors que Chesa sentit quelque chose de froid à son poignet et quand elle regarda ce que c'était , elle s'aperçu qu'il l'avait menotté à l'un de ses placards. De sorte que certes, elle pouvait bouger, mais que très peu.

"Pour éviter que tu te promènes à nouveau cette nuit." souffla Smoker, un sourire sadique sur son visage.

"C'est une plaisanterie ?" s'exclama Chesa paniquée.

"C'est dommage, j'ai perdu la clé ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir la retrouver avant demain." affirma Smoker tout en s'éloignant.

"Tu peux pas faire ça ! Reviens immédiatement !" hurla Chesa.

Cependant Smoker retourna dans sa chambre. Il l'avait vraiment mis en colère sur ce coup là. Même la porte fermée, il entendait encore ses insultes, mais au bout d'un moment elle s'apaisèrent pour finir par s'arrêter. Smoker sourit heureux. Même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il commençait à l'apprécier. Et pour une fois il s'endormit avec un sentiment de plénitude.


	7. Un nouveau meurtre

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau meurtre

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Smoker se réveilla, parfaitement reposé. Il resta allongé dans son lit, serein. Il ne pensait à rien, observant juste son plafond blanc dans sa chambre sans luminosité. Il prit deux cigares sur sa table de nuit, les mit à la bouche et les alluma pour ensuite se repositionner dans son lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire une réelle pause. Il savait que c'était en parti de sa faute. Il passait son temps à se renfermer dans son tavail, sans jamais prendre de vacances. Du fait de son passé et de la manière dont il avait grandi, il s'était habitué à la solitude plutôt que de sortir ou encore de devoir supporter la présence d'autrui. Il ne supportait qu'Hina, car il la connaissait depuis petit. Et encore.

Mais la journée qu'il avait passé la veille, même si il avait surtout passé son temps à courir partout, lui avait donné envie de prendre ce temps, ce temps où il ne pensait pas qu'à arrêter des criminels, mais plutôt un temps pour lui. Surtout à la fin de la journée, il devait bien avouer que ça l'avait amusé de courir après Chesa. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, elle était toujours menottée dans sa cuisine à l'heure actuelle. Smoker se décida à se lever enfin pour aller voir sa protégée. En effet, elle était toujours là, assise sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle dormait, la tête reposant sur son épaule. La jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même, avec un bras à demi-levé à cause des menottes. Smoker prit son café puis s'assit sur une chaise qu'il placa en face d'elle. Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, tout en observant cette femme qui était chez lui. Maintenant qu'il la regardait, il était absorbé par le charme qu'elle dégageait naturellement. Lorsqu'elle dormait, elle semblait paisible, si innocente. Elle possédait tout simplement un visage d'ange. Une mèche rebelle de cheveux châtain clair barrait son visage. Il posa sa tasse à côté de lui pour replacer cette mèche derrière son oreille. Il ne pouvait le faire sans toucher sa peau merveilleusement douce. À ce contact, Chesa se réveilla immédiatement. Elle ouvrit subitemment les yeux et ne réagit absolument pas comme Smoker l'avait prévu. Elle hurla. Très fort.

"ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI ! VAS-T'EN, NE T'APPROCHE PAS !"

Elle donna un violent coup de pied qui projeta un Smoker pour le moins surpris de ce revirement de situation. Elle arrêta de se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit que sa main droite était bloquée par quelque chose. Ses yeux montèrent jusqu'aux menottes maintenant son poignet, puis se posèrent sur Smoker. Elle semblait revenir à elle, et se souvenir de tous les détails, car elle semblait furieuse également.

"Ah. Oui. C'est toi." son ton était froid et sec. Beaucoup moins chaleureux que ce à quoi Smoker était habitué depuis les deux derniers jours.

Maintenant il en était sûr, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette fille. Pour confirmer ses soupçons, il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle et l'effet fut immédiat. Elle se raidit et ne put s'empêcher de ramener ses jambes vers elle, tout en détournant le regard. L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait lire que de la tristesse sur les traits de son visage en plus d'être tendu. Elle semblait même... blessée ? Il pouvait également déceler de la douleur dans son regard. Il fallait qu'il sache. Ses changement de comportement étaient plus que déconcertant pour lui. Cependant, tandis qu'il n'était pas encore reenu de sa surprise, c'est Chesa qui prit la parole d'abord.

"Détache-moi maintenant." dit-elle trop calmement.

"Non, faut qu'on parle tous les deux, miss."

"J'ai rien à te dire Smoker. Tu es mon garde du corps, rien de plus. Et je n'ai pas envie de te parler."

Smoker s'énerva et frappa le placard juste à côté du visage de la jeune femme. Il se pencha très proche d'elle, si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Pourtant, elle continuait d'afficher un visage sans expression. Sauf pour les yeux, ses yeux dans lesquels Smoker aurait pu se perdre, mais qui en ce moment, n'étaient remplis que de haine et de tristesse.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?" murmura-t-il. "Je sais que tu fais semblant. Tu dis une chose mais tu en penses une autre. Arrête ses énigmes et parle-moi."

"Pff. Tu dis ça comme si on était amis alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis deux jours. En plus, je sais très bien que tu n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que mon grand-père revienne pour que je parte."

En disant cela, elle avait tout de même détourner le regard. Bon, elle ne voulait rien dire, mais juste pour l'instant. Smoker n'insista pas plus et se retira. Il en profita pour lui enlever les menottes avant de partir se préparer, la laissant seule. Lorsqu'il revint cinq minutes plus tard, elle était toujours assise sur le sol, se frottant le poignet droit.

"Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, on s'en va, et j'ai pas envie que tu me mettes en retard."

Elle releva la tête vers lui, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir pris son sac d'affaire. Smoker l'attendit calmement à l'entrée. Il n'avait pas rêvé, quand elle l'avait regardé, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle, Monkey D. Chesa, faisant partie du clan des personnes qu'on appelait les "rebelles", celle qui montrait le moins d'émotion d'entre tous. Elle avait failli fondre en larme devant lui, et ça, par sa faute. Il était allé trop loin avec elle, sans la connaître réellement. Il s'en voulait. Déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait pas à la base car elle n'avait jamais voulu être ici, alors maintenant, elle devait le haïr, pour qu'il ait osé franchir son espace personnel. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Smoker était attristé par ce résultat. Tellement, que même après que Chesa soit prête et qu'ils se rendirent au poste de police, toujours en silence, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ça. Machinalement, il se rendit au bureau d'Hina, qui cette fois, était là. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de la pile de dossier qu'elle était en train de lire, habitué à ce qu'il vienne dans son bureau.

"Ah tiens, bonjour Smoker. Que puis-je pour toi ?" demanda aimablement la femme officier.

La question sembla le sortir légèrement de ses pensées. "Ouais c'est ça, salut. Je voulais savoir si tu... Quoi ?"

Smoker s'était brusquement stoppé dans sa phrase en voyant son amie d'enfance relever brusquement la tête et le regarder d'un air choqué.

"Hina te connait depuis plus de 25 ans, et Hina ne t'as jamais entendu être une seule fois poli envers qui que ce soit. Que t'arrives-t-il ? Serais-tu malade ?"

"N'importe quoi ! Je suis aimable avec qui je veux. Je ne savais pas que je devais te faire un rapport à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose à quelqu'un." répliqua irrité Smoker, la remarque de sa collègue l'ayant quelque peu énervé. Encore.

"Aaaah tu es sur la défensive mon ami. Tu caches quelque chose. Mais Hina finit toujours par trouver."

"Ferme là ! Et dis moi plutôt si tu as des nouvelles à me dire."

Mais la femme aux cheveux rose n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qu'elle avait trouvé car ils entendirent la voix de Chesa s'élever dans le bureau commun.

"Tiens, tu l'as retrouvée hier ?" taquina Hina.

Smoker lui adressa un regard assassin, avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Il aperçu la jeune femme debout face à un simple agent que Smoker ne reconnut pas. Il était brun et avait une cicatrice au menton. Il était parfaitement immobile et stoïque devant Chesa, qui elle, pestait car elle avait du café plein ses vêtements. Elle se tourna alors vers Smoker.

"Non mais ils sont complètement idiots tes collègues ou quoi ? Yen a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre ici."

Smoker ne savait pas quoi répondre. La première pensée qu'il eu fut qu'elle venait de lui reparler comme si l'accident du matin n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas la laisser insulter des agents de police comme si de rien était. Quoique... lui le faisait bien des fois. Non, c'était pas une raison.

"Ce n'est que du café, viens, ce n'est pas la fin du monde." proposa-t-il calmement en montrant d'un coup de tête son propre bureau.

Contre toute attente, pendant quelques instants, elle se détendit, puis au final éclata de rire.

"Tu as raison. Je me suis légèrement emportée. Excuse-moi mec, j'ai eu un dur réveil."

Elle ramassa le verre de café que l'agent avait renversé sur elle, et lui rendit, vide, tandis que le coupable de cette action restait toujours debout le visage fermé à toute émotion. Tout ça sous le regard ébahi des autres policiers. Puis après un dernier sourire, elle partit dans le bureau de Smoker. Smoker alla la suivre et vit du coin de l'oeil Hina l'observant.

"Hina a compris." murmura-t-elle avant d'elle aussi partir dans son propre bureau.

Smoker ignora la remarque et retrouva Chesa, assise sur son bureau, ou plutôt, sur toute la paperasse. Tout de suite la tension monta d'un cran. Chacun évitant le regard de l'autre.

"Écoute, ce matin..." commença Smoker.

"Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Tu ne le savais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

"Justement j'aimerai savoir."

"Non." répondit-elle séchement.

"Pourquoi ?" insista-t-il.

Elle descendit du bureau et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était un regard froid et imposant. "Juste ne le refais plus jamais, car la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi indulgente." dit-elle dans un murmure menaçant.

"Tu es en train de me menacer ? Je te signale que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix." répliqua Smoker qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Encore une fois, sa protégée le surprit car toute menace disparue et fut remplacée par son habituel sourire moqueur.

"On a toujours le choix, Smoker."

Ses changements de comportements destabilisait grandement Smoker. Il resta là penaud, tandis qu'elle s'étais rassise sur son bureau.

"Il faudrait qu'on aille voir ta chère collègue 'je parle de moi à la troisième personne' non?" proposa Chesa.

"C'est quoi cette appelation ?" répliqua Smoker.

"C'est juste la vérité." elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil. "Allez, tu as une enquête à résoudre je te rapelle, moi je vais bien trouver un change."

Elle se releva et partit avant que Smoker puisse dire quoique se soit. Au passage, il remarqua qu'Hina était juste à côté de son bureau dans le couloir, à l'attendre. Elle avait tout entendu de la conversation car la porte avait été laissée ouverte. Elle se tourna vers son collègue et répéta. "Hina a comprit."

"Incroyable, tu as compris quelque chose. Tu vas me le dire, ou continuer à faire ça pour m'agacer encore plus que je ne le suis ?"

"Non, Hina aime bien te voir dans cet état." Et sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre à ça, Hina continua. "Par rapport à l'enquête, l'équipe d'Hina a découvert que chaque victime avait un lien direct avec le crime en question. Autant dire que le tueur choisi ces victimes, en fonction de la plaie qu'il va réaliser. Pour le fleuve de sang, la jeune femme était infirmière donc avait l'habitude de voir du sang. La deuxième victime travaillait dans un laboratoire et effectuait des expériences sur des grenouilles, ce qui correspond encore une fois. La troisième était apicultrice et la quatrième travaillait dans une agence d'extermination des insectes. La cinquième avait passé toute sa vie dans une boucherie, celle de son père, et la sixième était stagiaire dans le restaurant où on l'a retrouvée. Elle commençait ses études pour devenir cuisinière."

"Et pour la dernière ? Sa mort correspond en effet à une pluie de grèle enflammée, mais à quoi on peut le relier ?"

"La météo !" dit une voix se rapprochant des deux agents.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers Chesa qui portait maintenant une très jolie chemise bleu pâle. Elle affichait un sourire vainqueur d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

"Cette fille commançait à être passionnée de météo. D'ailleurs elle avait tout le nécessaire pour l'étudier. Enfin elle commençait tout juste avec quelques livres, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas évident."précisa-t-elle sous le regard ébahi des deux officiers.

"Et tu as compris tout ça hier, juste en venant 10 min sur la scène de crime ?" demanda surpris Smoker.

"Euh... oui et non. Disons que je savais déjà quoi chercher en y allant. J'avais compris ça avant."

"Mais comment tu savais tout ça ?" s'exclama Smoker sentant qu'elle avait encore fait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire.

"Tu crois vraiment que je suis restée à t'attendre sagement pendant que tu courrais partout dans la ville hier ? En réalité je suis arrivée au poste de police un peu avant toi et un ancien ami a accepté de me passer les dossiers concernant l'enquête." affirma-t-elle, heureuse de son travail. "D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas remarqué mon absence." ajouta-t-elle légèrement boudeuse.

Hina ne put retenir un petit rire, alors que Smoker lui, ne put retenir un soupir. Il avait couru toute la matinée partout dans toute la ville, alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours à son point de départ. Chesa ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant.

"D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'ils soient choisis uniquement par rapport à ça. J'ai cherché, et elles ont toutes eu à un moment, même infime, un passage douteux dans leur vie."

"Comment ça ?" cette fois ce fut Hina qui était interessée.

"Eh bien... Toutes les victimes jusqu'à présent on eu au moins une fois, un lien avec un des rebelles."

Un court silence arriva sur les trois personnes après cette déclaration, et ce fut Smoker qui le coupa.

"Ce qui explique ses capacité." murmura-t-il.

"Hein ?" Chesa était perdu.

"C'est forcément l'un d'entre eux. Il a la capacité de cambrioler une maison et il peut pirater notre base de donnée. Tashigi m'a expliqué que c'était à cause de ça que l'on ne retrouvait jamais les numéros de téléphone qui appelent les victimes avant le meurtre."

Chesa fronça les sourcils à cette conclusion attive, mais ne répondit rien.

"En tout cas, il nous faut deviner qui sera sa prochaine victime." précisa Hina.

"C'est trop tard."

Encore une fois, les deux officiers se tournèrent surpris vers Chesa qui affichait un air assez sombre.

"J'ai regardé les dates entre chaque meurtre. A chaque fois, la durée entre les meurtres est divisée par deux. Donc si j'ai bien compté, le meurtre a eu lieu hier. Le prochain sera demain et le dernier sera dans deux jours."

"Un moyen pour lui, de montrer son impatiente. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisi ce procédé, il a un message à passer." ajouta Hina un lueur dans les yeux.

"On s'en fout de ce qu'il a à dire. Il y a un malade en liberté, notre priorité est de le retrouver." coupa Smoker.

"La plaie suivante consistait à lâcher des sauterelles pour dévorer toute la verdure qui restait." commença Chesa en réfléchissant.

"Et si ce n'était pas la verdure mais un humain qui était à dévorer ?" demanda Hina.

"Par des sauterelles ?" demanda surpris Smoker, mais les deux femmes l'ignorèrent et continuèrent.

"Impossible que ce soit des insectes qui causent une mort comme ça. Mais il y a beaucoup d'autres animaux qui peuvent faire l'affaire..."

"Donc si on suit notre logique, c'est quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'animaux..."

"Le plus logique serait un endroit où l'on trouve le plus d'animaux..."

"Un zoo." affirmèrent-elles en même temps.

"Ça y est vous avez fini ? Ne refaîtes plus jamais ça, c'est très agaçant." intervint Smoker sur les nerfs.

Chesa éclata de rire tandis qu'Hina était satisfaite de leur trouvaille. "Il semblerait que toi et Hina formiez une bonne équipe. Mais ne te fait pas d'hillusions, Hina n'a pas changé d'avis sur toi."

A ce moment, Tashigi arriva comme une furie devant ses supérieurs et la jeune femme qui arrêta de rire immédiatement.

"Colonel Smoker ! Colonel Hina ! Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. C'est un dresseur dans un cirque non loin d'ici."

"A quoi ça sert d'avoir parler pendant tout ce temps si au final on nous l'annonce 30 secondes après." grogna Smoker désespéré.

"On se rapproche du but, alors arrête de te plaindre." déclara Hina hautaine.

"Pff. En plus, votre prédiction était fausse." précisa-t-il en suivant sa subordonnée qui lui montrait le chemin.

Ils se rendirent tous les quatre sur la nouvelle scène du crime, qui n'était clairement pas joyeuse. Il y avait des morceaux de cadavre éparpillés un peu partout, certains à moitié dévoré, d'autre, juste arrachés et balançés. Sur le côté de la pièce, un lion était allongé, semblant dormir paisiblement. Avant de se rendre compte en s'approchant, qu'en réalité, il avait été abattu. Chesa mit une main sur sa bouche et retint un haut-le-coeur en voyant la scène. Smoker voyant le dégoût de la jeune femme, se rapprocha d'elle et prit des nouvelles.

"Ça va aller ? Tu n'es pas obligé de voir ça, tu peux sortir si tu veux."

"Non c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai vu des pires !"

Elle essaya de dire cela avec un ton rassurateur tout en affichant un air plus sûr d'elle, mais la couleur de son visage, lui, ne mentait pas. Smoker vit bien son air verdâtre, et ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Cependant, la sachant extremement tétue, il n'insista pas et se dirigea vers Hina qui les observait, pensive.

"En quoi peut on être sûr que ce n'est pas un accident ? Si ça ce trouve, c'est juste une coincidence." demanda Smoker suspicieux.

"Tu as souvent vu des dresseurs qualifiés, se faire déchiqueter par leurs animaux qu'ils ont depuis longtemps apprivoisé ?" répliqua moqueuse Hina.

"Ce n'est pas impossible. Et puis même si c'est pas le cas, rien ne dit que c'est en lien avec notre affaire." se défendit Smoker.

"C'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici ? Pour le vérifier ?"

"On perd notre temps je pense. Tu veux juste avoir raison pour satisfaire ton égau démesuré."

Tashigi intervint rapidement et en profita par la même occasion de mettre un terme à leur dispute.

"La victime s'apelle Morge, agé de 35 ans, il a toujours vécu dans ce cirque et s'entraîne au dressage d'animaux depuis qu'il a 8 ans. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est mort dévoré par son propre lion, qu'il a depuis plus de 10 ans apparement. Donc ce n'était pas son premier tour de cirque avec lui. Cette fois, il y a eu des témoins de la scène. Ils expliquent que Morge était en pleine répétition de son tour, mais que son lion a soudainement perdu la raison comme si il avait eu la rage. Il lui a sauté dessus sans prévenir et a commencé à lui arracher le bras, puis la tête, puis s'est attaqué au reste du corps. Bien sûr, les autres artistes présents ont essayé d'intervenir, mais les spectateurs étaient tous dans ce petit studio la-bas." Elle pointa une pièce à part qui avait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la salle où ils se trouvaient. Ils s'en rapprochèrent pendant que Tashigi continuait son rapport. "Ils ont expliqué que c'était une mesure de sécurité à cause du lion. Pour éviter qu'il soit soumit à la pression de la foule tout le temps. Résultat, lorsqu'ils ont voulu sortir, la porte était verrouillée, donc impossible de sortir."

"Il se trouvait avec eux. J'ai remarqué qu'il aimait être présent et prendre son temps à observer sa victime." dit Smoker tout en examinant la baie vitrée qui avait été brisée plus tôt.

"Ou est le directeur ?" demanda Hina.

"C'est le moi responsable de ce cirque." répondit une voix criarde.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un homme avec un gros nez rouge s'approcher.

"Je suis Baggy le Clown et j'espère que vous pourrez me retrouver vite fait le coupable, car c'est très mauvais pour les affaires cette histoire et il va me faire perdre de l'argent !" cria-t-il. Mais juste après il aperçu Chesa à moitié cachée derrière Smoker, se tenant contre le mur. "TOI ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens en profiter pour me voler c'est ça ?" s'écria-t-il.

Cependant Chesa était beaucoup trop concentrée à ne pas vomir partout pour répondre. Ce fut Smoker qui intervint.

"Elle est avec moi. Cela pose-t-il un problème, monsieur ?"

"Non, non pas du tout. Je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez, je dois partir pour des affaires." se dépécha de répondre Baggy d'une voix qu'il voulait douce, se rendant compte de sa bétise.

Il se précipita en dehors de la salle tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du lion désormais. Un des agents de l'équipe de Smoker se tourna vers lui.

"Colonel Smoker ! Nous allons devoir ouvrir le lion pour récupérer et examiner les morceaux du corps de la victime."

"Vous êtes répugnants ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ?" s'exclama Hina.

"Euh... Non madame, il faut les extraire avant que les sucs gastriques attaquent nos preuves."

Alors là, Chesa n'était plus verte, mais grise. Elle s'appuyait d'une main contre le mur, et essayait de respirer le plus calmement possible. Smoker la surveillait, inquiet, et voyait bien le moment où elle allait céder. Déjà, ce qu'avait dit l'agent avait dégouté la pauvre femme mais lorsqu'il prit le scalpel et entreprit la découpe de l'estomac de la bête, là ce fut trop. Elle murmura un mot d'excuse et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il la suivit du regard, plus inquiet encore.

"Ah enfin ! C'est qu'elle est tétue cette fille." s'exclama Hina.

Smoker se tourna vers elle surpris par sa remarque. Elle lui lançait un regard accusateur, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

"Tu vas peut-être pouvoir te concentrer correctement maintenant ! Hina a bien vu comment tu la regardes."

"Et comment je la regarde ?" demanda Smoker provocateur.

"Avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Du coup tu ne te concentres pas."

"Elle est sous ma responsabilité, je suis obligé de la surveiller." s'énerva Smoker.

"Pas comme ça ! Avant tu étais obsédé par ton travail, tu te renfermais toujours sur toi-même. Et là depuis ce matin, tu es ailleurs, tu as même été poli. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être contre cette nouvelle responsabilité en tout cas. Que c'est il passé hier pour qu'elle te change à ce point en une journée ?"

"Rien du tout ! D'ailleurs ça ne te concerne pas." hurla Smoker.

S'apercevant qu'ils étaient observés, Smoker préféra sortir prendre l'air. Il aperçu Chesa un peu plus loin, appuyé avec les mains contre un arbre, reprenant sa respiration, après avoir libéré son dégoût. Il alla la rejoindre et tandis qu'elle se redressait, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle eu un frisson et se retourna brusquement pour voir qui c'était. Il se rappela alors de son problème et se dépécha de retirer sa main, mais elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, elle paraissait même soulager que ce soit lui.

"Désolée pour ça." murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Très peu de personne supporte la vision d'une scène comme celle-ci, c'est normal." rassura Smoker.

Ils restèrent un peu silencieux et Smoker commença le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

"Tu connais ce Baggy ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle détourna les yeux génée par la question. Smoker n'eut plus de doute sur ce qui allait suivre.

"Je sais que tu connais tout les grandes personnes dans le monde du travail au noir ou du clan des rebelles. J'ai besoin que tu me dises qui il est. Si il fait parti du clan des rebelles, cela confirmera notre hypothèses que les victimes sont en lien avec eux."

Elle sembla hésiter, mais toute hésitation disparue lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Il fait parti des deux en réalité. Son cirque lui donne la permition de se déplacer à chaque place importante dans la ville. Il en profite pour faire sa loi à cet endroit et pour faire son trafic. Aucun des salariés chez lui n'est employé de façon réglementaire... Dis, tu vas l'arrêter maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air coupable.

Smoker ne répondit rien à cela. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais son devoir l' obligeait à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était en train de trahir les siens, mais c'étaient des moment s'écoula avant que Chesa ne reprenne la parole, s'en voulant toujours de ne pas pouvoir rester à l'intérieur.

"J'aurais souhaité vous aider quand même, sans rester dehors." avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Tu nous as suffisament aidé je trouve. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas sensé avoir accès aux informations confidentielles." plaisanta Smoker.

Une lueur étrange apparu dans le regard de Chesa, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il y avait car Tashigi arriva avec une boîte dans les mains en l'appelant.

"Monsieur, nous avons trouvé la probable cause de tout ce carnage. Ils viennent de trouver ce qui ressemble à des comprimés. Hina pense que c'est sans doute des médicaments spéciaux et elle m'a demandé de vous les emmener."

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans leur direction, elle se prit les pieds dans une des racines de l'abres qui sortait du sol et renversa tout le contenu de la boîte à leur pieds. Ils eurent alors, tous les deux la vision des soit disant comprimés accompagnée d'une bonne dose de sang et quelques organes en prime. Chesa se retourna immédiatement pour recommencer à vomir tandis que Smoker mordit si fort dans ses cigares qu'il les coupa et tombirent.

"TASHIGI !" hurla Smoker.

La jeune officier comprit qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bétise se releva tenant toujours la boîte, vide à présent, en essayant de la cacher derrière elle. Elle resta cependant à attendre la colère de son supérieur. Mais elle ne vint pas. Smoker resta un petit moment à la fusiller du regard, puis mit à nouveau deux cigares à la bouche, puis les alluma.

"Très bien, Tashigi, tu vas laisser ça là, et accompagné Chesa au poste de police. J'espère qu'au moins tu n'auras pas l'occasion de créer une autre catastrophe d'ici là." souffla-t-il un peu trop calme.

"Oui monsieur."

Tashigi emmena donc Chesa avec elle. Chesa qui ne protesta pas pour une fois, elle était même d'accord pour partir loin de cette horreur. Très bien, maintenant qu'il était sûr que sa protégée allait bien, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son enquête. Il rentra dans le châpiteau où l'attendait Hina les bras croisé. Cette fois elle souriait.

"C'est très intelligent de m'avoir envoyé Tashigi avec des preuves. Résultat, elles sont par terre." déclara Smoker énervé. "Vous deux ! Allez ramassez ses idioties." ordonna-t-il à deux hommes qui passaient.

"Eh bien voilà le vrai Smoker de retour." s'amusa Hina. Devant le silence de son collègue elle continua. "Elle est mignonne quand même."

"C'est la petite-fille du chef surtout. Il me tuerait si j'avais des pensées comme ça, ce qui n'est pas le cas bien sûr." ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard furieux à Hina.

"Bien sûr..." murmura Hina toujours amusée de la situation.

"Bon on en revient à l'enquête ou on attend un nouveau meurtre ?" s'écria Smoker. "Je pense que le tueur a drogué le lion pour qu'il devienne incontrolable. Ce qui explique les comprimés que tu as trouvé. Sans doute qu'ils devaient être dissimulée dans la nourriture qui lui était donné pour les récompenses pendant son tour. Ce qui explique pourquoi cette folie fut si soudaine." reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. "D'ailleurs ou est le directeur du cirque ?"

"Il est là-bas pourquoi ?" demanda curieuse Hina.

"Tu devrais le surveiller, je pense qu'il n'a pas son permis pour son cirque. Et tu devrais faire des recherches sur lui par rapport aux rebelles. On peut enfin en tenir un." expliqua Smoker.

"Mmmmh... Très bien, Hina est intéréssée. Hina va s'occuper de ça immédiatement."

Et elle partit avec son équipe de renseignement, tout en arrêtant Baggy au passage, pour suspicion. Smoker souffla un coup et continua à examiner la scène, tout en faisant les shémas dans sa tête. Bien entendu, il vira tout le monde le dérangeant sur son passage. Il resta une bonne heure à tourner en rond et finit par partir satisfait. Cette fois-ci il quittait la scène de crime en ayant comprit son principe. Il retourna au poste de police, se demandant comment se trouvait Chesa actuellement, et si elle ou Tashigi n'avait rien fait exploser entre temps. Il arriva dans le bureau commun et trouva Tashigi travaillant à son bureau désigné.

"Colonel Smoker ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé et Chesa se trouve dans votre bureau." dit-elle précipitament en le voyant.

Il entra dans son bureau prudent, et ouvrit ensuite la porte entièrement, surpris de ce qu'il bureau était éclairé par la lumière passant par la fenêtre, alors que d'habitude il faisait toujours sombre. L'odeur du cigare toujours attaché à ce bureau avait disparu et tout était parfaitement rangé ! D'ailleurs pendant un instant il cru qu'il s'était trompé de porte. Mais il y avait en effet Chesa assise sur son fauteil, penchée en arrière, les bras derrière la tête et les pieds sur le bureau dont on pouvait enfin voir la couleur. Elle remarqua sa présence car elle se redressa immédiatement et se mit à rougir.

"J'ai pas fais ça pour toi ! Tu mettais trop de temps à revenir et je m'ennuyais étant donné que j'ai déjà tout visité hier. Et puis je n'ai pas rangé, j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires."

Smoker ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cela. On aurait dit une enfant prise sur le fait.

"J'ignorais que Monkey D. Chesa était capable de faire quelque chose d'aimable gratuitement." taquina alors Smoker.

Elle grogna quelque chose d'inaudible pour Smoker. Puis d'un coup il y eu des coups à la fenêtre. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux pour voir de qui il s'agissait et un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Chesa tandis que Smoker, lui, se rembruni.

"Ace !" s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :D Profitez, pcq je pars en vacance dans un endroit ou je ne peux pas avoir d'ordi donc je n'avancerai pas cette fic. Par contre je vais publier deux petit trucs à part en attendant si ça vous intéresse ^^ C'est pour patienter ;) Bonne vacances !


	8. Révélation du passé

Chapitre 8 : Révélation du passé

"C'est quoi cette manie de passer par les fenêtres chez vous ?" grommela Smoker.

Il était en train d'observer Chesa qui aidait son frère aîné à entrer dans le bureau en le tirant par la fenêtre. Une fois le visiteur debout, la jeune femme lui sauta au cou.

"Ace ! Ça fait longtemps !" s'exclama-t-elle dans les bras de son frère réjouit.

"Je suis allé prendre des nouvelles auprès de Luffy et j'ai été surpris de ne pas te trouver avec lui. Il m'a expliqué la situation, donc je me suis dépêché de venir te voir et te libérer de ton cauchemar." et disant cela il lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis se reprit. "Mais je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu tombes sur le pire de tous." répliqua-t-il d'un ton moins joyeux en fixant Smoker.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Ace" menaça Smoker en s'avançant.

"Vous vous connaissez ?" demanda Chesa surprise, se détachant par la même occasion de l'étreinte avec son frère.

"Elle n'est pas au courant ? Remarque, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter." ricana le policier, prenant une bouffée de ses cigares.

"Hem... Juste une de mes petites aventures, Chesa, rien de plus."

"La prochaine fois, je ferai en sorte que tu restes au trou beaucoup plus longtemps que 3 jours. Et ton grand-père n'y changera rien."

"Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois."

"Attendez... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Tu es allé en prison Ace ? C'est vrai ?" demanda inquiète la jeune femme.

"Tu te rappelles de ma petite escapade d'il y a un an ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça. "Oui, bien sûr, tu as dis que tu étais parti pour le compte de Barbe Blanche."

"Eh bien voilà, ça c'est un peu mal passé, et j'ai en effet fait un tour en prison. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé à toi et Luffy pour éviter que vous veniez vous précipiter me chercher. Et celui qui m'a enfermé, c'est ton cher ami le flic, ici présent." il se reprit, voyant l'air inquiet qu'affichait sa sœur. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien fait de grave, et puis leurs prisons ne sont pas si horribles que ça." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

"Tu as été arrêté pour pyromanie dans une rue bondée de personnes, sans aucune autorisation. De plus tu as créé un incendie dans la ville. Je ne te laisserai pas t'amuser selon tes envies." menaça à nouveau Smoker.

"Allez vieux, c'était un accident ! J'ai eu un petit accrochage avec une certaine personne... Mais maintenant, je maîtrise mieux la chose ! La preuve, je ne crée plus d'incendie et vous ne remarquez même plus mes passages. Je m'amuse juste ou je travaille, je ne souhaite pas créer des ennuis." il se ressaisit et afficha son sourire typique, plein d'insouciance. "Mais bon, c'est pas important, je suis pas là pour ça, mais pour voir ma merveilleuse sœur ! Et aussi pour te libérer de ce sale grincheux, ne l'oublions pas."

Chesa affichait maintenant le même sourire que son frère, ce sourire insouciant, mais heureux. Smoker ne le prit pas de la même manière. Il traversa la distance qui le séparait de la fratrie en deux pas et prit Ace par le col de sa chemise.

"Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à faire ici. Alors, avant que je ne trouve une raison de te ramener à ta place, c'est à dire dans une cellule, tu ferai mieux de déguerpir rapidement."

"Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir immédiatement." provoqua alors le jeune homme se libérant de la prise du policier.

"Arrêtez ! S'il te plaît, Smoker, laisse le rester un peu, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et de toute façon je n'ai plus le droit de sortir, donc c'est ma seule chance de le voir." Puis lui lançant un regard suppliant directement dans les yeux bruns de l'agent elle ajouta. "C'est mon frère."

Smoker cru un instant qu'elle essayait de lui faire le même coup qu'elle avait fait à son grand-père, pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais remarqua qu'elle avait dit cela d'une voix fatiguée. Que son expression était fatiguée. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait endurée durant la journée avec ce meurtre pour le moins sanglant avait dû l'affecter plus qu'elle n'oserai l'avouer. Elle n'avait même plus la volonté d'utiliser son charme manipulateur pour arriver à ses fins. Et c'est pour cela, se surprenant lui même, qu'il accepta en marmonnant.

"Dépêche-toi, il n'a rien à faire ici, et si on le voit, il aura des problèmes, dû à son passé. Il risque d'être accusé d'essayer de récupérer des informations dans un poste de police pour le compte des rebelles."

Ace affichait toujours son sourire niais, et replaça sa chemise jaune correctement. Il lança tout de même un regard suspicieux à sa sœur, puis à l'officier qui prenait place derrière son bureau, fumant comme à son habitude, ses deux éternels cigares. Il prit place également sur une chaise et mit ses pieds sur le bureau, tout en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

"Eh ben ! Je pensais pas que tu réussirai à l'apprivoiser celui-là. Hehe, tu es allée plutôt vite."

"Dis pas ça." répliqua la concernée blessée. "Je ne fais rien de tel, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas de ma faute la plupart du temps, les décisions que prennent les gens en ma présence. Mais là ça n'a rien à voir."

"Eh Portgas, j'ai accepté que tu restes, mais pas que tu fasses comme chez toi. Alors, tes pieds, tu les vires. Et surveille ce que tu dis, parce que je peux tout aussi bien revenir sur ma décision."

Ace leva un sourcil en entendant sa remarque, surtout que Chesa en parlant avait pris place sur le bureau en question et que ça ne semblait déranger personne. Il leva tout de même les pieds en ricanant. Il s'amusait beaucoup quand même.

"Tu ne le fera pas j'en suis sûr."

"Vraiment ? Tu veux tester ? Je faisais ça juste pour éviter une nouvelle fugue cette nuit, mais s'il le faut je l'enfermerai à nouveau l'empêchant de te voir." répliqua Smoker calme et froid.

Chesa ne disait rien, mais les remarques qu'ils s'échangeaient ne semblait pas lui plaire.

"Tu l'as enfermé et tu es toujours en vie ?" s'exclama Ace surpris.

Là, Chesa réagit en rougissant et intervint. "Laisse le, Ace. C'était juste un malentendu. Sinon comment vas-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant ces derniers mois ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de toi."

Si Chesa le disait, c'est que ça devait être vrai ! Ace n'insista donc pas et commença à parler de ses dernières péripéties avec ses amies. Il discuta aussi de tout et de rien, prenant des nouvelles d'elle, tandis que Smoker commençait à somnoler, ne voulant pas écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais il était quand même juste à côté d'eux, alors même si il ne le voulait pas, il n'avait pas le choix.

"Hem hem. Tu devrais pas raconter tout ça, je suis là, tu sais ? Et j'entends tout. Je n'aurai pas le regret une seconde d'avoir une raison de t'arrêter."

En effet, Ace commençait à raconter quelque chose qui était tout à fait contre la loi. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait stoppé dans son récit, surpris, comme si il avait oublié sa présence. Puis il reprit son fameux air idiot mais heureux.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'apprendre quelque chose, pas vrai ?"

"Malheureusement pour moi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de cette affaire, alors je lui laisse tout le plaisir de trouver les preuves pour t'accuser de cela."

Ace éclata de rire et se leva, prenant la direction de la fenêtre restée ouverte après son passage.

"D'ailleurs, je vais devoir partir. On m'attend pour euh... enfin non on m'attend pas vraiment, mais il se fait tard et père attend que je lui raconte ce dont je viens de te parler."

Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas de son véritable père, Chesa le savait. Elle connaissait Barbe Blanche, le chef de leur gang, et la relation qu'il avait avec toutes les personnes travaillant pour lui. Chacun l'appelait père et lui les traitait comme ses enfants. Il était sans doute l'homme le plus puissant de tous les rebelles. Ça faisait presque envie, toute cette ambiance.

"Oh, déjà ?" dit tristement Chesa.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrai demain ! Peut-être que Luffy viendra aussi." proposa gentillement l'aîné en lui adressant un nouveau clin d'œil.

"Hors de question ! J'ai accepté pour cette fois, mais c'était exceptionnel." s'exclama Smoker en se levant de son siège.

"Chesa ? Tu permets que je parle un peu en privé avec ton cher garde du corps ?" demanda froidement Ace ayant perdu légèrement son sourire.

Elle le regarda, surprise de le voir si froid. Lui qui est habituellement si plaisantin. Elle haussa des épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Du moment que vous ne vous entre-tuez pas. Je vais dans le bureau de papi."

Et elle sortit. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte que les deux hommes laissèrent exploser leur colère. Surtout dans le cas de Ace, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Mais l'homme aux cigares fut plus rapide.

"Je suis censé la garder vivante. Et vous êtes un danger constant, il est hors de question que vous veniez comme bon vous semble. Surtout ici."

"Écoute moi bien, le grincheux." coupa Ace. "Le vieux a décidé que ce serait toi qui t'occupe de notre sœur à cause de ce malade en liberté, mais sache que Luffy et moi, nous la surveillions bien avant ça. Alors ce n'est pas toi qui vas pouvoir décider de la moindre chose la concernant c'est compris ? Nous te laissons en sa compagnie, c'est déjà beaucoup. Mais tu ne vas pas nous empêcher de venir la voir chaque jour."

Le jeune homme bouillonnait encore de rage face à Smoker qui s'était calmé et réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit.

"Pourquoi la surprotéger à ce point ? Je doute qu'elle ait réellement besoin de vous en plus." demanda-t-il enfin, posément.

"On a nos raisons." répondit sèchement Ace.

"Et lesquelles ? Elle habite chez moi à présent, et ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons le changer pour l'instant. J'ai remarqué son comportement étrange via certaines choses. J'aimerais en connaître la raison ! Je ne pourrais pas faire mon travail correctement si je ne le sais pas."

Non mais c'était quoi ce secret qui pesait sur ces trois personnes ? Pourquoi Garp ne lui en avait pas parlé au début de sa mission ? Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de toutes ses cachotteries, et qu'on le prenne pour un simple idiot devant obéir aveuglément aux ordres.

"Tu as remarqué ? C'est étrange... Ceux qui le remarquent sont ceux qui ont eu la folie de poser une fois la main sur elle, et la plupart du temps, ils n'ont pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'ils se retrouvent déjà à l'hôpital. C'est bizarre."

"T'as fini de te foutre de moi ? Je vais finir par perdre patience."

Mais Ace l'ignora et résuma la situation d'un air penseur.

"Le vieux a décidé de te faire confiance pour cette 'mission', sachant que Luffy et moi étions déjà là. Ce qui veut dire, qu'il te fait parfaitement confiance dans ce domaine.

Luffy t'as également laissé emmener notre soeur chez toi, hier. Il est idiot pour beaucoup de chose, mais pas en ce qui concerne sa sœur jumelle. Normalement, ils sont inséparables, et toi, tu as réussi à les séparer en deux jours. Selon lui, ça peut être amusant de te laisser avec elle, et c'est aussi mieux pour sa sécurité... Je ne suis pas du même avis."

"Je m'en tape de tes conclusions, et de ton avis."

"Tu voulais savoir pourquoi nous la surveillons ?" demanda Ace sur un ton provocateur. "Tout simplement pour la protéger de toi."

Un silence suivi sa déclaration. Smoker mit un certain temps à enregistrer l'information et ensuite à la décrypter.

"Moi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Tu es un homme. Et en plus tu es un flic, ce qui empire la situation."

"Il y a plein de flics ici, tu vas pas me dire que c'est une coïncidence que ça tombe pile sur moi ? Et puis de quoi je suis coupable au juste ?" s'énerva Smoker.

"Tu as raison, au début c'était de tous les hommes dont on devait la protéger. À présent, la situation a changé, et maintenant, c'est juste toi."

Smoker commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur le problème en question, et espérait de tout son cœur se tromper. Toutes les réactions de la jeune femme, manipulatrice avec les hommes, mais apeurée quand on l'approchait, et tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son aîné, il n'arrivait qu'à une seule conclusion. Mais il ne voulait pas la dire. Il préférait plutôt demander et entendre une autre réponde.

"Que lui est il arrivé ?"

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Toi l'un des meilleurs détectives ? Tu aurais dû comprendre dès le début..."

"Tais-toi et réponds moi !" s'écria Smoker.

Ace poussa un soupir. "Tout le monde semble te faire confiance. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, même elle est de ton côté, alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de te dire la vérité.

Elle avais à peine 15 ans... J'étais déjà parti de la maison et Luffy ne parlait que de me rejoindre, mais pas elle. Chesa était plus calme et posée que nous. Elle l'a toujours été, et tout ce qui concernait le clan des rebelles ne l'a jamais intéressé. Non, elle voulait plus suivre les traces de Garp. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'à une époque elle le suivait toujours à son bureau, mais à cette époque là, il ne travaillait pas ici. Comme Luffy se faisait de plus en plus réticent à venir, Chesa faisait le trajet seule, et étant obligé d'y aller après les cours, elle devait y aller le soir, et rentrait parfois la nuit. Bien sûr la plupart du temps, Garp la raccompagnait, mais parfois il ne pouvait pas. Un soir, elle n'est pas rentrée seule, mais elle n'était pas accompagné de Garp non plus. C'était un officier à peine plus haut placé que toi qui avait proposé de la ramener. D'après elle, c'était une personne qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, et qui la faisait beaucoup rire, alors elle l'a gentillement suivi. Mais comme tu peux le deviner, il ne l'a pas ramené directement. Luffy s'est inquiété de ne pas la voir rentrer et est parti à sa recherche. Il l'a retrouvé dans une ruelle, en pleurs, ses vêtements en lambeaux et sa virginité envolée. Il l'a ramené et s'est occupé d'elle toute la nuit. Elle était traumatisée par les événements, et comme tu as pu le voir, elle l'est toujours. Luffy m'a appelé le lendemain furieux, et avant que je n'ai le temps de revenir, il avait retrouvé le coupable. Il a été condamné à un an de prison avec sursis pour avoir tabassé un agent de police à mort. Il s'en est tiré qu'avec ça car il était encore mineur. Bien sûr, Chesa a toujours eu un cœur énorme, et préféra cacher la vérité à Garp. Elle savait à quel point il était fier de ses agents, et elle ne voulait pas le blesser, donc elle prit sur elle et garda le silence. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais été mis au courant. Même si je n'était pas d'accord et que j'aurai voulu être avec Luffy lorsqu'il a retrouvé le coupable, j'ai toujours respecté ses choix et j'ai gardé le silence avec elle. Mais à partir de ce jour, je me suis promis avec Luffy, qu'il y aurai toujours l'un de nous avec elle, et que plus jamais nous ne la laisserions seule."

Malheureusement, les soupçons de Smoker s'étaient confirmés. Il prit une bouffée sur ses cigares et souffla très lentement. Pratiquement dix ans après, elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Il comprenait mieux beaucoup de choses. Ace s'avança un peu plus de lui et l'observa dans les yeux.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Chesa. Et tu ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir compris ?"

Pour toute réponse, ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur. Les deux hommes se tournèrent pensant voir la jeune femme, mais furent surprit de voir quatre hommes, dont trois, très grands, entrer.

"Smoker ! Alors comment ça c'est passé en mon absence ?" s'écria Garp, fou de joie.

Il se stoppa en apercevant Ace, tandis que lui essayait de se faire tout petit et reculait le plus discrètement possible.

"Le vieux snock !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Reviens ici toi !"

Mais Garp ne fut pas assez rapide, que Ace avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre. Les trois intrus mesurant facilement trois mètres entrèrent également dans le bureau. L'un s'assit immédiatement, faisant comme chez lui. Il portait un affreux costume jaune et arborait un sourire parfaitement idiot, regardant la décoration des murs autour de lui. Le deuxième s'assit également mais plus pour se reposer, car il ferma instantanément les yeux, dès qu'il fut posé. Il était bien habillé contrairement au géant jaune, à part le masque pour dormir qui était posé sur son front. Le dernier qui entra avait le visage le plus dur, le plus sombre. Enfin de ce qu'on pouvait voir, car quand il arriva, il se posta debout, entre les deux sièges occupés, croisant les bras et baissant légèrement la tête, cachant la moitié de son visage avec sa casquette. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir à présent c'était le cigare qu'il avait à la bouche. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui pris la parole.

"Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi il y avait cet individu ici ?"

Sa voix était tout aussi sévère que son visage, et même Smoker paraissait amicale à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, il était un peu désemparé et désespéré par les trois intrus qui venaient d'entrer dans son bureau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Garp le prit de vitesse en éclatant de rire.

"Calme toi Sakasuki, c'était juste quelqu'un qui passait. Sans doute pour venir voir ma petite fille." il observa autour de lui cherchant Chesa. "..." il se tourna vivement vers Smoker furieux. "Je pourrai savoir où elle est d'ailleurs ?"

"Dans votre bureau. Mais d'abord, je voudrai savoir qui sont ces trois personnes."

"Ah oui, ce sont les amiraux. A la base, il n'y avait qu'Aokiji qui était censé venir." il désigna celui avec le masque sur le front qui avait déjà réussi à s'endormir, un filet de bave commençant à couler au coin de la bouche. "Mais Akainu n'avait pas confiance en lui, alors il a décidé de venir aussi."

"On se demande pourquoi..." pensa Smoker. Même si celui à la casquette, qui était en train de fusiller l'amiral au masque qui justement était en train de se réveiller, ne semblait pas du tout amical.

"Et Kizaru s'ennuyait, alors il s'est proposé au dernier moment." continua Garp tout naturellement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers l'amiral en question qui était en train de contempler un papillon passant devant la fenêtre. C'était surtout le regard des deux autre amiraux qui se faisaient plus intenses. Comme si ils étaient désespérés par leur collègue. L'amiral jaune sembla remarquer l'attention qu'on lui portait et parla très lentement.

"Ça a l'air d'être un groooooos méchant, quand mêêêêêêêême."

"Parfait, maintenant on passe dans mon bureau alors !" s'exclama Garp toujours heureux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans le bureau de Garp pour retrouver Chesa assise dans le fauteuil de Garp, les pieds sur le bureau et les bras derrière la tête. Elle était en train de dormir profondément et avait une poche vide sur le ventre. Seul quelques miettes restaient dans le sachet transparent.

Kizaru passa derrière le bureau, et se pencha, plaçant son visage juste au-dessus de celui de la jeune endormie.

"Elle a l'air de bieeeen dormiiiiir." déclara l'amiral toujours aussi lentement.

"Elle est plutôt bien formée en plus." précisa très galamment Aokiji.

Cette remarque fit attirer tous les regards vers lui, mais il ne changea pas son visage décontracté et haussa les épaules.

"Je constate juste."

"Tu es peut être mon supérieur mais je te conseille de ne plus redire une chose comme ça sur ma petit-fille. Sinon... EEEEEEEH ! Mais ce sont mes gâteaux !"

Il s'était précipité sur le sachet vide qui reposait dans une des mains de Chesa ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. Un réveil pas des plus doux. Le problème c'est qu'il y avait toujours le visage de Kizaru juste au-dessus du sien. Heureusement pour lui, il eu le réflexe de se redresser juste à tant, avant de se prendre un coup. Mais Chesa complètement surprise, tomba de sa chaise et se retrouva par terre.

"AAAAAAAAAH !" elle se releva tout de suite pour se mettre à hurler sur celui qui l'avait effrayé. "Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ? On met pas son visage aussi près d'une personne qui dort !" elle sembla se reprendre et voir qui était dans la pièce. "Papi !" elle sauta au cou de son grand-père qui tenait toujours son sachet vide dans la main.

"Tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est vide ?" s'écria-t-il.

"J'avais faim." répondis-t-elle simplement.

"Pour manger la totalité de MES gâteaux ?"

"J'avais faim et j'était frustrée. Mais heureuse de voir que la seule chose qui te préoccupe, ce sont tes gâteaux."

"Bwahaha. Tu as l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, alors je m'inquiète pas. A moins que tu ais quelque chose à dire ?"

La scène du matin revint en tête à Smoker, et il se rembrunit. Si son patron apprenait qu'il avait menotté sa petite-fille la nuit même, pour la maintenir prisonnière en quelque sorte, il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière. Le regard de Chesa croisa rapidement celui de Smoker, et elle détourna les yeux. Allons bon, qu'avait il fait ENCORE ?

"Non rien, il y a juste eu un nouveau meurtre hier et on nous a prévenu que ce matin." répondit elle toujours aussi simplement.

"Il était temps que nous arrivions alors." déclara Akainu gravement.

"Au fait papi, c'est qui les trois géants ?" demanda Chesa.

"Des personnes dont tu n'es pas obligée de connaître le nom, car tu n'as rien à faire iciiiii jeune fille." répondit intelligemment mais trop lentement Kizaru.

"D'après les informations qu'on a, je dirai même qu'elle devrait être sous surveillance." ajouta Akainu.

"Pourquoi en arriver à des décisions si hâtives ? On viens juste d'arriver !" posa calmement Aokiji.

"Justement cette affaire n'a que trop duré et il est temps de prendre les choses en main." Akainu se tourna et s'adressa à Smoker. "Au vu de votre travail insuffisant, on prend votre enquête. Nous avons envoyé une équipe ce matin afin qu'elle s'occupe de la dernière scène du crime, mais elle a aussi dû passer par celle que vous avez trouvé."

"Nous étions en train d'avancer, et justement Chesa nous a particulièrement aidé dans l'affaire et je ne pense pas qu'elle doit être considérer comme un suspect. Nous avons trouvé des cheveux, sur la scène de crime de ce matin, et les examens sont en cours. Nous pourrons avoir notre premier suspect !"

"C'est gentil d'avoir avancé le travail avant notre arrivé. Mais ça ne changera pas la décision qu'il y a eu trop de victimes et qu'il faut que ça cesse." déclara Aokiji.

Un homme entra dans la pièce précipitamment suivi de Tashigi. Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus. L'inconnu était un homme en costard avec un chapeau, gris comme son costume. Tashigi avait un air parfaitement sérieux tandis que, l'homme l'accompagnant, se dirigea directement vers Akainu et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci acquiesça et avec une sorte de sourire sadique, sortit une paire de menotte et se dirigea vers Chesa.

"Monkey D. Chesa, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de 8 personnes."


	9. Perdu

Chapitre 9 : Perdu

"Tu veux bien arrêter de faire des allers-retour ? Hina a des envies de meurtre par ta faute."

Smoker n'avait cessé de faire les cents pas dans le bureau d'Hina. Il y était allé juste après l'arrestation de Chesa, tiré de force par Garp. Ils apprirent ce qui c'était passé à Hina qui n'en fut pas surprise, mais plutôt ravie.

"Vraiment ?" avait-elle dit. "Le monde ne se portera que mieux sans sa présence."

Smoker n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa remarque, et lui fit bien remarquer.

"Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Elle est accusée d'une chose qu'elle n'a pas faîte. Ces stupides amiraux de merde font une grosse erreur."

"Tu ferai mieux de te calmer, et de ne plus leur tenir tête comme tu l'as fait. Ces types là sont tes supérieurs, et même moi, je ne peux interférer dans leur décisions." déclara Garp qui avait était silencieux jusqu'à présent.

"Je n'allais pas les laisser faire ! Elle n'a rien dit. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est de sourire et de tendre les mains pour se faire menotter." s'exclama outré Smoker.

"Ah oui ?" demanda Hina curieuse. "C'est étrange de sourire lorsqu'on se fait arrêter non ? Tu ne penses pas que c'était un aveu ?"

"On t'a pas demandé ton avis !" s'écria Smoker.

Smoker se retourna vers Garp, espérant obtenir un peu de soutien, mais celui-ci ne fit rien. Il semblait penseur, mais surtout inquiet.

"Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire. Tout ça n'est pas normal."

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, les laissant seul. Depuis, aucun n'avait dit un mot et Smoker faisait les cent pas, anxieux, sous les yeux de Hina, nerveuse de le voir comme ça.

"Il faut que tu te fasses une idée. C'est sans doute elle la coupable."

"Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont contre elle ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on travaille tous les deux sur cette affaire, et eux, ils arrivent, ils se permettent de nous retirer l'affaire, et ils disent la résoudre en une matinée ? C'est une blague !"

"Tu n'as pas vu le matériel qu'ils ont. Hina a vu, elle. Hina a vu les résultats qu'ils ont obtenu de ses propre yeux. Ils ont trouvé son ADN partout dans la maison de Conis, et le cheveux que nous avions trouvé ce matin, ils ont déjà fini l'analyse et il lui appartient. Tu ne peux pas négliger les preuves qu'ils ont."

Smoker s'arrêta enfin ses rondes au grand soulagement d'Hina.

"Ils ont trouvé son ADN ?"

"Eh oui. Personne ne peut trafiquer ça ? Alors qu'en dis-tu ?"

Smoker se rappela de quelque chose et se frappa le front de la main.

"Mais quelle idiote !"

"Tu viens de te rendre compte de ce qu'elle était vraiment ?" taquina la femme au cheveux roses.

Smoker la foudroya du regard avant de répondre. "C'est tout à fait normal qu'ils aient trouvé ses empreintes dans la maison de Conis. Ils n'ont relevé les empreintes que ce matin, hors j'y suis retourné avec elle hier, et elle a touché à tout. Elle s'est même servi dans le frigo."

"Et tu l'as laissé faire ?" demanda Hina choquée. "Tu te rends compte que ça fausse toute la scène du crime ?"

"Oui !... Enfin non je l'ai pas laissé faire... Enfin, je ne regardais pas ce qu'elle faisait." répliqua Smoker frusté.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, que fais tu du cheveux retrouvé ce matin ? Hina n'a pas le souvenir que cette fille ait mis sa tête dans la gueule du lion."

Smoker ne répondit rien, en pleine réflexion. Puis il redressa la tête, fixant sa collègue dans les yeux. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, et elle n'en fut pas déçue.

"C'est un complot."

"Enfin Smoker, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?" elle commençait à s'impatienter, et éleva légèrement la voix sans le vouloir.

"C'est ce que je compte bien découvrir."

"Mais rends toi à l'évidence ! Elle est coupable. Cette fille a parfaitement réussi son coup. Elle t'a séduite, et maintenant, tu fermes les yeux devant la réalité."

Smoker fut destabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et si son amie avait raison ? Hina le vit douter, et pensa enfin le raisonner, et argumenta d'une voix plus calme.

"Tu ne trouves pas étrange, l'intêret soudain qu'elle a porté à l'enquête dès le début ? Dès qu'elle est arrivé, elle a voulu tout savoir. Sans parler qu'elle t'as choisi immédiatement, et le fait qu'elle déteste Hina ne change rien, elle faisait une fixette sur toi. Et puis, tu as peut-être oublié, mais elle a subitement disparu, le matin même où le lion a été drogué pour le dernier meurtre."

"Je ne l'oublie pas." dit calmement Smoker, tirant sur ses cigares. "Mais ce ne sont que des coïncidences."

"Hina est déçue. Cette fille t'as rendu encore plus stupide et tétu que tu ne l'étais déjà." souffla l'agent aux cheveux rose.

"Elle nous a aidé ! Elle nous a permis d'avancer."

"Les meilleurs coupables sont souvent ceux qui sont au coeur de l'affaire."

Smoker n'eut le temps de rien dire, car Garp entra dans la pièce. Visiblement, il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait car il semblait contrarié. Les deux agents, se tournèrent vers leur supérieur en quête de réponses, qui mirent peu de temps à arriver.

"Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Exceptionnellement, il ont accepté qu'on lui rende visite, mais il faut faire vite ! Ils comptent l'interroger dans une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue. Quelque soit la méthode qu'il faudra utiliser."

"Mais elle est innocente ! Ces crétins font fausse route."

Garp resta silencieux, fixant Smoker.

"Et je vais vous le prouver." s'exclama-t-il fou de rage.

Et il sortit de la salle. Hina était resté assise, les mains croisées sous son menton. Elle toisait Garp du regad, pensive.

"Hina est frustrée. Vous nous avez caché des choses." dit-elle enfin.

"Tu es sans doute la plus intelligente de mes agents, je savais que tu comprendrais. Je te remercie d'en avoir rien dit, mais je ne pouvais pas leur en parler, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions."

"Il va être furieux lorsqu'il apprendra que vous l'avez manipulé. Et votre idiote de petite fille aussi d'ailleurs."

Garp éclata de rire. "Tout de suite les grands mots ! De toute façon, ils pardonneront au vieil homme que je suis."

Hina ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien. Garp quand à lui, continua, avec plus de sérieux.

"De toute façon, ma petite-fille est mieux, là où elle est. En attendant, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé exactement en mon absence, surtout entre ces deux là."

En attendant, Smoker avait directement pris la direction des cellules. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Son coeur lui disait qu'elle était innocente, mais ce que Hina avait dit, l'avait fait douté. C'est vrai qu'elle était connu pour semer le trouble en tant que manipulatrice, mais sa discussion avec Ace lui revenait également en mémoire. Tout ce genre d'affaire ne l'intéressait pas avant. Ce viol l'aurait-il changé à ce point. Non, l'air blessé qu'avait prit Chesa lors de la remarque de son frère le lui prouvait. Elle ne voulait pas ce qui arrive, mais elle supportait quand même. Elle seule avait les réponses.

"Ouïe !"

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il venait de percuter quelqu'un qui tomba en arrière. Sans même s'en redre compte, il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin et la personne qui venait de tomber n'était autre que Tashigi. Il la regarda par terre, en train de chercher ses lunettes, sans comprendre, avant de reprendre entièrement ses esprits.

"Tashigi, tu tombes bien, je..."

Mais elle le coupa d'un geste. Elle retrouva ses lunettes, les replaça, puis se releva, faisant face à son supérieur.

"Je vous cherchais ! Je sais où elle se trouve."

Smoker la fixa, surpris. Elle lui sourit gentillement et répondit à son interrogation muette.

"Je travaille avec vous depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Je sais depuis bien longtemps que sous le masque froid que vous vous entêtez à afficher tous les jours, il y a un être humain, qui plus est un être sensible. Je vous connais à force."

Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il fut touché par ce que venait de dire sa subordonnée.

"Merci pour tout, Tashigi. Maintenant, amène-moi."

Et il la suivit jusqu'à la bonne cellule. Parce qu'il y avait plusieurs blocks et que Smoker n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait été placé. Et il aurait été trop long de tous les vérifier. Or, du temps, il n'en avait pas indéfiniment. Il savait de quelle cruauté pouvait faire preuve les amiraux. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur délicatesse. Déjà qu'avec un ça faisait beaucoup, mais avec les trois amiraux, ça allait être un carnage. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte où était posté un soldat. Tashigi prit les devants, et s'adressa à celui-ci.

"Nous voudrions rendre visite à la nouvelle détenue."

"Vous aussi ? Eh bien, elle a une certaine célébrité, dîtes-moi. En à peine une demi-heure de détention, elle reçoit déjà deux visites."

Tashigi se retourna pour échanger un regard inquiet avec Smoker avant de questionner le gardien.

"Qui est arrivé avant nous ?"

"Je sais pas moi, c'était un type bizarre. Mais bon, il avait une permission écrite pour aller la voir, alors je n'ai pas cherché à le contredire. Il était un peu effrayant. Il est arrivé dix minutes après que cette fille soit placé ici."

Le gardien leur ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer dans un couloir peu éclairé qui longait de nombreuses cellules.

"Comment il a fait pour arriver aussi tôt ?" demanda Tashigi.

"Au début, je pensais que c'était l'un de ses frères, mais j'en suis moins sûr à présent."

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et entendirent des voix. Elles étaient incompréhensibles de là où ils étaient, mais lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent suffisamment, elles se turent, entendant leur arrivé. Chesa était collée aux barreaux, furieuse, et face à elle se tenait un grand homme blond, avec un grand manteau à plumes roses. Il portait des lunettes aux verres roses également. Son visage était tout proche de celui de la jeune femme, mais contrairement à elle, il était parfaitement décontracté, et rigolait même. Chesa et l'homme mystérieux se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux venus.

"On dirait que tu as de la visite." souffla l'homme aux lunettes rose.

Chesa ne dit rien et se retourna vers lui. Il fit de même et se refirent face. Puis l'homme étrange commença à rire.

"Fufufufu. Je vais te laisser alors. Mais réfléchis quand même à ma proposition. Je t'enverrai quelqu'un ce soir, pour ta réponse."

Puis il partit d'une démarche de canard. Il passa devant Smoker qui avait sentit malgrè lui une grande colère lorsqu'il avait vu leur visage aussi proche, et ils s'échangèrent un regard plein de mépris. Ce dernier attendit que le type au manteau à plumes quitte le couloir pour franchir la distance qui les séparait encore de Chesa.

"Pourquoi ce type était là ?"

Ce type, Smoker l'avait immédiatement reconnu. C'était Donquixote Doflamingo. C'était un hors la loi, mais grâce au rang de sa famille, il était protégé par le gouvernement. C'était le patron d'un trafic d'armes et autre, il versait dans le travail au noir et de part son rang, ça lui rapportait gros, donc il en profitait pleinement. Sa venue ici n'était pas du tout bon signe. Chesa, qui avait suivi des yeux Doflamingo jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte, posa les yeux sur Smoker.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?" rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant des barreaux de sa cellule. Elle s'assit sur sa couchette, croisa les jambes et continua. "Tu dois être content non ? Enfin, si c'est possible pour toi d'avoir des sentiments. Je te félicite, tu as fait d'une pierre deux coup. Tu t'es débarrassé de moi, et tu as le coupable de cette affaire. D'ailleurs je sais que tu n'es pas venu pour me voir, mais juste pour me poser des questions. Alors vas-y pose tes questions. Cela dit, choisis les bien, car je ne répondrai pas à tout."

Smoker en avait bel et bien des sentiments, et même un peu trop en ce moment selon lui. Il venait de ressentir un sentiment étrange, comme si on lui avait poignardé le coeur, et qu'à présent, il saignait abondamment. Il voulait se poser, partir d'ici et panser cette blessure qu'il avait à la poitrine. Elle le rejetait. Mais l'avait-elle un jour accepté ? Il avait été stupide à se faire des illusions. Et puis, pourquoi il était venu directement ici ? Pour lui poser des questions, ou parce qu'il était inquiet de son sort ? Il était perdu, confus, et ne savait quoi répondre. Tashigi, quand à elle, n'avait pas entendu cela, mais autre chose retint son attention.

"Tu... tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as fait ça ?"

"Ai-je mon mot à dire dans cette affaire ?"

"Que voulait-il ?" murmura Smoker.

Mais Chesa l'ignora et continua comme si de rien était. "Je sais très bien ce qu'ils vont me faire les trois géants. J'ai déjà entendu parler de leurs méthodes."

"Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ?" demanda Smoker qui était en train de sérieusement perdre patience.

"Mais bien sûr, vu que je suis là à ton service !" dit sèchement Chesa.

"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?" répliqua Smoker énervé.

"Quoi ? C'est pas le cas ? Tu décides de tout ce qu'il doit advenir de moi sinon, MONSIEUR pique une crise ! Désolée d'avoir été un fardeau pendant ces deux jours."

Smoker était vraiment énervé là. Il frappa sur l'un des barreau, avant de hurler. "Enfin merde Chesa ! Je dis juste que tu traînes avec les mauvaises personnes ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il te font."

"Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? J'ai bien vu comment tu me considérait, comment tu parlait de moi à Ace. La seule chose que j'étais pour toi, c'étais le but de la mission que t'avait forcé à faire mon grand-père."

"Arrête de raconter ce genre de chose. Je m'inquiéte pour toi ! Je sais que tu est innocente."

"Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

"Tu sais quoi ? C'est vrai, tu es un fardeau, parce que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi chiante que toi. Tu dis que je pique des crises ? Mais tu ferai mieux de regarder ce que tu fais toi ! Tu es habituée à ce que tes frères te laissent tout faire, et les autres ont pris cette habitude aussi ! Résultat, tu es comme une gamine de 6 ans pourrie gâtée. Tu n'es qu'une sale peste qui..."

"Smoker !"

Tashigi était intervenue avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus. Smoker la regarda, puis regarda Chesa à nouveau. Il avait hurlé, et avec le couloir vide, sa voix avait résonné, ce qui empirait le résultat. Il lança un dernier regard à Tashigi avant d'ajouter.

"Puisque le suspect n'a rien à nous dire, alors laissons le travail à nos chers amiraux, Tashigi. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici."

Sur ce, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tashigi était gênée par la tournure des choses et ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle décida de suivre son supérieur. Mais sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent l'amiral Akainu et Kizaru accompagné de Garp.

"Paaarfait. Vous arrivez juste à teeeeemps Smoker. Voulez-vous assister à l'interrogatoire du suspect ? Nouuuus allions justement le commencer."

"Où est l'amiral Aokiji ? Il n'est plus avec vous ?" demanda Smoker.

"Comme il y avait déjà deux amiraux présents, et qui, de plus, ont trouvé un suspect, il a préféré partir pour une autre affaire." répondit Garp.

Il était étrangement blanc, comme si, même lui, qui pourtant était robuste, redoutait ce qui allait se passer pour sa petite fille.

"Bien, allons-y. On a déjà perdu assez de temps. Et arrête de proposer à des gens de venir Borsalino, ce n'est pas un spectacle, personne vient." s'exclama Akainu.

Garp resta à les regarder partir, puis lança un regard à Smoker.

"Alors ?"

"Quoi ?" fit Smoker sans comprendre.

"Tu viens d'aller voir ma petite fille non ? Comment va-t-elle ? Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?"

Tashigi redevint toute gênée, et regarda ses chaussures avec une soudaine passion. Smoker, lui, fronça les sourcils, la colère revenant. Mais aucun des deux ne dit mot. Garp leva un sourcil.

"J'aurai pensé que tu voudrais assister à l'interrogatoire. Tu aurais peut-être eu tes réponses là. Et puis, je pense qu'un peu de présence ne lui aurait pas déplu."

"Ce n'est pas ma présence qu'elle souhaite en tout cas. "

"Je vois... "

Il allait partir mais se retourna vers Smoker.

"Sinon... il y a toujours le poste de surveillance des caméras." dit malicieusement le vieil homme avant de partir.

Smoker hésita. Il était toujours furieux contre elle. Pourquoi il assisterait à son interogatoire.

"Vous pourrez comprendre ce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de vous dire, monsieur. Et puis, si vous ne le faîte pas, je sais que vous vous en voudriez pendant longtemps."

Tashigi le regardait à la fois compatisante, mais aussi, avec un regard sévère. C'est vrai, il s'était laissé emporter tout à l'heure. Il acquiessa et se dirigea vers le poste de surveillance. Lorsqu'il entra, il y avait naturellement un gardien qui surveillait plusieurs écran devant lui. C'était l'agent qui avait renversé son café sur Chesa qui lui avait par la suite hurlée dessus. Smoker ne se rappelait jamais de son nom mais il lui semblait que c'était Xavier. Ce dernier se tourna vers le nouveau venu, un regard interrogateur.

"Colonel Smoker ! Que me vaut votre visite ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'aimerai voir l'interrogatoire qui a lieu dans le block B sur le prisonnier, cellule 56." ordonna-t-il.

L'agent fronça les sourcils mais laissa quand même sa place à Smoker en lui montrant un écran juste devant lui. "C'est celui ci, j'étais justement en train de vérifier cet enregistrement. C'est l'une des rares salles où nous avons du son, je peux vous le mettre si vous le désirez." et sans attendre une réponse, il appuya sur un bouton et une voix en sortit.

"Je dois vous avouer quoi déjà ?"

Smoker n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le sarcasme de Chesa. Il se pencha pour voir qu'elle avait été disposé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et était menottée à la table. Akainu était tranquillement posé sur une chaise tandis que Kizaru restait derrière la jeune femme.

"Sakasukiiiiiiiii, je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Faisons-la parler tout de suite." s'exclama Kizaru d'une voix plaintive.

"C'est pour ça que je t'avais dis de ne pas venir, idiot. Elle est plus maligne que ceux qu'on a eu jusqu'à présent." souffla Akainu dans un soupir.

"Oh, merci pour le compliment, vous allez me faire rougir."

Akainu se pencha sur la table pour se rapprocher de Chesa. "Je sais ce que tu as fait."

Chesa se pencha également sur le bureau et se retrouva à quelques centimètre d'Akainu. "Je sais également ce que j'ai fait, vous n'allez rien m'apprendre, alors vous perdez votre temps."

Smoker ne put retenir un sourire en entendant cela. Quand elle s'y mettait, elle pouvait être vraiment tétue, cette fille. Elle n'avait pas peur de répondre aux gens au moins.

Kizaru lui plaqua la tête sur la table devant Akainu qui se redressait.

"Boooooon, ça suffit maintenant." dit Kizaru en se penchant juste à côté de la tête de la jeune femme. "Tu vas répondre gentillement à nos questions sinon je vais perdre patiente."

"Je dois avouer que de vous trois, c'est le troisième que je préférais. Il avait l'air plus aimable." répondit simplement Chesa.

Kizaru appuya un peu plus sur sa tête, l'écrasant sur la table.

"Je sais que vous voulez que je donne des noms."

Le silence se fit autour de la table et l'amiral jaune relacha sa prise, laissant Chesa se redresser. Akainu s'était raidi en entendant cela.

"Tu peux en donner ? Si tu le fais, nous te rendrons ta liberté."

"Et puis quoi encore ? Je sais très bien que vous faîtes des faux marchés avec les gens."

Kizaru se rapprocha à nouveau de Chesa et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui créant un frisson involontaire, et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose. Smoker ne put l'entendre, les micros de la salle étant trop loin, mais le visage de Chesa se figea, effrayée. Kizaru recula, mais passa sa main de son épaule à son dos dans une caresse. Akainu regardait le spectacle silencieux.

"Je comprend pourquoi tu as insisté pour venir. Et c'est hors de question." il fit une pause avant de reprendre toujours aussi calmement. "Je vais te laisser réfléchir Chesa, mais au final, tu n'auras pas le choix."

Akainu se leva et sortit de la pièce. Kizaru lui, resta, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. "Tu finiras bien par nous dire ce qu'on veut. La prochaine fois, nous ne serons pas autant indulgent. Dommage que je ne sois pas seul, je ne me serai pas arrêté." Puis il défit les menottes de Chesa, et lui prit violemment le bras pour la ramener à sa cellule.

Smoker ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, mais il tremblait de rage. Il était furieux contre ces deux crétins pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et comptait faire, mais surtout pour ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Il regrettait ses paroles et voulait présenter ses excuses le plus tôt possible. Il s'était laissé emporter, et avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas une seconde. Il se leva et partit, sans dire un mot à l'agent, toujours présent. Il se précipita vers le block B, mais les deux amiraux étaient encore devant la porte du Block, dans une discussion animée.

"Je t'avais prévenu, on ne l'abîme pas encore. Du moins, pas trop." s'exclama Akainu à son collègue.

"Je ne te comprends pas Sakasuki. Juste pour obtenir de stupide noms ? Le crétin dans la cellule à côté, peut très bien nous les donner sans moins d'effort. Et puis, ce n'est pas en la laissant indemne que nous arriverons à nos fins."

"C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu as fait juste ce qu'il faut." Akainu se tourna vers Smoker qui était arrivé devant eux. "Que voulez-vous ?"

"J'aimerai passer pour parler avec le suspect." répondit froidement Smoker.

"Non, les visites sont terminées. Et vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur cette affaire. A présent, partez."

Smoker n'eut d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour, mais avant de partir, il repensa à un détail.

"Donquixote est venu la voir. Il a dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un la voir."

"Vraimeeeent ? Nous renforcerons la garde alors."

Smoker partit. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Chesa n'avait pas voulu répondre à sa question, mais les caméras le feront. Tout était enregistré, il suffirai de trouver le bon. Il réouvrit la porte du poste de surveillance à la volée, et vira le pauvre agent qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il prit place sur la chaise en face des écrans et triffouilla plusieurs boutons. Enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. L'écran afficha la cellule de Chesa. Elle était allongée sur la couchette, les mains derrière la tête.

"Fufufu. Tu as quelques problèmes il parait ?"

Doflamingo avait dit ça avant d'atteindre la cellule de la jeune détenue. Il se posta face au barreaux, l'air enchanté d'être là.

"Les nouvelles circulent vite." dit-elle séchement. "Que fais-tu là ?"

"C'est évident non ? Je viens ici pour te faire une offre qui pourrait t'aider."

"Et ma réponse est non, comme toujours."

"Fufufu. Je ne pense pas que tu refuseras cette fois-ci. Faisons un marché, je..."

Mais sa phrase fut arrêtée, car l'enregistrement grésilla. Smoker essaya de régler le problème, mais impossible, l'enregistrement avait était coupé. Smoker sortit en vitesse et ramena le gardien par la peau du coup.

"Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ?" s'écria-t-il en montrant l'écran.

"J'en sais rien ! Je viens juste d'arriver, je prend la relève. Et puis le matériel est vieux, ça peut être une simple coupure."

En effet, Smoker remarqua que ce n'était pas le même agent que tout à l'heure. Tant pis, il serait patient. Il attendrait que cet homme vienne la voir pour obtenir sa réponse. De toute façon, Chesa semblait contre ce marché. Il activa la caméra de la cellule de la jeune femme, pour la voir dans le présent. Elle était assise à même le sol, adossée au mur. Les bras entourant ses jambes, le menton sur ses genoux. Tout était silencieux et Smoker commença sa surveillance. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant qu'un dialogue commence.

"Eh bien, eh bien, la chance tourne n'est ce pas ?" dit une voix criarde venant de l'autre côté du mur.

"Je suis désolé Baggy. C'est de ma faute si tu es ici."

"Pourquoi l'avoir fait, si c'est pour le regretter ensuite ? Je vous comprendrais jamais, toi et ton frère."

"Je... je suis tombée dans son piège. Il me l'a demandé, et j'ai accepté. J'ai été stupide. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger tout ça, et je te ferai sortir de là."

Il n'y eu aucune réponse et le silence revint dans le couloir sombre de la prison.

"Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide, Chesa." murmura Smoker à l'écran.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, laissant place à Hina, majestueuse.

"Te voilà enfin. Tu as fini de te cacher ? Hina te cherchait."

Smoker se tourna vers elle, surpris. "Pourquoi ?"

"Garp s'est servi de toi, ce n'est pas pour rien si il t'a fait garder Chesa, et qu'il a fait appel aux amiraux."

"Je croyais qu'il avait pas eu le choix, et que c'était eux qui étaient venus d'eux-même."

"Eh bien non, c'est Garp qui a fait appel à eux. Enfin juste à Aokiji, mais malheureusement, c'est le seul qui est parti. Maintenant on se retrouve avec les deux autres amiraux."

"Pourquoi il ferai ça ?"

"Cette fille n'est pas une simple fille. Elle est le lien entre nous tous. Garp l'avais compris dès le début. Regarde, il tient tellement à elle qu'il serai prêt à mettre toutes les équipes disponibles à sa disposition. Sans te parler de ses frères qui ont tout deux une place importante dans le clan des rebelles, et qui ont, en plus, des alliés puissants. Ils seront aussi capable de tout faire pour la sauver. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, l'amiral Akainu, a une autre idée en tête. Il souhaite se servir de Chesa comme d'un appat. Pour faire venir ses frères qui la feront s'évader. Ainsi, ils auront enfin la possibilité de s'attaquer à eux et de renverser ce clan qui les défie depuis tant d'année."

"Mais c'est absurde ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !"

Smoker se leva précipitamment et alla directement au bureau de son supérieur, suivi d'Hina. Mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi les deux amiraux de présent.

"Smoker ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?" hurla Garp mécontent.

"C'est vous que je vais frapper ! Vous vous servez de votre petite-fille pour mettre fin à cette rébellion stupide entre nos deux camps. Vous la mettez en danger !"

"Ce sacrifice est nécessaire." dit simplement Akainu, posé sur un canapé.

"Et rien ne dit que ce n'est pas elle la coupaaaable. Les preuves sont contre elle." rajouta Kizaru.

Smoker ne fit pas attention à leur intervention et continua de s'adresser seulement à Garp. "Vous savez qu'elle est visée depuis le début. Et le meurtrier semble avoir perdu patiente. Il ne s'attaque plus à des jeunes femmes, et il s'attaque à elle maintenant, en laissant des preuves."

Garp sembla gêné par ce que venait de lui exposer Smoker, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car un agent entra comme une furie. C'était Xavier, le premier gardien que Smoker avait dégagé.

"Monsieur ! La suspecte a disparu ! Elle s'est évadée !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et tous eurent la même réaction de stupéfaction, sauf Akainu.

"Enfin."


	10. Conséquences

Ouuuups désolé, je sais j'ai quelques jour de retard... Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! On a eu une invasion de pirate extraterrestre qui se sont battu avec des géants, résultat je l'ai ai regardé au lieu de m'occuper du chapitre... C'est pour ça qu'il est plus court que prévu aussi... Mais faut voir le bon côté des choses ! ça rallonge encore plus ma fic qui est déjà lente et inintéressante :')

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Conséquences

"Mais c'est impossible !" s'écria Smoker. Il refusait de croire ce que venait de lui dire l'agent. "J'étais en train de la surveiller il n'y a à peine, quelques instant ! Je l'ai fait pendant tout l'après-midi. Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu en si peu de temps."

"Pourtant c'est le cas" affirma l'agent. "Mon tour au poste de surveillance étant terminé, l'amiral Kizaru m'a demandé de renforcer la garde en allant patrouiller dans les prisons en plus de l'agent déjà présent là-bas. Mais après quelques heures, quelqu'un nous a assommé tout les deux. L'autre ne s'est pas encore réveillé, le coup étant plus violent. Il se trouve encore à l'infirmerie."

"Peu importe." coupa Akainu. "Avez-vous vu qui c'était ?"

"Oui, c'était..." commença Xavier.

Mais Smoker avait définitivement perdu patiente. Il empoigna le col de l'agent et le souleva pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il le secoua, tout en lui hurlant dessus.

"Te fout pas de moi ! Trop de choses étranges arrivent après ton passage."

"Smoker, tu devrais te calmer." dit Hina sur un ton d'avertissement.

Mais il ne le lâchait pas, et c'est Kizaru qui dû intervenir. Il prit fermement l'épaule de l'officier furieux, et l'écarta brusquement.

"Ça suffit, écartez-vouuuuuus."

Xavier fut libéré et il put reprendre sa respiration avant de continuer sa phrase. "Je les ai vu monsieur, ils étaient deux. Je les ai reconnu, ce n'était autre que Monkey D. Luffy et Portgas D. Ace."

"Parfait." souffla Akainu, satisfait. "Prépare nos hommes, Borsalino, nous partons."

"Vous allez pas croire ces conneries ? Enfin, c'est évident qu'il y a un problème dans tout ça." s'écria Smoker.

"Tais-toi, Smoker." coupa Hina.

"Non je ne me tairai pas. Ça ne peut pas être eux ! On ne va pas les attaquer alors qu'ils ne sont pour rien dans cette affaire !"

"Vous prendriez la défense de ses criminels ?" menaça Akainu.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas effacer les autres possibilités. Nous savons qu'elle est la cible du tueur en liberté, sans oublier que Doflamingo est dans l'affaire également."

"Doflamingo ?" s'exclama Garp surprit.

"Oui, et je pense qu'il lui a proposé de s'échapper." affirma Smoker, plus calme.

"Ce sont de graves accusations sans preuves, que tu fais là." avertit Hina.

"De toute façon, même si nous en avions, nous ne pourrions rien faire contre lui." souffla Garp dans un soupir.

"Peu importe, ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse. Nous avons enfin une bonne raison d'attaquer le repère de Barbe Blanche ainsi que de Chapeau de Paille." dit Akainu avec un sourire mauvais.

"Enfin un peu d'action, ça commençait à être loooong. De toute façon, même si ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait évadé la fille, taaaaaant mieux, nous arrêterons tout le monde. Et le véritable coupable aprèèèèès." dit Kizaru, d'un air satisfait, mais idiot.

Sur ces mots, les deux amiraux sortirent de la salle, suivi de Xavier qui, effrayé par le regard que lui lançait Smoker, passa le plus loin possible de celui-ci. Une fois le bureau à nouveau silencieux, Hina qui était resté tout le long à l'entrée, les bras croisée, pu enfin dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Smoker, toujours en plein milieu de la pièce devant Garp, assis à son bureau, le visage sombre.

"Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à la fermer ? Un jour, tu seras renvoyé à dire des choses comme ça."

"Eh bien qu'ils le fassent ! Si je suis renvoyé pour avoir dit le fond de ma pensée, je préfère encore rejoindre le clan des rebelles. Ça me prouvera que ce sont eux qui ont raison depuis le début." s'écria Smoker.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Tu es juste furieux à cause de la situation, et c'est normal. Mais il faut que tu te calmes."

"Tu ne me crois pas au sujet de ce type ?"

"Si bien sûr, tu as tout à fait raison ! Mais le Smoker que je connais, n'aurai jamais fait la bêtise de l'insulter devant tout le monde sans aucune preuve. Maintenant, il va se méfier encore plus, et si c'est vraiment avec lui qu'est parti Chesa, qui sait où elle peut être maintenant ? Il pourrait faire accélérer les choses, à cause de toi, parce que depuis ce matin, tu n'agis que sur des coups de tête, mais contrairement à d'habitude, tu nous crées encore plus de problèmes."

Smoker s'arrêta devant la réflexion de son amie. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison mais bon, il avait un mauvais caractère, et cette fille lui faisait perdre la tête, ce qui ne faisait pas un très bon mélange. Smoker se tourna vers Garp, toujours silencieux. En même temps, que pouvait-il faire ? Sa petite fille adorée, celle pour qui il avait tant fait, persuadé qu'elle rentrerait dans la police comme lui, avait disparu on ne sait où, soupçonnée du meurtre de huit personne, et ses deux autres petit fils, allaient se faire arrêter, ou pire, par deux amiraux et toute une armada d'homme sous leurs ordres.

"Vous allez participer à l'opération, avec les amiraux." dit-il enfin.

"Quoi?" s'exclamèrent les deux officiers surprit. "Hina est surprise, monsieur. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose de plus urgent à faire ? Comme retrouver Chesa, et savoir si elle est vraiment coupable ?" continua Hina.

"Justement, elle est sans doute là-bas. Ces deux frères comptent plus que tout pour elle. Et eux, prendront soin d'elle." il soupira avant de continuer,s'adressant à Smoker. "Tu as dit que Doflamingo était venu la voir ? Sa présence m'inquiète un peu plus. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait ?"

"Non, je suis arrivé trop tard, et comme par hasard, les caméras ont planté au moment où il dit les conditions du marché. Donc je n'ai aucun moyen de..."

Smoker s'arrêta de parler. Si, il lui restait une option. Quelqu'un qui avait entendu toute la conversation. Il fallait qu'il aille le voir immédiatement. Le temps pressait, surtout si ils devaient partir attaquer le clan des rebelles dans quelques instants. Sans rien ajouter, il sortit du bureau, se précipitant vers son nouveau but.

"Suis-le et empêche-le de se perdre, Hina." ordonna Garp avec un faible sourire. "Qu'il retrouve ma petite fille, qu'il trouve tous les indices dont nous avons besoin, et qu'il mette fin à ceci, j'ai confiance en lui."

Hina acquiesça et s'exécuta. Après ce bref signe de tête donc, elle partit à la suite de son ami entêté. Elle fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il prenait la direction du bloc B des prisons. Elle n'y étais plus, et les gardes non plus, qu'espérait-il trouver ?

Smoker ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête. Si Hina le suivait, Hina verrait bien ce qu'il fera. Il se précipita dans le couloir en direction de l'ancienne cellule de Chesa. Celle-ci était à présent ouverte, et complètement vide. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la cellule suivante. Smoker qui avait prit les clés au passage, s'empressa de mettre la bonne dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte.

"Ah enfin, on reconnait mon incroyable innocence, et on me laisse partir. Je vous promets, pour cette fois je ne vous ferez rien mais c'est..."

Seulement, la venue de Smoker n'était pas vraiment pour répondre à l'attente de Baggy le clown. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et attrapa le prisonnier pour placer son visage près du sien. Baggy étouffa un petit cri et se mit à le supplier de ne pas le tuer, qu'il en valait pas la peine et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Dis le moi, sinon je te jure que je t'enterre vivant !" menaça Smoker d'une voix froide et parfaitement calme, qui eut pour résultat de faire paniquer encore plus Baggy.

"Tu devrais arrêter de prendre les gens comme ça, ils ne parleront pas plus une fois mort." Hina prit calmement une bouffée sur sa cigarette. "De plus, il est pas devin, il ne peut pas deviner de qui tu parles si tu ne lui dit pas."

"Je ne l'ai pas secoué, lui." précisa Smoker naturellement en lâchant Baggy. Il alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la cellule, à même le sol, et fuma ses cigares. "Doflamingo..." reprit-il toujours aussi calmement. "Il est allé la voir... Que lui a-t-il proposé ?"

"Hehe, et pourquoi je te le dirai ? Chesa savait que tu viendrais mettre ton nez la où il faut pas, et elle m'a demandé de rien dire ! Ça, en échange de ma liberté. Qu'est ce que je gagnerai de plus à vous le dire ?"

Smoker leva lentement la tête vers le prisonnier. Il souffla un épais nuage de fumée, et son visage devint effrayant à voir. Baggy n'avait que la vision de deux yeux froids, pouvant provoquer la mort, au milieu d'un nuage de fumée, qui laissait entrevoir un sourire tout aussi maléfique.

"Je sais pas, pourquoi pas... la vie ?"

Baggy se plaqua au mur tandis qu'Hina ne dit rien, le laissant faire. Elle continuait de fumer, appuyait contre le mur. Baggy, lui, était véritablement effrayé.

"Très bien ! Je dirai tout ! Mais ne me tuez pas ! Par pitié !" il se reprit, puis s'assit sur la couchette avant de continuer plus calmement. "Je dois avouer qu'il est arrivé très vite le bonhomme. Il avait l'air d'être parfaitement au courant. Il était amusé par la situation, le bougre. Il a profité de sa situation pour lui proposer un marché. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas bien entendu ce qu'ils ont dit..." Il vit Smoker serrer des poings ainsi que la mâchoire. "D'accord ! Je vais le dire ! C'est bizarre, je viens de m'en rappeler, amusant pas vrai ? Alors le marché était simple. Il lui offrait sa liberté et sa protection, en échange de sa coopération pour travailler pour lui. Bien sûr, au début, elle a refusé. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui proposait. Elle a dit, qu'elle attendrait ses frères, qu'ils viendraient la chercher."

"Tu vois ? C'est peut-être vraiment eux qui sont allé la chercher." coupa Hina, et Smoker répondit par un grommellement sourd.

"Elle avait aussi une autre option..." continua Baggy avec un petit sourire moqueur en regardant Smoker. "Elle m'a dit juste avant qu'il vienne, que tu viendrais et que même si tu la considérais comme un vulgaire suspect, ou le but de ta mission, tu ne serais pas aveuglé et que tu trouverais le véritable coupable. Elle avait l'air d'avoir confiance en toi... Eh oui, 'avait'. C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes la voir. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais ce que j'ai vu, c'est que tu as réduit ses espoirs à néant. Et c'est là, qu'elle a décidé qu'elle partirait."

"Avec qui ? Tu les as vu ?"

"Malheureusement non. Tout s'est passé très vite. J'ai entendu un poids s'effondrer par terre, et la cellule s'ouvrir. J'ignore qui elle a suivi au final, mais tout s'est passé dans le silence et très rapidement. Et elle était d'accord pour cette évasion."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. N'importe qui la voudrait de son côté, même si Hina ne la porte pas dans son cœur, il faut avouer que cette fille est incroyablement intelligente et a bon nombre de qualités qui peuvent servir." précisa Hina.

"Evidemment !" s'exclama Baggy. "Avec toutes les connaissances qu'elle a, elle peux devenir une arme importante dans le clan des rebelles. Après tout, elle est connu comme la reine des manipulatrices ! La personne qui l'a avec elle, peut facilement devenir le maître de la ville et obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Même à vous, elle pourrait être utile. Mais à cause de ce stupide Luffy au chapeau de paille, elle gâchait ses capacités, pour ne rien en faire."

"Ou alors, il la protégeait vraiment." marmonna Smoker.

Il se leva et sortit de la cellule. Baggy allait le suivre, mais il ferma la porte juste devant son gros nez rouge.

"Eeeeeeeh ! Et ma liberté alors ?"

Smoker ne répondit rien, et prit la direction de la sortie, suivant Hina qui partait déjà. Il fermèrent la porte de la prison, mettant fin aux exclamations du clown qui les insultait et hurlait pour qu'on le libère.

"Tu es au courant que ta chère petite protégée est devenu une réelle criminelle en partant comme ça ? Elle n'arrange pas sa situation, pour prouver qu'elle est innocente." dit enfin Hina, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'armurerie, là ou tout le monde se préparait pour partir, sous les ordres des deux amiraux.

"Elle y croyait..." marmonna Smoker.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Elle a espéré jusqu'au bout que je continue à chercher le véritable coupable. Elle a cru en moi." continua Smoker, dans ses pensées.

"Hina est déconcertée. Tu es un idiot ! C'est sans doute pour ça que tu vas bien avec elle, vous êtes aussi insupportables l'un que l'autre."

Il la regarda avant de lui sourire. Il furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Tashigi, déjà prête, et qui semblait le chercher.

"Ah ! Colonel Smoker ! C'est très grave ! J'ai voulu vérifier les caméras pour découvrir qui avait réellement emmené Chesa et..."

"L'enregistrement a été coupé ?" finit Smoker sans même lui porter attention.

"Comment..."

"Il l'a fait une fois, alors une seconde fois ce n'est pas impossible. D'ailleurs, vous connaissez l'agent Xavier ?"

"Un peu, il est arrivé ici, il n'y a pas longtemps. Pourquoi ?"

"Je veux que tu me fasses des recherches sur lui, ce qu'il faisait avant et puis toute autre information qui pourrait m'aider. De plus, j'aimerai que tu gardes un œil sur lui." ordonna Smoker.

"Très bien, ce sera fait." s'exclama Tashigi avant de partir.

Mais il ne lui fallu pas plus de trente secondes pour revenir, gênée d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Smoker qui maintenant était affublé d'un gilet pare-balle avec tout le nécessaire pour partir, se tourna vers sa subordonnée agacé.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?"

"Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire le plus important !" s'exclama le sergent. "Après avoir vérifié les caméras, j'ai voulu voir si l'autre agent avait reprit connaissance, mais..."

"Eh bien quoi ? Parle, Tashigi !" s'impatienta son supérieur.

"Il est mort ! Apparemment, c'est une overdose de médicament, mais les médecins sont perplexes car aucun n'avait donné autant." dit Tashigi complètement paniquée.

"Mais comment tu as pu oublier de me dire une chose pareille ?" s'écria Smoker.

"Dans le noir... dans l'ombre..." souffla Hina, qui avait écouté l'échange entre les deux.

Smoker se figea comprenant ce à quoi elle faisait allusions. "Ici ? Maintenant ?"

"C'est le meilleur moment. La panique commence à prendre tout le monde car dans la journée, la nouvelle concernant l'emprisonnement de Chesa a été diffusé. Tout le monde est conscient des tensions qui encourent dans le clan des rebelles, et que c'est nous qui avons la clé de leurs problèmes. Cependant, il tient à ce qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Il perd patiente, maintenant, il ne prend même plus la peine de prévenir avec ses coups de fils, il tue juste, arrivant au bout du schéma."

"Attendez, vous voulez dire que..." mais Tashigi ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

"Le neuvième meurtre, vient juste d'avoir lieu sous nos yeux et nous, nous partons pour une attaque sanglante." dit sombrement Smoker tandis que les deux amiraux entraient dans la pièce pour exposer leur plan.

* * *

Mais... Mais... Rien ce passe comme je l'avais prévu c'est pas vrai ! Ma propre fiction décide de prendre son propre chemin, c'est une blague ! Bon ben, comment ça va se finir ? Entre notre tueur qui s'amuse a tuer plein de gens avec un rire de psycho, en sautillant partout, et puis la police toujours plus idiote qui attaque encore une fois les mauvaises personnes, Ace et Luffy qui veulent leur sœur (oui ils sont pas apparu et alors ?), et puis Chesa elle fout quoi elle aussi ? Sans oublier Doflamingo qui euh... ben il est comme toujours quoi ! On comprend pas ce qu'il a dans la tête mais il le fait quand même. Eh bien... j'en sais rien ! Je sais même pas qui est le tueur... ou peut-être que si, on verra !


	11. Répercutions

Yo les enfants ! Un chapitre important, où j'ai fait n'importe quoi... Mais bon, au moins on a la réponse à toutes les questions ici !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Répercutions

La nuit était complètement tombée. Tout le monde avait écouté l'amiral Akainu présenter son plan d'attaque, ainsi que Kizaru se plaindre que ce serait mieux de se dépêcher car c'était l'heure du repas. Sous les ordres de Smoker, Tashigi était restée pour faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais lui ainsi qu'Hina se trouvait sur place, dans une voiture bien au chaud, tandis que d'autres affrontaient le froid glacial de cette nuit d'hiver. Ils étaient en plein débat sur le but de leur présence.

"Quoique tu penses, ce sont des criminels. Et nous, on est là pour les arrêter." dit Hina fumant calmement sa cigarette.

"J'en doute pas, mais il y a eu un meurtre dans NOTRE poste de police. Et personne ne semble s'en préoccuper. C'était notre affaire au début,je te rappelle."

"Tu as laissé Tashigi là-bas non ? C'est une grande fille, elle sait comment gérer la situation." rassura Hina. "Et puis, rien ne nous dit que ce ne sont pas justement ces criminels là, qui ont causé le meurtre. Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec Akainu."

"Dîtes, on ne pourrait pas ouvrir la fenêtre ?" supplia un agent assis à l'arrière de la voiture.

Les deux officiers se tournèrent vers l'homme dont ils avaient oublié la présence avec leur conversation. Il avait les yeux rougis à cause de la fumée qui envahissait toute la voiture. Ça se voyait qu'il avait du mal à respirer, pourtant, les deux agents assis à l'avant, l'ignorèrent et se redressèrent continuant leur discussion.

"Et puis, elle est encore suspecte." continua Hina comme si de rien n'était.

"Elle ne l'est pas. Et je compte bien te le prouver." dit simplement Smoker.

"Elle fera forcément quelque chose de travers. Regarde son entourage." s'exclama la femme aux cheveux roses.

"Au début, je pensais comme toi, mais j'ai compris qu'elle n'a jamais rien voulu de tout ça. Pour moi, elle est parfaitement innocente." trancha Smoker.

"Si tu le dis... Mais comment tu le prouveras en étant ici ?"

"Je vais faire mon interrogatoire ici."

"Smoker ! Tu n'as pas compris ce qui allait se passer ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Et puis, si jamais elle est ici, elle sera une cible comme une autre. Cet endroit va se transformer en champ de bataille !" s'exclama Hina.

"Cette opération ne m'intéresse pas. Je serai le premier à la trouver, et si elle n'y est pas, alors je demanderai à ceux qui savent. Je trouverai ses frères. Ils devraient pouvoir me répondre. J'ai actuellement quatre suspects. Je n'ai plus qu'à les éliminer un par un." posa calmement Smoker.

"Et bien sûr, Chesa n'en fait pas parti." souffla Hina irritée.

"Tu as tout compris."

Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture, faisant entrer de l'air froid mais surtout pur, au plus grand plaisir du pauvre agent à l'arrière qui commençait à mourir intoxiqué par la fumée.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Hina en voyant Smoker sortir.

"Je ne vais pas attendre le signal. J'y vais maintenant."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, qu'il entendit quelque chose tomber pas loin, accompagné de plusieurs cris des soldats posté à côté, juste avant qu'une énorme explosion retentisse. Smoker dût se tenir à la voiture pour ne pas tomber, sonné par le bruit de l'explosion qui lui avait percé les tympans. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et il se rendit compte qu'Hina l'appelait.

"Smoker ! Smoker !"

"Je... oui, c'est bon arrête de me hurler dessus."

"Tu as été inconscient ! Ils nous attendaient ! Ça ne se passe pas comme prévu."

"Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !" grogna-t-il.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu y vas quand même ?"

Mais Smoker ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna de là où se trouvait son amie. Courant à travers le champs de bataille, il réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, a arrivé indemne de l'autre côté de la route. Les ennemis étaient invisibles pourtant des tirs fusaient de partout. 'Bande d'idiots' pensa-t-il. 'Ne vous laissez pas submerger par la panique.' Il laissa à ses collègues, et surtout à son supérieur, le géant rouge, le plaisir de gérer toute cette crise. Lui avait plusieurs personnes à rechercher. Le problème était de savoir comment les trouver maintenant. Il passa par une ruelle qui semblait vide. Semblait. Il entendit des bruits de pas accélérés derrière lui avant d'être poussé contre le mur derrière des poubelles. L'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant fut criblé de balle.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici, colonel ?" hurla le jeune homme au cheveux rose qui venait de le sauver. "L'amiral Akainu a dit que nous devions rester devant, et les faire reculer. Si on se disperse, c'est eux qui auront l'avantage. !"

"Il faut que je rentre dans leur repère." chuchota Smoker, le silence étant revenu dans la ruelle.

"Quoi ? Mais c'est le travail de l'unité de Kizaru ! Et vous vous faîtes parti de celle d'Akainu."

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils ont décidé. J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'eux. Il faut que j'y sois avant Kizaru."

"Mais vous savez que ce sera un massacre à l'intérieur ?"

"Je le sais. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que je me dépêche."

Il passa la tête au-dessus des poubelles pour voir si il y avait encore quelqu'un. Ne voyant personne, il allait se lever, mais le jeune l'en empêcha. Son visage n'affichait plus de panique comme il y avait quelques instant, au contraire, et dans ses yeux brillait une grande détermination.

"Si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment, alors nous vous aiderons." dit-il fermement. "Hermepp !" appela-t-il. "Nous allons aider le colonel a s'infiltrer chez l'ennemi."

C'était seulement maintenant que Smoker se rendit compte qu'un drôle de personnage blond se cachait derrière le rose, pourtant plus petit que lui. Il était totalement effrayé par la situation mais surtout par ce que venait de dire son ami.

"Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?" s'écria le paniqué. "D'accord, il est complètement taré, il veut se faire sauter la tête par son propre camp. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on est obligé de faire la même chose ! Laissons-le courir à sa perte. On va pas risquer nos vie pour ce type. Même si il est un supérieur."

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne connais même pas mes intentions." affirma Smoker.

"Parce que le Vice-amiral Garp nous a ordonné de vous aider dans votre tâche, car c'était pour sauver des vies, et non pour en enlever comme nous sommes en train de faire." s'exclama-t-il tout à fait sérieux. "Et puis... Je sais que ça concerne Chesa, et je lui suis redevable à elle et son frère pour m'avoir permis d'entrer dans la police. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas méchants." continua-t-il, gêné de cette révélation. Mais il se reprit avant de continuer. "Allez-y monsieur, on vous couvre."

"Coby..." supplia le jeune blond, mais rien y fait, il ne changea pas d'avis.

Smoker acquiesça avant de partir en courant. Arrivé au bout de la rue, il croisa deux hommes qui essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais tous deux finirent avec son poing dans le nez. Après avoir couru, esquivé les balles, se cacher, tirer, et recourir, il finit à l'intérieur du repère. C'était un ancien complexe gigantesque miteux, abandonné normalement depuis une dizaine d'années. L'endroit parfait pour avoir des centaines de cachettes. Smoker reprit son souffle. On pouvait parfaitement entendre les bruit de la bataille qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Bon maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, fallait commencer ses recherches. En espérant que ceux qu'il cherchait n'étaient pas dehors, évidemment. Il chercha dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, mais il n'y trouva pas ce qu'il voulait. Même si il dût passer sur certaines choses qu'il aurait dû confisquer immédiatement et ramener au poste. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça, et n'avait pas le temps. Il devait faire vite, car même si la plupart étaient dehors, beaucoup étaient restés à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de se cacher, assommant ceux qu'il croisait. Bien sûr, il leur demandait si ils savaient où étaient Chesa ou ses frères mais aucun ne semblait consentant à parler. Il décida donc de monter à l'étage, et recommença son manège.

"Tenez ! Prenez ça de la part du plus grand sniper au monde, j'ai nommé... Le Maître Usopp!" s'écria une voix masculine provenant d'une pièce pas loin de Smoker.

"Usopp, tu veux bien arrêter de crier ?" demanda un voix féminine, légèrement énervée. "J'ai du mal à me concentrer avec tout le bruit que tu fais."

"Désolé, Nami." s'excusa Usopp.

Smoker reconnu les voix immédiatement. C'était deux des personnes qui étaient avec Chapeau de Paille. Ils devaient savoir où il se trouvait. Ou peut-être même Chesa. Il se rapprocha voulant entrer mais quand il observa à l'intérieur, tout ce qu'il vit, c'est un poing qui termina sur son visage. Il chancela sous la violence du coup avant de se ressaisir. A entrebâillement de la porte, se trouvait Luffy au chapeau de paille furieux. Il tenta de lui redonner un coup, mais Smoker le bloqua.

"Espèce de traître ! Rends moi ma sœur !" hurla-t-il.

Smoker se figea sur place. Chesa n'était pas ici ? Et eux n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle n'était plus en cellule. Smoker aperçu rapidement dans la pièce, toute la bande de Luffy qui les fixaient tous les deux en train de se battre. Enfin surtout, Smoker en train de bloquer les coups de Luffy. Il y avait aussi quelques hommes de Barbe Blanche dans la salle, que Smoker reconnu immédiatement.

"Arrête Chapeau de Paille. Je suis venu te parler." dit Smoker se voulant calme, mais toujours assailli par les coups de Luffy.

"Me parler de quoi ? Vous voulez marchander ? Laisse tomber ! Ace est déjà parti aller la chercher !" s'écria Luffy en continuant d''essayer de le frapper.

"C'est bon Luffy. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont Chesa. Il est vraiment venu en ami."

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent tout le monde.

Luffy arrêta de donner des coups et regarda derrière Smoker. Celui-ci se retourna et vit Ace appuyé contre un mur, tranquille. Il fronça des sourcils. Il était pas venu en ami ! Au contraire, ils étaient suspects. Même si, la probabilité que ce soit eux venait de réduire de beaucoup.

"Je viens de revenir du poste de police et elle n'y est plus." continua Ace.

"Alors tout ça n'aura servit à rien..." marmonna un homme que Smoker connaissait sous le nom de Marco. "D'une manière c'est tant mieux, Père n'était pas d'accord de ce que nous faisions, surtout sans qu'il puisse participer."

"Alors, Chesa n'est pas ici..." dit Smoker avec désespoir.

Soudain, une explosion au rez-de-chaussée retentit. Quelqu'un arriva en courant jusqu'à eux. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour commencer son rapport catastrophique de la situation.

"Marco ! On est envahi ! Ils ont reçu des renforts. Il n'y a pas que l'amiral Akainu qui nous attaque. Certains disent avoir aperçu l'amiral Kizaru en plus. Et des soldats viennent envahir le bâtiment en passant par derrière. Ils ont déjà brisé nos défenses et sont à l'intérieur. En plus, nos forces qui étaient sensés occuper les hommes d'Akainu sont en train de faiblir. Ils ne tiendront plus longtemps."

"On se replie. Maintenant qu'Ace est revenu, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. La mission de diversion est terminé" dit le commandant.

"Nous allons nous occuper de ceux en bas." dit Luffy en faisant craquer ses poings.

"Je ne te le conseille pas Luffy, ils sont trop nombreux pour toi." dit Ace parfaitement sérieux.

Des cris approchaient de leur position. Smoker savait que si on le trouvait là, il serait prit comme cible également. Ace montra un chemin autre que les escaliers pour sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors, mais furent rapidement encerclé. La bande de Luffy s'en occupa, et pendant ce temps là, Smoker décida de poser ses questions maintenant, étant donné qu'il en avait l'occasion.

"Vous ne savez pas où elle pourrait aller ?" hurla Smoker pour couvrir les bruits autour.

"Elle aurait dû nous attendre. Elle savait qu'on viendrait la chercher." répondit Ace sur le même ton.

"Doflamingo voulait venir la chercher. Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit lui ?"

"Impossible !" hurla Luffy. "Elle le déteste. Il lui a demandé une bonne dizaine de fois de le rejoindre, mais elle a toujours refusé."

"Pourtant, elle a bien suivi quelqu'un !"

Soudain, quelque chose vibra contre sa poitrine. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement,avant de se rappeler que c'était son portable et qu'il avait demandé à Tashigi de l'appeller en cas de gros problème. Il se dépêcha de le prendre et de décrocher. Ace et Luffy restèrent à le regarder curieux.

"Tashigi, ça a intérêt à être très important, car je suis légèrement occupé là." hurla-t-il en plus du bruit alentour.

"Monsieur, on a un gros problème." commença Tashigi.

"Ah oui ? Je commençais à me dire que c'était plutôt calme ici justement. Bon, tu as des nouvelles de Xavier ?"

"Il a disparu ! Il est introuvable depuis le début de la soirée. Alors j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez ordonné juste avant de partir. J'ai trouvé un enregistrement de sa voix et je l'ai comparé aux appels qu'il avait fait aux précédentes victimes. Et ils concordent ! Smoker, c'est lui le meurtrier. C'est Xavier. Et c'est avec lui qu'à dû partir Chesa."

"Parfait. Je te remercie Tashigi. Tu as fait du bon travail, je prends la relève à présent." dit calmement Smoker avant de raccrocher.

"Luffy ?" demanda Ace inquiet.

Smoker porta son attention sur le garçon au chapeau de paille et remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il regardait le sol, et serrait les poings. Il tremblait de rage.

"Tu as dit Xavier ?" sa voix tremblait autant que lui sous l'effet de la colère.

"Luffy, tu connais ce type ?" demanda Ace de plus en plus inquiet.

"C'est lui... I ans... C'est lui qui a osé toucher à Chesa."

Un silence pesant se fit sur les trois hommes, vite comblé par le bruit alentour.

"Maintenant que tu dis ça, je me rappelle de son nom en effet. Mais j'ignorais qu'il travaillait encore pour la police et qu'il était venu ici. Je l'avais suivi peu de temps après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ai pas reconnu si elle l'a croisé, après ce que tu lui as fait Luffy, il était méconnaissable. Je sais qu'il a finalement rejoint Doflamingo. Je ne me rappelais pas de son nom car maintenant il ne se fait plus appeler comme ça dans notre milieu. On le connait sous le nom de X-Drake."

"Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?" demanda précipitamment Smoker, sentant que le temps était compté.

"Oui, je suis presque sûr qu'il est..."

Mais un coup de feu retentit d'un des toit et Smoker se prit une balle dans l'épaule. Sous la violence du coup, il tomba en arrière et se cogna contre quelque chose de dur. Les ténèbres commencèrent à l'engloutir peu à peu.

* * *

Ben voilà ! J'ai encore terminée d'une façon horrible ! Smoker il court partout pour finir dans les pommes... Alala, surtout dîtes moi vos avis, j'en ai besoin !

En attendant je pars déprimer pcq c'est la rentrée lundi :'(


	12. Signification

Hey ! Me revoilà enfin ! La rentrée est passé depuis longtemps, mais en prépa on a plus de travail que je pensait, et on est pas encore a notre vitesse maximal... Donc pour publier la suite, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, mais vous inquiétez pas ça fini toujours par arriver ! Alors bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Signification

Chesa commença enfin à émerger. Après la visite de Smoker et Tashigi dans son ancienne cellule, elle avait réfléchi. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée sur son compte, au grincheux aux cheveux gris. Tout ce qui l'intéressait étaient les informations. Elle avait vendu Baggy, et à présent s'en voulait. Maintenant, il voulait savoir pour Doflamingo ! Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Donc il la laisserait là où elle était. Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans son intérêt. Encore moins, après l'interrogatoire des deux tarés d'amiraux. Elle n'avait pas trop apprécié comment celui à la casquette lui avait demandé des informations sur ses amis et ses frères. Sans parler de l'autre arriéré qui parlait beaucoup trop lentement, quand il lui avait murmuré qu'il s'occuperait d'elle personnellement en trouvant son point faible pour la faire parler, quel qu'il soit. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce type, mais il donnait une légère impression de ridicule, débile, impatient, pervers, psychopathe. Oui voilà, elle avait bien résumé ce drôle de personnage. Mais bon, si ils avaient été du même côté, elle était sûr qu'il pourrait être sympa. Contrairement à son ami le rouge, qui lui, était juste effrayant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait fallu qu'elle sorte. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre ses frères. Même maintenant, elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient au courant de sa capture ou pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé d'accepter le marché de Doflamingo, à contre cœur. Elle avait pensé se dépêcher, pour ensuite les rejoindre, et les prévenir du futur plan d'Akainu. Si elle les avait attendus, ils auraient couru à leur perte. Donc, elle avait patiemment attendu l'arrivée de l'agent de Doflamingo. Mais à la place, ce fut un nouveau garde qui était arrivé pour renforcer la sécurité. Il avait intrigué Chesa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était ce fameux policier sur lequel elle avait déjà hurlé la veille. Bizarrement, quelque chose lui avait semblé familier à ce moment, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi. Et même quand elle l'avait observé en cellule, elle n'avait pas su ce qui était familier. C'est stupéfaite qu'elle l'avait vu assommer l'autre garde et ouvrir sa propre cellule. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Elle l'avait juste suivi.

Étrangement, ils n'avaient croisé personne. Mais ce n'était pas le problème de Chesa. Elle savait qu'elle était en compagnie du tueur. Comment ? Eh bien, lorsque Smoker avait dit que les numéros de téléphone étaient effacés pour ne pas être retrouvé, elle avait compris que c'était quelqu'un ayant accès à toutes les informations, donc un agent de police. Raison de plus expliquant que les meurtres étaient si parfait. Mais un simple agent de police ne pouvait pas connaître tous ceux qui avait un rapport direct avec le clan des rebelles. Même elle, ne les connaissaient pas tous. La preuve, elle ne connaissait personne qui agissait dans les deux camps à la fois. Ni les agents de Doflamingo qui gardaient leur identité secrète la plupart du temps. Et celui-ci venait de dévoiler son identité en venant la chercher. Elle avait essayé de cacher sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix. Il lui avait indiqué l'endroit en lui disant de l'attendre car il devait s'occuper des amiraux. Chesa l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Cette voix n'avait pas changé en 9 ans. Celle de celui qui l'avait détruite à l'âge de 15 ans.

Sachant que personne dans les alentours n'était de son côté. Elle avait sans doute prit la décision la plus stupide de sa vie. Elle avait décidé de l'attendre et de l'arrêter d'elle-même. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, était le bruit de verrou de la porte de cette pièce, suivit par le gaz sortant du conduit d'aération. Elle avait dû céder petit à petit au sommeil forcé par le gaz.

A présent, elle était en train de se réveiller. C'est le ruissellement de l'eau tiède depuis son épaule, qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une situation pour le moins inconfortable, sans dire grotesque. Allongée sans vraiment l'être, assise d'une manière des plus étrange, Elle essaya de bouger mais sans succès. Ses mains étaient menotté à elle ne savait quoi, en hauteur, maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, l'obligeant de se tenir la plus droite possible. Elle sentait le métal froid déchirer la peau de ses fragiles poignets. Et pour ses pieds ce n'était pas mieux. Au lieu des menottes, ses chevilles étaient fermement ligotées grâce une corde attachée à mi-hauteur. Cette position forcée lui empêchait bon nombre de mouvements, elle était bloquée. De plus, la pièce étant dans le noir complet, elle ne pouvait pas voir où elle se trouvait. Mais visiblement, elle devait être dans une espèce de grande bassine métallique, car le métal créait du froid contre sa peau. C'est en se faisant cette remarque qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements sur elle. Seulement ses sous-vêtements.

Soudain, une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière en abondance. Chesa eut juste le temps d'entrevoir son ravisseur, avant que celui-ci allume les néons, illuminant la pièce. La lumière vive obligea Chesa à fermer précipitamment les yeux, jusqu'à présent habitués au noir.

"Finalement, je préférais quand il n'y avait pas de lumière. Au moins, je n'avais pas à voir ta sale tête." grogna-t-elle, s'habituant peu à peu à l'afflux de lumière.

"On dirait que ma princesse est réveillée." susurra Drake satisfait. "Tu te réveilles juste à temps, ma douce."

Elle le vit aller derrière elle, et l'entendit déplacer plusieurs objets. A cause de ses liens, il lui était impossible de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait. En réalité, elle n'avait pas très envie de savoir.

L'eau qui s'écoulait depuis avant son réveil, avait pratiquement remplie l'espèce de baignoire dans laquelle elle se trouvait et l'eau atteignait à présent sa poitrine. Le débit d'eau sortant du tuyau sur son épaule diminua peu à peu avant de s'arrêter complètement. Drake vint prendre le tuyau et le déposa derrière avec tous ses autres ustensiles cachés. Il revint ensuite dans le champ de vision de Chesa, un tabouret à la main. Il le déposa juste à côté de la baignoire et s'y assit.

"Tu as beaucoup changé. Tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme." dit-il, un grand sourire malsain aux lèvres.

La jeune femme retint un frisson de dégoût avant de répliquer. "Toi aussi tu as pas mal changé. Tu étais presque méconnaissable. Mon frère s'est bien occupé de toi, pas vrai ? Xavier."

Le sourire psychopathe de celui-ci se crispa prouvant que les paroles provocatrices de la jeune femme avaient fait mouche. Par réflexe, il passa deux doigt sur la cicatrice en forme de croix sur son menton, sans doute en se remémorant la scène. Chesa fut satisfaite de son petit effet. Son cerveau fonctionnait le plus rapidement possible afin de trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici. Malheureusement pour elle, Drake sortit de ses pensées, et commença à rire.

"J'avais bien vu dans tes yeux, lorsque je t'ai quitté, que tu avais tout compris. Tu es très intelligente en plus d'être une très belle jeune femme."

"Je sais, beaucoup de monde me le dit souvent." répondit sarcastiquement Chesa.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de continuer. "Mais on dirait que même les meilleurs font des erreurs. Tu aurais dû fuir au lieu de m'attendre."

Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai que ça paraissait stupide comme décision. Mais dans l'action, Chesa s'était emportée et avait cru bien faire. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, c'était surmonter ce qui s'était passé il y a neuf ans.

"Quel dommage de gâcher une créature si parfaite." murmura Drake, se rapprochant dangereusement de Chesa.

Mais elle détourna la tête rapidement, et fit semblant de regarder tout autour. "Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais prendre un bain ? Non mais c'est juste parce que j'en ai déjà pris un ce matin."

Le ravisseur de répondit rien, et se releva préparant quelque chose hors du champ de vision de la prisonnière. Quoique ce soit en tout cas, ça dégageait une forte odeur nauséabonde. N'y tenant plus, Chesa, décida de continuer la conversation pour gagner du temps afin de trouver un meilleur plan et surtout essayer de savoir quel était son plan à lui. Même si sa mort y était inscrite en tout premier apparemment.

"C'est parce qu'elles étaient trop intelligentes et belles que tu as tué toutes ses jeunes femme ?" demanda Chesa sur le ton de la conversation, se voulant parfaitement calme. "Enfin le mec aussi, mais bon on va dire que lui ne compte pas."

La réponse se fit attendre car Drake prit tout le temps de finir ce qu'il faisait, avant de venir se rasseoir. Chesa se contorsionna du mieux qu'elle put pour l'observer. Elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait, qu'il riait presque au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses victimes.

"Non, elles étaient toutes sottes, surtout celui avec le lion, un crétin. Toutes ces personnes n'étaient que des idiots sans importances. Mais toi..." il leva sa main et commença à tracer la ligne de sa joue avec. "Tu es parfaite pour ça."

Chesa essaya de lui mordre la main. "Désolé, mais j'ai un petit côté sauvage encore. Je ne suis pas si parfaite que ça."

Il lâcha un petit rire devant la rébellion de sa prisonnière mais n'arrêta pas pour autant ses caresses. "Elles étaient inutiles. Pas assez importantes pour créer un réel impact."

"Ah bon... Oui c'est sûr, niveau popularité, je suis un meilleur choix. ET ARRÊTE DE ME CARESSER !" hurla-t-elle en essayant à nouveaux de lui mordre la main.

Drake enleva sa main, et par la même occasion, perdit son sourire. Il se redressa et la fixa intensément, parfaitement sérieux.

"Tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu es ma dixième et dernière victime ?"

"Parce que je suis parfaite, tu viens de le dire." récita-t-elle en hochant la tête tout naturellement. Elle fit une légère moue avant de reprendre. "Et peut-être parce qu'un jour je t'ai légèrement insulté. Mais bon, tu avais pourri mes vêtements ce jour-là !"

"Tais-toi."

C'était court et froid. Cette même froideur qui émanait du criminel suffit à faire taire la jeune femme. Il continua de parler, et il n'y avait aucune trace de douceur sur son visage ou dans ses paroles.

"Tu es parfaite car tu fais partis des piliers de cette ville. Et que la plupart sont rattachés à toi. Tu es pratiquement notre pilier central. Donc si tu disparais..."

"Les autres s'écrouleront." termina Chesa, assombrie par cette conclusion.

"C'est exact. Et enfin, mon message pourra être entendu !" s'exclama Drake, conquérant.

Il y eu un silence laissant du temps à Chesa pour digérer l'information.

"Un... un message ? En tuant des jeunes femmes des manières les plus horribles ? En plus en rapport avec une histoire dégantée ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Dieu ?"

Drake ne répondit rien aux proclamations de sa prisonnière et continua d'expliquer sa mission dont il était si fier.

"Sais-tu pourquoi les dix plaies d'Egypte ont été réalisées ? Pour punir son peuple. Ils se pensaient supérieurs à tous et se donnaient le droit de vie ou de mort sur d'autres peuples. Ils réalisaient tous les crimes qu'ils désiraient sans que jamais personne n'intervienne pour les en empêcher. Et actuellement, il est en train de se passer la même chose ici. Mais je ne laisserais pas une telle calamité se reproduire une nouvelle fois, et je compte bien mettre fin à tout ceci. Puisque les autorités en sont incapables, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse."

"Mais t'es complètement malade ? Déjà, on ne sait même pas si c'est juste une simple histoire ou si ça c'est réellement passé. En plus, tu comptes réellement changer la face du monde en tuant des innocents un peu partout ?" s'exclama Chesa choquée.

"Pas des innocents, ma belle. Ce sont des sacrifices utiles. Les autres victimes avant toi étaient des avertissements, mais personne n'écoutait. Avec toi en plus, cette ville changera complètement, et ainsi petit à petit, je finirai par changer le monde."

Devant l'expression emplie de rêverie et de conquête de son ravisseur, Chesa resta bouche bée pendant quelques instant avant de répliquer, furieuse cette fois-ci.

"Ça va pas ? Il y a toujours eu de la violence dans le monde, et tu ne peux pas la défaire avec encore plus de violence. Tout ce que tu feras c'est créer une panique général et semer encore plus le trouble."

"On défait le mal par le mal." répondit calmement Drake, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus Chesa.

"C'est ridicule ce que tu dis. Tu es ridicule."

"Les gens sont facilement aitrisables par la peur. S'ils ont peur, ils verront enfin qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire ce qu'ils veulent, et suivront mieux les lois. Il y a beaucoup trop de crimes et beaucoup trop de monde sont arrogants et se pensent puissant aujourd'hui."

Chesa ne put empêcher un petit rire faux. "Dommage pour toi, mais personnellement, c'est quand il y a le plus de règles que j'ai envie de les enfreindre. Et puis, niveau arrogance, tu fais fort aussi."

Elle était allée trop loin, et Drake ne supporta pas plus longtemps son insolence. Il la gifla violemment et Chesa resta la tête tournée après avoir reçu le coup, pendant qu'il reprenait déjà ses esprits. Il se pencha si près d'elle, qu'elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille lorsqu'il murmura.

"C'est aussi pour ça que tu es là."

Il lui prit le menton fermement, la forçant à tourner la tête vers lui, positionnant son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Il affichait un grand sourire, satisfait de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant la tête de psychopathe devant elle.

"La petite fille d'un des officiers les plus reconnus de la police, qui de plus est en relation avec les plus grands criminels de cette ville." continua Drake sur le même ton qu'auparavant.

"C'est bon, ce ne sont pas des criminels non plus. Juste des hommes libres." répliqua Chesa.

"C'est tout comme ! Ils se croient au-dessus des lois, et n'écoutent rien. Ta mort les calmera tous. Ils verront qu'ils ne sont pas si fort qu'ils aiment le penser."

Son discours commençait sérieusement à effrayer la jeune femme, mais sous l'effet de la panique et parce qu'elle est très têtue et assez impulsive, elle ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire à ça.

"C'est un plan naze. Je l'aime pas."

Drake fut surpris de sa remarque soudaine, avant d'éclater de rire. "Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas changé ! Pourtant, je te promets que je te ferai profiter un maximum du spectacle."

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et sortit de la salle, éteignant la lumière. Automatiquement, Chesa se débattit pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop serrés, et tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, fut de se blesser les poignets. Elle le sut lorsqu'elle sentit des picotements et un liquide épais et chaud couler le long de ses bras.

"Bordel, il est taré ce type ! Il ne pouvait pas m'attacher sur une chaise comme tout le monde ? En plus je commence vraiment à avoir froid dans cette eau gelée." s'exclama Chesa furieuse de son impuissance.

Elle continua de se débattre tout en pestant contre tout, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveaux, laissant Drake entrer. La prisonnière fut immédiatement frappée par une odeur qui lui retourna l'estomac, et lorsque la lumière revint, elle aperçut Drake avec un sceau à la main. Elle fronça les sourcils, frustrée de cette nouvelle qui ne pouvait être que mauvaise pour elle. Elle le regarda s'assoir à nouveau sur le tabouret, déposant le sceau au sol, hors du champ de vision de Chesa. Il essaya de poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, mais abandonna rapidement pour éviter de se faire mordre. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, et engagea la conversation le plus naturellement possible.

"Je t'ai manqué princesse ?" devant le silence de cette soit disant princesse, il continua quand même. "Je suis allé chercher le matériel pour terminer notre petite histoire. Il fallait que ça reste dans le frigo tu comprends ? Je fais attention pour que tout se déroule à merveille pour toi." dit-il en désignant le sceau au sol.

Cette remarque ramena Chesa sur terre. "Attends, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je suis ta dixième et dernière victime. Pourtant, on n'a toujours pas trouvé la neuvième ! De plus, si je me souviens bien de l'histoire des dix plaies, la dixième concernait les nouveaux nés."

Drake esquissa un sourire avant de répondre. "Oh si, ma neuvième a été retrouvé. Juste après ton départ. Quelle coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ? Malheureusement pour moi, tout ne s'est pas réellement passé comme prévu. Alors, j'ai dû improviser. Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est qu'une histoire, et nous ne vivons pas à la même époque. Alors nous pouvons toujours la réécrire. Je n'ai qu'un seul but depuis le début, c'est toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te tuerai pas immédiatement."

Chesa n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle en avait des raisons de s'inquiéter ! Une nouvelle personne venait de mourir, et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'Akainu penserai de tout ça. Elle devait partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

"Je vais te faire comprendre ce que j'ai dû faire à cause de vous tous." reprit Drake, sans se douter des pensées de sa prisonnière.

Chesa sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher pour prendre le sceau à ses pieds. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir son contenu, qu'il était déjà maintenu en hauteur par Drake qui s'était levé.

"Le plus dur sera de te maintenir en vie pendant toute la nuit. C'est pour ça que je commence doucement. Mais visiblement, tu sembles vouloir m'aider, tu as déjà commencé le premier châtiment."

En effet, Chesa ne s'était pas seulement blessé aux poignets, mais aussi aux chevilles. Elle pouvait voir le fin filet de sang s'écouler le long de sa peau pour faire rosir l'eau glaciale dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une idée absurde lui vint alors en tête. Il voulait lui faire subir toutes les plaies d'Égypte ? Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée. Certaines avaient été réellement affreuses, elle ne pourrait jamais toutes les supporter. Elle pensa fortement à son cher grand-père, qui avait intérêt à se bouger rapidement s'il voulait la retrouver en vie et en un seul morceau. Elle se trouvait en présence d'un véritable malade mental. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule possibilité : gagner du temps.

"Si je suis ta logique, tu comptes me vider de mon sang ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hors de question que je me risque d'abîmer ta si belle silhouette. Ce serait un véritable gâchis." susurra Drake. "Afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'ont ressenti les autres victimes, je les ai emmené."

Et sous le regard horrifié de Chesa, son ravisseur déversa le contenu du sceau dans la baignoire. Autant l'odeur avait retourné l'estomac de la jeune femme, mais ce qu'elle vit la dégoûta tellement que même son corps refusa d'exprimer son dégoût, tant il était pétrifié. Drake était en train de déverser tous les restes des victimes sur elle. Et il faisait bien attention de les répartir équitablement dans toute la baignoire, donc sur Chesa en partie. Le cerveau de celle-ci était actuellement à l'arrêt face à cette scène, et ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter dans son entreprise. Une fois fini, Drake reposa le sceau et contempla son chef-d'œuvre, heureux. Il reporta son attention sur sa prisonnière tendu.

"Quel chance que je sois de la police, tu ne trouves pas ? Grâce à ça, j'ai accès à tous les dossiers dont j'ai besoin, ainsi que l'accès à toutes les preuves et les corps des victimes."

"Ah ouais... Quelle chance !" dit Chesa avec le plus d'enthousiasme au monde. "Et puis, vu l'état de certains, ça ne devait pas changer grand chose pour eux." dit-elle sans savoir comment elle faisait pour pouvoir encore parler tellement elle était statufiée.

Voyant que Chesa perdait de plus en plus de couleur, Drake se pencha à son oreille avant de murmurer. "Ne soit pas aussi crispée, ce n'est que le début." Et sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de la salle, laissant sa prisonnière seule dans le noir.

* * *

Oui c'est une horrible façon de terminer, mais j'avais peur que si je mettais le chapitre en entier, ça fasse trop long. Donc j'ai coupé ici :p et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche de votre avis :') ... NON attendez je plaisantais, revenez me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :')


	13. La dixième plaie d'Egypte

Eh ben ! ça fait vraiment longtemps ! Désolé pour avoir mis tout ce temps, mais la prépa m'occupe plus que je ne l'avait pensé, ce qui me fait prendre un retard énorme. Mais promis, je ferai en sorte que le prochain chapitre sorte plus rapidement ! En attendant bonne lecture :p

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La dixième plaie d'Egypte

Chesa ignorait depuis combien de temps elle attendait dans cette salle sombre, mais ça lui semblait interminable. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir très longtemps, elle avait vomi par-dessus le bord de la baignoire. Elle se tenait dans une position où elle se trouvait le plus hors de l'eau possible. Mais elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de voir son grand-père ou même l'un de ses frères arriver par la porte et la faire sortir de cet endroit pourri. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut aucun d'entre eux qui ouvrit la porte, mais plutôt Drake. À son entrée, elle s'empressa de se replacer dans la marée de sang comme si de rien n'était.

"Alors princesse, je t'ai manqué ?" demanda-t-il souriant.

Chesa ne répondit rien et Drake vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret resté au même endroit que précédemment. Il observa l'état de sa prisonnière pendant un moment avant de commencer à parler.

"La première étape t'as plu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et envoûtante.

Cependant, Chesa refusa de lui montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse et préféra ne rien dire.

"Je prends ça pour un oui." murmura le fou assis à côté d'elle. Il passa un doigt rugueux sur sa joue rafraîchie par la température de la pièce. "Je savais que tu serais heureuse et surtout assez forte. Maintenant, il est temps de subir ton deuxième sacrifice ma belle." Drake se leva mais Chesa ne voulait pas le laisser faire.

"C'est quoi ton lien avec Doflamingo ?" sa voix était encore calme, alors qu'en réalité elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Drake ricana, mais ne répondit pas à la question. Il disparu du champs de vision de Chesa pour réapparaître peu après. Un sourire malsain traînait à présent sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as toujours été trop curieuse Chesa." répondit-il d'un voix douce. "Cependant, l'heure n'est pas aux questions."

Il sortit un scalpel de derrière son dos, toujours avec le même sourire et le même regard avide de sang et de torture. La jeune femme en oublia instantanément Doflamingo ainsi que tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé pendant qu'elle avait été seule. Elle fixa juste le scalpel en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait lu sur l'état de la seconde victime. Drake se rapprocha d'elle, levant le scalpel dans sa direction, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire un mouvement de recul.

"Si tu te débats, ce sera pire." conseilla le ravisseur. "De toute façon tu ne peux rien faire."

En disant cela, il fit un mouvement brusque et entailla la joue de Chesa. "Crois-moi..." Il lui fit une entaille au bras. "Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te faire ça."

Pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à la taillader sauvagement.

"Alors ? Tu as mal ?" demanda avidement Drake. "Tu ressens cette douleur que j'ai causé à cette autre fille ?"

Chesa affichait un visage sans expression alors qu'en réalité elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Heureusement pour elle, il ne lui faisait que de simples coupures, donc c'était à peu près supportable, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle ait mal. Mais elle resta impassible, continuant de subir ses inlassables attaques sans réagir. C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, après avoir recouvert sa prisonnière de blessures sanglantes que Drake se décida à arrêter, content son oeuvre.

"Ma pauvre, je ne voudrai pas être à ta place. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, comme tu as été gentille et très coopérative, je vais t'accorder une faveur."

Il se leva et partit faire du bruit dans la partie de la pièce non visible par Chesa. Une fois son travail terminé, il revint la voir, heureux.

"Cela te permettra de survivre un peu plus longtemps ma douce. Et avec un peu de chance, tu réussiras à atteindre l'étape finale"

Puis il prit la direction de la sortie, éteignant comme à chaque fois la lumière. Chesa lâcha un gémissement qu'elle avait retenu depuis le début, exprimant la douleur qu'elle avait subi. Encore huit tortures à endurer... elle ne tiendrait pas le coup, faiblissant à grande vitesse. Elle pensa à son grand-père et à ses deux frères. Oui, elle les attendrait, elle se battrait pour eux. Voilà ce qu'il fallait penser ! À cette pensée, elle sentit une vague de chaleur en elle, la réchauffant quelque peu. Elle ignorait comment, mais la température de l'eau commençait également à se réchauffer. C'était déjà ça. Elle ne mourrait pas de froid au moins. La "faveur" de son ravisseur lui éviterait au moins une hypothermie comme ce qu'elle était en train de commencer à faire.

Un temps indéterminable passa pendant lequel Chesa commença à somnoler avant que Drake fasse une nouvelle apparition. Il entra comme à son habitude en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, réveillant immédiatement sa prisonnière anxieuse de ce qui allait encore lui arriver.

"Toujours en vie mon cœur ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix alléchante.

"Tais-toi." coupa Chesa brutalement.

"Apparemment tu as toujours assez d'énergie pour me rejeter, c'est bien." s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Il alla chercher une boîte métallique qui semblait contenir de l'eau et reprit sa place.

"Encore une preuve que tu es bien mieux que les autres, ils étaient tous faibles."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai toujours envie de te mettre mon poing dans ta sale tronche."

"Tss, tss, tss... pas de ce langage avec moi, jeune demoiselle. Je comprends ta colère mais tu me dois un minimum de respect !"

"Va crever." lui cracha-t-elle.

Drake l'ignora complètement et ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains. Chesa sentit sa respiration s'accélérer malgré elle. Elle regarda anxieusement la boîte dont elle ne pouvait pas voir le contenu et décida de retarder le moment où elle le découvrirait.

"Tu m'as dit que j'étais la dixième... mais qui est la neuvième alors ? Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons trouvé que huit victimes."

"Que tu crois ! Mais la dernière, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, a été retrouvée juste après ton départ précipité." il prit un temps pour soupirer, légèrement attristé. "Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu... Dans mon plan initial, ce n'était pas sensé être cette personne. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cet homme en vie. Il savait qui j'étais, il m'avait vu dans la cellule, donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser passer."

"Ça ne sert à rien... Je sais très bien que mes frères ont compris que c'était toi derrière tout ça. Ils viendront pour te régler ton compte."

"Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ? Ils n'ont aucune chance de nous retrouver. Toi-même tu ne savais pas où me trouver, et c'est pour ça que tu m'as attendu en prison pas vrai ?"

"Détrompe-toi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne suis pas si parfaite que tu le prétends." affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. "Pour moi, tu n'existais plus."

Cette remarque eu l'effet escompté et ne plut pas à Drake. Il fronça les sourcils juste assez longtemps pour que Chesa s'en aperçoive, satisfaite de son petit effet. Il se releva et la regarda d'un air malsain, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. La jeune femme su qu'il avait l'intention de se venger de son insolence.

"A présent, il est temps de passer à la troisième plaie, ma puce. Je tenais à faire quelque chose. Il ne faut pas oublier que ces plaies sont créées par Dieu pour que le peuple futur soit basé sur de meilleures fondations que sur celles actuelles. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi pour cet ultime sacrifice. Donc je souhaiterai qu'une partie de toi reste en cette terre afin que personne ne puisse t'oublier."

Ses paroles inquiétaient de plus en plus Chesa qui commençait à avoir pleins d'images en tête de découpage de membre.

"Mais comme je n'ai pas la force d'abîmer ton sublime corps, j'ai décidé de faire autrement."

Il plongea une main dans la boîte remplie d'eau et en sortit une petite chose visqueuse et noire. Il la déposa délicatement sur le ventre de sa victime qui comprit ce que c'était lorsqu'elle vit la chose visqueuse s'attacher à elle .

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" s'écria-t-elle en se débattant.

"Je te purifie ma chérie, et je laisse une trace de toi dans ce monde avant que tu ne disparaisse." souffla son ravisseur tout doucement.

Il continua à déposer des sangsues un peu partout sur chaque coupure qu'il avait faite auparavant sur le corps de la jeune femme, puis finit par déposer la boîte à côté de lui.

"Voilà, nous allons attendre un petit peu puis je te les retirerai."

"Tu es complètement malade." dit Chesa dans un souffle de douleur.

"Si je n'étais pas sûr que tu étais folle de moi, je finirai par être blessé par tes paroles, mon amour. Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dirais ça à part pour me rendre jaloux. Ce Smoker t'a mis les idées à l'envers, il faut te rendre à l'évidence ma puce."

Sa conclusion était tellement stupide que Chesa ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle en resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre légèrement, pour répéter exactement la même phrase encore plus désespérée.

"Tu est complètement malade."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça." répondit-il parfaitement sérieux.

"Tu te bases sur les dix plaies d'Egypte, mais tu as tellement transformé le principe que ça n'a plus aucune logique et ça ne ressemble plus à rien. Franchement tu..."

Elle ne put en dire plus car Drake, furieux qu'on ose critiquer sa façon de penser, la gifla violemment. Mais Chesa ne se laissa pas faire cette fois-ci et le défia du regard immédiatement après.

"Petite sotte, tu ne comprendra jamais le vrai sens de la vie." dit Drake furieux.

"Tiens donc, je ne suis plus ta princesse adorée ? Tu as peut-être enfin comprit que la seule chose que je ressens pour toi c'est du dégoût." provoqua la jeune femme.

Drake ignora ces paroles et retira délicatement les sangsues sous les grimaces de Chesa. Une fois qu'il eu fini de toutes les déposer dans leur boîte initiale, il prit la direction de la sortie et avant de quitter la salle, il ajouta une dernière chose.

"Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me parler comme ça, insolente. Tu verras, nous ne sommes qu'à la troisième plaie. Il en reste encore sept."

Puis Chesa se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la pièce dans le noir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir tête indéfiniment à cet homme. Elle commençait à sentir ses forces l'abandonner définitivement. Tenir dans cette position inconfortable pendant une durée qui paraissait interminable et perdre autant de sang ne la mettait pas à son avantage. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Drake s'était trompé et que ses frères étaient en route pour venir la chercher, ou même son grand-père.

Elle se reposa du mieux qu'elle pu pendant la durée d'attente, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas approcher, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit Drake ouvrir la porte, toujours son sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres.

"Il est temps de faire un nouveau jeu !" chantonna-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas envie de jouer." grommela Chesa.

"Ne fais pas preuve de mauvaise fois. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix !" s'exclama-t-il, heureux du pouvoir qu'il avait.

Il partit comme à son habitude derrière le champs de vision de la prisonnière pour préparer son nouveau jouet.

"Très bien. Et quel est ce nouveau jeu ?" demanda Chesa méfiante.

"Je trouve que nous allons trop lentement, alors j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses. Maintenant le but du jeu n'est plus de savoir si tu survivras jusqu'à la fin mais plutôt de savoir combien de temps tu survivras."

Il réapparu avec une barre en fer dans la main.

"Nous allons passer la quatrième plaie et passer directement à la suivante. Et malheureusement, on va passer au niveau au-dessus. La partie douloureuse."

Et sans crier gare, il abattit violemment la barre de fer sur l'une des jambes de sa prisonnière qui lâcha un cri étouffé.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?" souffla-t-elle, son visage crispé par la douleur.

"Je te brise les os, c'est pas évident ? Je brise notre société imparfaite à travers ton corps qui représente la perfection absolu."

Chesa avait la respiration saccadée par la douleur, alors c'est avec difficulté qu'elle réussi à dire, "C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis... ça n'a aucun sens... tu es juste fou..."

Elle n'obtint comme réponse qu'un autre coup au même endroit que le précédent, mais cette fois-ci, Chesa se retint de crier une nouvelle fois en serrant les dents. Cela paru contrarier Drake qui recommença la manœuvre jusqu'à l'entendre hurler,frappant de plus en plus fort. La jeune femme se mordit la langue pour éviter que le moindre bruit sorte de sa bouche. Elle finit par sentir le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, mais ne céda pas pour autant. Drake frappait un peu partout sur les bras, les jambes, l'abdomen, mais revenait le plus souvent au même endroit. Comme si son but était de rompre la jambe de la jeune femme. En plus de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant, la douleur était insoutenable et elle brouilla la vue de Chesa. Elle ne pouvait plus anticiper les coups de l'homme devenu fou car elle voyait complètement flou, son cerveau ne pouvant plus réfléchir normalement. Elle laissa échapper des gémissements de douleur qui ravirent Drake, l'encourageant à continuer dans sa folie. Chesa repensa à tous ceux à qui elle tenait. Tous ses amis, sa famille, et elle repensa aussi aux derniers jours qu'elle avait passé. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, que quelqu'un arrive et la délivre. Elle hurla de douleur lors du coup de trop. Elle sentit sa jambe céder sous le coup et elle ne pouvait plus bouger son pied droit. Il avait réussi, il lui avait cassé la jambe. Sur le coup, la douleur fut tellement grande, qu'elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'elle sentit avant d'ouvrir les yeux fut la douleur. Elle avait tout le corps endolori par les coups qu'elle avait reçu. Il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour revoir le coupable de tout ceci. Il semblait juste revenir dans la salle car il était en train de refermer tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

"Tu es enfin réveillée ? Ça fait un moment que tu t'es endormie."

Chesa ne répondit rien, redoutant ce qui allait arriver cette fois-ci. Drake alla chercher quelque chose sur la table de derrière et revint le positionner sous la bassine aux pied de Chesa. Elle n'y fit pas trop attention, se reposant juste au maximum avant le retour de la torture.

"Pourquoi ?" souffla-t-elle.

"Mmmh ?" fit Drake en relevant la tête.

"Pourquoi tu travailles pour Doflamingo ?"

Drake se redressa au début interloqué par la question puis soudain éclata de rire. "Puisque tu insistes et vu que tu n'en a plus pour longtemps, je peux au moins répondre à ça ! Je ne travaille pas pour lui ! J'utilise juste son organisation pour mettre mes projets à exécution.

Chesa déglutit, il commençait à faire chaud. "On utilise pas Doflamingo comme on le souhaite. Alors pourquoi ?"

"Je voulais garder un oeil sur toi, ma belle." dit-il comme si c'était évident. "Mais ton idiot de frère me collait beaucoup trop et ton grand-père ayant changé de poste, je t'avais perdu de vue. Alors il fallait que je trouve un moyen de te retrouver. J'allais désespérer jusqu'au moment où l'on m'a mis sur une affaire criminelle le concernant. Je l'ai alors contacté et on a conclu un marché. J'avais accès à toutes les informations sur toi et en échange je faisais ce qu'il désirait concernant certaines enquêtes... compromettantes pour ses affaires. C'est lui qui m'a dit où tu te trouvais. J'ai alors demandé ma mutation, et même si ça a prit du temps, j'ai fini par être muté sous les ordres de ton fabuleux et stupide grand-père gâteux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais participé au projet final de Doflamingo."

Chesa transpirait autant qu'il était possible de le faire dans l'eau. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, mais la conversation était trop importante pour l'arrêter.

"Quel... quel plan final ?"

"Tu sais bien que la seule chose qui intéresse Doflamingo c'est le pouvoir, et on a le pouvoir grâce à l'argent. Et dans quelle circonstance il gagne le plus ? En cas de guerre ! Sa spécialité est le trafic d'arme, donc depuis longtemps, ce qu'il désirait c'était toi. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait autant à toi. La tension est actuellement à son comble dehors, chacun veut te récupérer mais personne ne sait où tu es. Donc ils tuent, ils tuent tous ceux qui ne sont pas de leur côté. Et chaque camp se fournit en armes chez lui. Donc pendant que ses ennemis s'affaiblissent entre eux, lui gagne en puissance. Et personne ne peut rien faire à cela."

Chesa avait vraiment chaud, l'eau la brûlait même. Elle ne supportait plus cette chaleur intense. De la vapeur s'élevait de l'eau à présent. Drake remarqua son trouble et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait.

"On est déjà à la sixième plaie ma puce, donc même si je ne peux créer des furoncles, je peux créer quelque chose dans le même style !"

Lentement Chesa bascula sa tête sur le côté de la bassine et entrevue des flammes là où Drake avait déposé son engin. Il comptait la faire bouillir ? Apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant car Drake alla chercher à nouveau la barre métallique avant de se rasseoir.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, ça va trop lentement et il faut qu'on accélère le rythme, donc on va en profiter pour faire la grêle enflammée qu'en dis-tu ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je frapperai moins fort que la dernière fois."

Et il abattit d'un coup sec la barre sur les blessures qu'elle avait déjà. Comme à son habitude, Chesa essaya de résister mais elle était trop fatiguée et ne résista que quelques secondes. La douleur revenant à flot, elle gémit à peine avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

À son réveil, la douleur était bien pire, mais la température de l'eau était redevenu supportable. Cette fois-ci elle était seule dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle voulu se détendre, mais entre la douleur de sa jambe cassée, certaines plaies qui saignaient encore et ses muscles ankylosés, c'était impossible. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher et vit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer la lumière. Drake venait d'arriver.

"Tu es fatigante à toujours tomber dans les pommes sans raison." plaisanta le criminel.

Chesa ne répondit rien, elle n'en avait plus la force. Pour elle, tout était fini.

"Oh ça y est ? J'ai réussi à te faire taire ? Il en aura fallu du temps. En tout cas je te félicite ! Tu es arrivée à la fin des épreuves. Pour te récompenser, je vais passer la huitième et directement faire la neuvième. Tu seras heureuse, tu ne souffriras plus."

Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle voulait juste en finir, si elle en avait eu la force elle lui aurait demandé de passer directement à la dernière étape et arrêter ce supplice. Mais non, il alla tranquillement à la table de derrière et revint un flacon étrange dans une main. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme de son autre main, et s'en rapprocha de quelques centimètres.

"Je veux que tes dernières images soient mon visage." murmura-t-il.

Et d'un mouvement vif, il versa deux gouttes d'acide noir dans chaque oeil de la jeune femme. Celle-ci hurla tellement le liquide lui brula les yeux. Elle entendit l'homme qui la persécutait éclater de rire.

"Ah tiens, apparemment ça fait vraiment mal." s'amusa Drake.

Lorsque Chesa rouvra les yeux, elle ne vit plus rien. Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue, une larme noire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je reviens juste dans dix minutes, le temps d'aller chercher la seringue qui terminera tout ça. Et je te l'assure cette fois-ci tu ne sentiras rien."

Et sur ces mots il partit, refermant la porte. La prisonnière ne put savoir si il y avait ou non de la lumière, ses yeux brûlés ne lui accordant plus le don de la vue. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était à bout de forces et ne tenait plus, ayant perdu tout espoir. Ses frères ne la retrouveraient jamais, elle allait finir sa vie dans cette bassine immonde dans cette pièce où à présent elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle se sentait plus que seule.

"Smoker..." fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Je suis désolée."

Chesa sentait son esprit la quitter. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait même pas besoin d'attendre le retour de Drake pour mourir. Au final, elle trouvait cela rassurant. Elle sera enfin libre. Pourtant, elle entendait déjà ses pas revenir, mais le bruit lui paraissait déjà très lointain. Elle sentit sa présence à côté d'elle, car elle cru entendre son nom et d'autre paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il avait dû se rapprocher car elle entendit trois mots distincts à son oreille. Ce fut trop pour elle, elle pleura à nouveau suppliant de partir, mais ne sentit pas la suite car tout devint définitivement noir.

* * *

Bon ben voilà pour nos 10 plaies... Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier ! Donc dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui là et à la prochaine pour le prochain et ultime chapitre "La fin de toutes choses" !


	14. La fin de toute chose

Après un temps indéfinissable, le voilà ! Le chapitre final de cette fiction :')

Alors bonne lecture, en plus c'est bien le plus long chapitre de tous.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La fin de toute chose

Smoker était assis à son bureau parfaitement immobile. Chose totalement inhabituelle. Mais la situation l'exigeait. Hina entra sans frapper dans la pièce et fit face au policier, les bras croisés.

"Tu comptes rester encore longtemps comme ça ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne te voit plus, tu restes enfermé dans cette pièce à attendre."

Ne recevant aucune réponse de son collègue, la femme aux cheveux roses continua sa leçon de morale.

"Hina est sceptique. Tu as retrouvé cette fille, c'est fini."

Smoker serra ses points sur le bureau. "J'espérais la retrouver un minimum en vie !"

Il était désespéré. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir mis autant de temps à la retrouver. En réalité, depuis deux semaines, il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la nuit affreuse qu'il avait passé.

Après avoir reçu une balle dans l'épaule, il s'était cogné la tête contre il ne savait quoi et avait perdu connaissance. Avant de se retrouver dans le noir, il avait pu entrevoir les frères Monkey prendre la fuite. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était au même endroit, allongé sur le sol. Peu de temps avait dû s'écouler car la scène sous ses yeux était à peu près la même que celle qu'il avait laissé. Il voulut se relever mais entendit un sifflement à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Il regarda au sol, juste à côté de sa main, et vit une autre balle qui avait failli mettre fin à sa vie. Sans plus réfléchir, il se cacha au coin d'une ruelle, à l'opposé de là d'où venait le tir. Il essaya d'apercevoir le tireur mais dès qu'il sortait la tête, les tirs fusaient à nouveau.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à rester comme ça, il se risqua à sortir pour viser lui aussi le tireur. Mais ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus haut point. Il y avait en effet un sniper allongé sur le toit d'un immeuble, mais il n'était pas seul. Une ombre géante se tenait juste derrière lui, les mains dans les poches. Dans un mouvement brusque, l'amiral Kizaru prit les deux bras du tireur, les tirant en arrière en appuyant son pied sur son dos. Sous la violence du choc, la tête de l'homme heurta violemment le sol. Un sourire sadique mais heureux apparu sur le visage de l'amiral jaune, pendant que Smoker se questionnait. Kizaru avait déjà pris le contrôle de tous les bâtiments ? Mais il s'était évanoui pendant combien de temps ? C'est Coby qui lui apporta la réponse en arrivant tout affolé.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Ça fait plus de deux heures que vous êtes parti et on n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de vous."

Smoker baissa les yeux vers le petit homme aux cheveux roses, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il observa Kizaru qui descendait avec son nouveau prisonnier menotté et tête baissée, qui avait l'air légèrement abîmé, du sang coulant depuis l'arcade sourcilière. L'amiral s'arrêta à hauteur des deux hommes.

"Vous n'aviez rien à faire ici." dit-il s'adressant à Smoker.

"Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de vos ordres."

"Ooooh. Mais moi ça m'intéresse le pourquoi vous étiez avec ces criminels. C'est pour ça que vous allez venir avec moi."

L'amiral jaune fit un signe de la tête et deux hommes s'emparèrent de Smoker qui les envoya dans des poubelles sur le côté de la rue.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos petits caprices." réprimanda Smoker à Kizaru sous le regard horrifié de Coby devant cet affront à son supérieur.

Le sniper ricana devant les trois hommes présent. "C'est vrai... je me dépêcherai à ta place, il ne doit plus lui rester très longtemps à survivre."

"Ooooh, mais finalement tu as une laaangue." S'exclama Kizaru faussement surpris. "Tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions maintenant."

Smoker attrapa le col de l'homme et le força à le regarder.

"Où est-elle ?"

Le prisonnier recommença à rire et alors que Smoker allait perdre patience, Kizaru l'en empêcha.

"Même si j'ai très envie d'utiliser cette technique, ça ne servira à rien si on ne pose pas les bonnes questions. Il faut y aller plus en douceur." dit calmement l'amiral. Il se tourna vers le prisonnier, et étant le plus grand, se pencha afin que leurs visages se trouvent à la même hauteur. "Pour qui travailles-tu ? Et cette fois-ci c'est ta dernière chance de répondre."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit vieux chien. Je réponds aux ordres de Barbe Blanche." répondit avec arrogance le prisonnier.

Le prisonnier fut envoyé violemment contre le mur par un coup de pied de Kizaru qui semblait légèrement embêté.

"Dommage, mais cette réponse ne me va pas. Les criminels du clan de Barbe Blanche ne tirent pas sur leurs alliés. Et toi, en plus de tuer sans distinction, tu n'as pas le signe distinctif du clan."

"Heureusement qu'il faut y aller en douceur." grommela Smoker. "Il travaille pour X-Drake." reprit-il d'une voix plus audible.

"Ooooh, voilà qui est interessaaaant !" sourit Kizaru. "Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il veut celui-là." demanda-t-il en redressant son prisonnier par la peau du cou.

Celui-ci ricana avant de cracher un peu de sang. A force de recevoir les coups de ce géant, il devait avoir quelques côtes cassées et avait du mal à tenir debout après que Kizaru l'ait posé à terre. Il s'effondra sur lui même et répondit, tout en se relevant en s'appuyant au mur à côté.

"La... guerre. Il veut seulement la guerre." souffla-t-il en relevant la tête.

Coby, qui était resté silencieux, paniqua en entendant ces paroles. "Quoi ? Mais c'est affreux ! C'est exactement ce qui est en train d'arriver ! Il faut arrêter ce massacre immédiatement !"

"Non."

Coby se tourna vers Smoker, choqué de ses paroles. "Comment vous pouvez dire une chose pareil ?"

"Ils ne voudront jamais arrêter, pas avec une si belle occasion."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Kizaru intervint à ce moment. "Ce sont tous des criminels, donc on doit tous les arrêter. Il n'y a aucune différence à faire. Mais ce n'est pas important. J'ai une nouvelle question. Où est Drake ?"

Le meurtrier sourit. "Je ne sais pas."

Il regretta immédiatement sa réponse, et à jamais. Il se prit un dernier coup de pied. Après ce choc, il ne se relèvera pas. Smoker fut désespéré devant la stupidité de son supérieur.

"Et maintenant comment on va faire pour la retrouver ? Il ne va plus rien nous dire !"

Kizaru haussa des épaules. "Pourquoi ils ne veulent jamais répondre simplement à mes questions aussi ? En plus il n'était pas très résistant, je n'ai pas pu le mettre en condition d'interrogatoire."

Smoker poussa un soupir désespéré, tandis qu'un soldat arriva d'une ruelle et se mit au garde-à-vous devant son supérieur.

"Les derniers bâtiments ont été nettoyé monsieur. Comme vous l'aviez ordonné, les identités les plus importantes ont été fait prisonniers, ce qui fait une vingtaine de personnes."

Kizaru fut ravi de l'entendre. "Paaaaarfait. Nous allons pouvoir y aller alors." Il se tourna vers Smoker. "Vous allez venir avec nous, vous avez quelques réponses à fournir vous aussi."

"Il n'y a pas le temps pour ça Borsalino." dit calmement une voix derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent et virent l'amiral Aokiji, les mains dans les poches arriver vers eux.

"Ooooh Kuzan ! Je suis surpris de te voir ici." s'exclama son collègue.

"Figure-toi que j'ai été placé sur une affaire bien étrange. Et cette affaire m'a mené ici vers cet homme que tu viens d'achever. J'en avais besoin vois-tu ?" continua-t-il agacé. "Alors maintenant j'aimerai éviter que tu fasses la même chose avec l'un de nos officiers."

L'amiral Aokiji s'arrêta à la hauteur du cadavre et le fouilla. Il en sortit plusieurs babioles dont un talkie-walkie.

"Ooooh, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu le fouiller." précisa Kizaru.

Coby prit le talkie-walkie et l'examina.

"Il est enclenché. Depuis combien de temps, je ne sais pas, mais en ce moment celui qui est de l'autre côté peut nous entendre."

"Vraiment ?" Smoker prit l'objet des mains de Coby et l'approcha. "Drake, je sais que c'est toi. Je te promets, je vais te retrouver, et sache qu'à ce moment là, tu regretteras tout ce que tu as fais." menaça l'agent de police.

Il désenclencha le bouton dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il attendit un moment avant d'entendre le grésillement signifiant la venue de la réponse.

"Tu es sûr ? C'est marrant, mais pas une fois elle ne m'as parlé de toi... Pourtant ça fait bien quatre heures qu'elle est avec moi. Tu es sûr qu'elle veuille toujours de toi ?"

Smoker n'hésita pas une seconde à répondre. "Je te jure que si tu la touches je..."

Mais il fut interrompu par des ricanements. "Tu arrives trop tard. Je suis déjà à la septième plaie."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Smoker. "Attends..." il commençait à comprendre. "Tu ne compte pas lui faire subir..."

"Subir ? Voyons Smoker, ne soit pas si précipité dans ton jugement. Cette femme est la femme de ma vie, et je ne te laisserai pas me l'enlever."

Le rire de Drake provenant du petit objet rendit Smoker furieux, tandis que Coby était dans l'incompréhension totale et que les deux amiraux étaient inexpressifs. Smoker allait commencer à insulter Drake de tous les noms, mais il fut interrompu par un agent sortant de nul part et se dirigeant directement vers Aokiji.

"Ça y est monsieur. Nous l'avons localisé."

Aokiji bailla un bon coup, puis commença à partir.

"Parfait, nous allons pouvoir terminer cette affaire."

Il s'arrêta en chemin et son subalterne qui était juste derrière lui, lui rentra dedans et tomba par terre. L'amiral se retourna comme si de rien était et s'adressa à Kizaru.

"Ah oui, Borsalino, laisse le partir, je m'occupe de lui." et se tournant vers Smoker il continua. "Eh bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Je vais pas vous attendre !" il baissa les yeux vers l'homme toujours à terre. "Et vous, vous faîtes quoi ? Je n'ai pas eu le droit de faire ma sieste, alors vous non plus !"

Smoker se tourna vers Kizaru que n'avait pas bougé, mais semblait soudainement totalement désintéressé. Il haussa des épaules et partit de son côté, donnant des ordres pour s'occuper des prisonniers. Coby quand à lui était totalement perdu.

"Mais maintenant qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne comprends pas, qui est cet homme ? Qu'est ce que sont les plaies ? Et comment vous avez fini par arriver ici amiral ? En plus, vous allez partir comme ça sans rien dire à l'amiral Kizaru ?"

"Alala, tu poses trop de question toi." dit Aokiji en partant. Il leva une main et fit signe de partir. "Tu n'as qu'à euh... quel est le mot déjà ? Opérer aux ordres ? Non... Peu importe, tu as compris."

"Oui amiral !"

Coby s'exécuta en allant obéir aux ordres de Kizaru. Smoker était sidéré par le comportement désinvolte des deux amiraux, mais l'espoir renaissait en lui. Il parla une dernière fois dans le talkie-walkie.

"Ne rigole pas trop Drake. J'arrive."

Il lâcha l'objet qui tomba au sol, et suivi Aokiji qui l'attendait dans une voiture.

"Parfait en route." dit-il en posant son masque de sommeil sur les yeux.

Le trajet sembla interminable pour Smoker, c'est pourquoi il décida de questionner l'amiral.

"Comment vous avez fait pour arriver jusqu'à nous ?" demanda-t-il réveillant l'amiral qui leva légèrement son masque.

"Eh bien je suis parti il y a quelques jour car j'ai été appelé pour une mission confidentielle. Les hauts gradés pensaient que quelqu'un laissait diffuser des informations concernant nos actions, ce qui expliquait pourquoi nous ne réussissions plus à attraper personne. Ce qui signifiait que nous avions un traître parmi nous. J'ai fait ma petite enquête pour remarquer que tous les coups fourrés avaient un lien direct avec Doflamingo. Et bizarrement il y avait toujours la même personne sur ces affaires : Xavier Drake. J'ai appelé le chef des services de renseignements qui a dû garder le secret sur tout cela. Elle était sur le terrain ce soir et m'a directement appelé quand elle a découvert que certains hommes de Doflamingo étaient là et travaillaient pour le compte de Drake. Bien sûr aucun n'avait pu nous dire où il se trouvait. En attendant Garp m'a mis au courant de ce qui arrivait. C'est là que j'ai pu remarquer qu'il manquait énormément de preuves concernant la suspecte Chesa. Naturellement, mes unités en plus de celles du renseignement sont déjà sur place et encerclent le lieu."

Sur cette dernière phrase, la voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivé. Smoker sortit et chercha des yeux le fameux chef des renseignements dont il connaissait l'identité.

"Hina est surprise de te voir encore en vie. Comme quoi, les hommes nuisibles sont vraiment les plus dur à se débarrasser."

Smoker fut soulagé, il était content lui aussi que son amie s'en soit sortie sans blessure. Il observa les lieux et remarqua un vieux bâtiment miteux visiblement abandonné, avec porte et fenêtre clôturé par des planches de bois. Aokiji sortit à son tour et Hina lui fit son compte-rendu.

"Le signal venait de cet entrepot. Le périmètre est déjà sécurisé, nous sommes prêt à entrer."

"Très bien, alors allons-y." dit Aokiji. "Ah, et appelez une ambulance, j'ai la mauvaise impression que nous en aurons besoin."

Hina fit signe à ses hommes, puis suivi par Smoker, défonça la porte et entra. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Ils ne trouvèrent que deux hommes armés, qui furent rapidement neutralisés en silence. Pendant que la police envahissait tout le bâtiment, sécurisant chaque pièce, ils trouvèrent Drake plus loin, manipulant une seringue avec un produit qui n'inspirait pas confiance à Smoker.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt." ricana Drake.

"Où est-elle ?" questionna Smoker les poings serrés.

"Là-bas." Drake indiqua la porte à sa gauche. "Cette porte donne sur un couloir, elle se trouve au bout du couloir."

Smoker se précipita et ouvrit la porte. Avant qu'il entre dans le couloir, il se stoppa au parole de Drake.

"C'est inutile, il est trop tard. Même si je suis surpris qu'elle soit encore en vie, elle ne survivra plus très longtemps. Je ne peux qu'abréger ses souffrances pour son bien."

Il ne put continuer dans son délire car il reçu le poing d'Hina en plein visage. Le choc fut tellement violent qu'il perdit connaissance. Hina elle, remettait correctement sa tenue.

"Hina est agacée."

Smoker eut un rictus et repartit dans le couloir. Il était anxieux de ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière cette porte qui semblait inaccessible dans ce couloir interminable. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, il ne vit rien car la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Mais l'odeur qui le frappa de plein fouet le rendit encore plus inquiet. C'était l'odeur âcre du sang, une odeur de mort. Il alluma la lumière et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le cloua sur place. Elle était là, bras et jambes ligotés en hauteur, la mettant dans une position bien plus qu'inconfortable dans une bassine pleine de sang.

"Chesa... Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?" souffla-t-il stupéfié.

Il la vit se raidir en sentant sa présence, mais elle ne semblait pas savoir que ce n'était pas Drake. Il put voir qu'elle n'était pas très vêtue et recouverte de plaies rougeoyantes encore pour certaines. Sa jambe formait un angle étrange et commençait à devenir bleue. Mais le pire était son regard. C'était un regard vide. Il devina qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien voir à présent.

"C'est fini Chesa." il se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille pour qu'elle l'entende. "Je suis là."

L'effet fut immédiat, elle reconnut sa voix et se mit à pleurer et à le supplier de partir. La voir dans cet état lui brisa le cœur, il en avait vu des choses affreuses mais là, ça dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait vu. Briser la volonté de quelqu'un en le torturant était le pire des crimes. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Chesa s'évanouit. Elle devait avoir épuisé ses dernières forces, son état était vraiment critique, il devait faire vite. Il sortit son couteau et trancha les liens à ses pieds. Sur la table à côté où se trouvait toutes sorte d'objets de torture dont il ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi ils servaient, il trouva la clef des menottes qu'il s'empressa d'enlever. Il retira la jeune femme de l'eau ensanglantée et la fit asseoir au sol, dos contre son torse. Il enleva son gilet pare- balle, sa veste, puis sa chemise avec laquelle il épongea tout le sang le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas lui infliger plus de mal qu'elle n'avait déjà ressenti. Puis il prit sa veste et l'entoura avec pour la couvrir un peu plus et lui tenir chaud. Avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à dehors où l'ambulance qui était déjà arrivée les attendait. Les infirmiers se précipitèrent pour prendre la blessée sous leur charge. Hina ne dit rien lorsqu'elle vit son collègue torse nu, dégoulinent de sang monter avec les infirmiers qui s'affairaient à maintenir la jeune femme en vie, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Smoker ne se préoccupa même pas de Drake, mais se jura que si il le revoyait, il lui ferait regretter tout ça.

Et depuis deux semaines, elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Bien au contraire, les médecins faillirent la perdre au moins trois fois. Toute l'affaire était terminé, les amiraux allaient repartir, heureux de leur conquête, une bonne parti du gang de Barbe Blanche avait pu s'enfuir ainsi que la bande à Luffy, dont Ace et Luffy. Ces deux derniers qui allaient rendre visite à leur sœur tous les jours depuis. Ils étaient même venu remercier Smoker pour l'avoir sauvée.

La nouvelle que Chesa soit à l'hôpital s'était répandu dans toute la ville en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et tous étaient dans l'attente de se qui pouvait arriver. Des représailles envers les Chapeaux de Pailles arrivait déjà. Garp aussi était inquiet. Il ne rigolait pas autant que d'habitude. Mais tout ça n'était pas les affaires de Smoker qui devait encore et toujours supporter la présence de son agaçante collègue Hina.

"De toute façon, tu vas devoir sortir, Garp veut te voir." trancha son amie pendant qu'ils étaient encore en train de se disputer.

Smoker la regarda silencieux, puis haussa des épaules et la suivit jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur. Garp les attendait, très sérieux.

"Smoker, il faut qu'on parle." commença le vieux. "Il serait temps que tu..."

"CA Y EST !" cria une voix reconnaissable.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à Luffy fou de joie. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, attendant la phrase qu'ils espéraient entendre depuis deux semaines.

"Elle s'est réveillée."

Garp se leva et cria qu'il partait immédiatement. Smoker hésita puis se décida à y aller aussi.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Luffy courait presque pour leur montrer la chambre. Ils y trouvèrent Ace qui certes affichait un grand sourire, mais il n'était pas aussi heureux que son frère.

"Elle a dit quelque chose ?" demanda Garp.

"Pas grand chose. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée et que je lui ai dit où elle était, elle a juste dit "Il a réussi"."

Luffy se précipita dans la chambre de sa soeur et se jeta sur son lit. Garp se précipita également et tenta d'étouffer Chesa dans un câlin d'amour. Ace se rassit sur un fauteuil en cuir où il avait attendu ces derniers jours. Smoker quand à lui, resta au pas de la porte.

Chesa était recouverte de bandages en plus de l'énorme plâtre à sa jambe. Seul son visage était épargné, les plaies avaient toutes cicatrisées. Une infirmière arriva en quatrième vitesse pour éloigner Garp et Luffy en les tirant par les oreilles. Elle fit signe aux deux autres visiteurs de venir aussi sous les plaintes des deux hommes maltraités. Le policier aperçut le frère aîné regarder tristement sa sœur avant de venir. Elle n'avait pas réagi à leur arrivée. Toujours à regarder dans le vide ses yeux bien plus translucides qu'ils ne devraient être. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Ace était moins réjoui que son frère.

"Sa santé est encore trop fragile, donc il est interdit de la brutaliser." menaça l'infirmière sévèrement. "Si vous refaite ça, je me verrai dans l'obligeance de vous interdire les visites."

"Pourquoi elle a les yeux comme ça ?" demanda Luffy.

"Ses yeux ont été brûlés, mais pas par de l'acide comme l'avait précisé le meurtrier. Je ne sais par quel miracle, mais les médecins prévoient à ce qu'elle finisse par recouvrir la vue. Inutile de demander, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra." prévint-elle."Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. C'est au sujet de sa santé mentale. Comme vous l'avez vu, elle ne répond à rien, et ça m'inquiète au plus haut point. Après tout ce qu'elle a subit, elle aura besoin de vous."

"Je vais lui redonner le sourire, vous allez voir." il s'assit à côté du lit et fit une grimace. "Hey, regarde Chesa ! C'est moi Luffy !" Aucune réaction de la part de Chesa. "Allez ! s'il te plaît..." demanda-t'il tristement.

Toujours aucune réaction. Même après toutes les tentatives de Luffy pour faire le pitre, Chesa n'avait aucune réaction. C'était une coquille vide.

"Allez! s'il te plaît Chesa,fais moi un petit sourire." se plaignit Luffy.

Il finit par se poser à côté du lit et lui prit la main. La jeune patiente eut enfin une réaction, mais ce ne fut qu'un clignement d'yeux.

"Sa vue devrait revenir petit à petit, mais en ce qui concerne la parole, je l'ignore encore. Garp s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et prit l'autre main de Chesa. Ace lui, reprit place sur le fauteuil et Smoker regarda toute cette petite famille, et se sentit de trop. Il décida qu'il était temps qu'il retourne au poste de police pour se remettre au travail.

Une semaine passa sans qu'il n'en apprenne plus sur les conditions de vie de Chesa. Il ignorait dans quel état elle se trouvait à présent. Il ne voyait plus son supérieur, donc il ne pouvait pas prendre des nouvelles. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit lui qui vienne dans son bureau le chercher.

"Smoker, on a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi."

Smoker était en train de discuter avec sa lieutenant Tashigi qui sursauta quand Garp frappa sur le bureau. Le concerné ne releva même pas la tête.

"Pourquoi encore ? Je ne fais plus de baby-sitting, j'ai assez donné."

"Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu connais parfaitement la raison pour laquelle je t'appelles."

Smoker releva légèrement la tête attendant sa demande.

"Elle ne réagit pas. C'est vrai elle sourit un peu maintenant quand on lui parle, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas son vrai sourire. J'ai du mal à l'accepter mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, et c'est toi qui lui rendra ce sourire. C'était de toi dont elle parlait à son réveil, je suis pas fou."

Ce vieil homme fou qui avait le respect de Smoker, cet homme qui avait subit tant d'épreuves et était devenu une légende était en train de le supplier. Smoker acquiesça et se leva pour partir. Donnant ses dernier ordres à Tashigi, il quitta le poste. De toute façon, il aurait dû lui parler un jour ou l'autre.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il demanda la chambre de la jeune femme qu'il allait voir et suivi l'infirmière. Lorsqu'il entra dans cette chambre lumineuse, il était anxieux. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement dans un lit au drap blanc, reflétant la lumière du jour. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre hormis Chesa. Smoker s'assit un moment dans le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, pour mieux examiner la pièce que lors de sa dernière venue. Elle ressemblait à un simple chambre d'hôpital avec un lit, un armoire, un fauteuil et une commode. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une photo, seul élément personnel se trouvant dans la chambre. Smoker se leva pour examiner cette photo. Trois enfants étaient sur la photo. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à les reconnaître. Ce n'était autre que Chesa en compagnie de ses deux frères. Luffy avait l'air de courir vers le photographe tandis que Ace boudait les bras croisé et Chesa riait aux éclats. Son visage irradiait de bonheur.

"Cette photo a été prise il y a 20 ans, à la bonne époque." dit Ace qui était appuyé à la porte.

Smoker ne se retourna même pas pour le voir. Il posa la photo et regarda la jeune femme endormie. Ace s'avança et prit place dans le fauteuil.

"À cette époque là, nous riions tous, mais les plus heureux étaient sans aucun doute Luffy et Chesa. Luffy n'a pas changé, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps enlève petit à petit tout sourire à Chesa."

Smoker ne répondit pas, fixant toujours la jeune femme. Ace l'observa un moment silencieux avant de se décider de se relever.

"Je sais pas pourquoi tu es venu ici, étant donné que ta mission est terminé, mais bon si tu pars, ce que je te conseille rapidement d'ailleurs, préviens moi ! J'ai vu une jolie infirmière en bas, je vais aller lui dire bonjour." déclara-t'il les mains dans les poches.

Il fit une sortie théâtralement ridicule, et comme si Smoker n'avait pas compris qu'il partait, il claqua la porte. Smoker soupira, puis attrapa un tabouret pour savoir près du lit. Lui aussi se posait la question de pourquoi il était là. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait légèrement remuée au bruit de la porte. Porte qui se rouvrit à la volée. Laissant entrer un nouvel individu.

"Fufufufu. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici." dit avec amusement le nouveau venu.

"Doflamingo... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Tu me connais. Je n'aime pas qu'on dérange mes plans. Donc je viens me débarrasser d'affaire gênante."

"Dans tes rêves." menaça Smoker en se levant.

Il ne put avancer plus loin car une main lui attrapa la sienne. Smoker s'aperçût que Chesa s'était redressée et qu'elle le fixait. Ses yeux étaient redevenus d'une couleur normal, mais Smoker doutait qu'elle ait retrouvée la vue, étant donné qu'ils étaient vide d'expressions. Tout comme son visage d'ailleurs, aucun sentiment ne ressortait d'elle.

"Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle est véritablement réveillée, ce n'est pas une rumeur." déclara Doflamingo. "Tant mieux, je ne me suis pas déplacé pour rien et je vais pouvoir en finir avec toi. Tu sais que tu m'as causé beaucoup de problème ? Tu n'étais jamais sensé te réveiller. La guerre n'aurai jamais dû se terminer comme ça. Tu étais la clef, Chesa. La clef de toute notre réussite. Brillante, manipulatrice, tu pouvais toi-même créer ce conflit entre tes frères et la police, mais au contraire, tu as déjoué bon nombre de mes plans. À cause de toi, j'ai failli y rester plusieurs fois. Donc tu m'as obligé à sévir !" le ton commençait à monter et une veine battante était apparu sur le front de Doflamingo. "Et même après ça, après des mois de préparation et un plan infaillible, tu trouves le moyen de t'en sortir ? C'était pourtant simple non ? Soit Akainu venait à se débarrasser de toi, soit je demandais à Drake de finir le travail. Le plan était parfait, alors pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ?"

"Tu avais tout manigancé ? C'est toi qui est la cause de tous ces meurtres ?" demanda Smoker.

"Fufufu. Il n'était qu'un pion dans mon plan, donc à lui de décider de ses croyances de fin du monde. Je compte me débarrasser de lui dès que j'en aurai fini ici. Mais si Chesa m'avait rejoint dès le début comme je lui avais demandé, je m'en serai occupé, elle aurait été comme un membre de ma propre famille. Sache une chose, je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux. Alors, comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ? COMMENT ?" hurla Doflamingo.

Un silence arriva après ce discours et au bout d'un moment, une larme coula le long de la joue de Chesa, mais son visage resta inexpressif. Cette larme fut suivi d'une deuxième sur l'autre joue. Ces larmes qui avaient un reflet noir à la lumière.

"Oh oui bien sûr. Le problème c'était toi." continua l'homme au manteau à plume en s'adressant à Smoker. "Malheureusement, je l'ai compris trop tard, vous vous étiez un peu trop rapproché à mon goût. Alors j'ai essayé d'envoyer des hommes pour t'arrêter, mais toi aussi tu as réussi à t'en sortir et tu es allé la chercher."

"C'est ce qui arrive quand on est entouré par une bande d'incapable." rétorqua Smoker.

Mais Doflamingo continua comme si il n'avait pas était interrompu. "C'est pour ça que je vais profiter de ta présence pour effacer mes ennuis : vous deux."

Chesa ne réagissait toujours pas mais ce n'était pas le cas de Smoker. Tandis que Doflamingo allait se jeter sur la jeune femme, le policier le contra et ils tombèrent à côté du lit. S'ensuivit une bataille entre les deux hommes. Aucun d'entre eux ne prenait l'avantage. Si l'un donnait un coup de poing, l'autre répondait par la même attaque.

"Smoker arrête." dit une voix douce.

Celui-ci leva immédiatement la tête à l'appel et prit une droite venant de Doflamingo qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ce dernier en profita pour se relever et écraser au sol son adversaire, mais ça importait peu car la personne venant de parler n'était autre que Chesa souriante. C'était un sourire de triomphe et elle semblait le voir pour de vrai. Ses yeux étant redevenu normaux.

"Il est temps que je me débarasse de toi Chesa, beaucoup de monde n'attend que ça. Et ton petit ami va être au premier rang."

"Tu es fini Doflamingo." lui répondit-elle calmement.

"Fufufufu. Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de le dire ?"

"Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à mon grand-père et à son supérieur." dit-elle malicieusement.

"Quoi ?"

Elle indiqua du regard le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Les deux hommes regardèrent plus attentivement et virent un portable allumé avec un appel en cours. Smoker essaya de se rappeler, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'y était pas quand il s'est lui-même assis à cette place, ce qui signifiait que...

"J'ai demandé à Ace de l'appeler pour que ma chambre soit sous écoute." dit-elle tout aussi calmement. "Figure toi que je n'ai commencé à reprendre mes esprits que ce matin et je me doutais bien que tu viendrais."

Soudain une voix sortie du portable, mais ce n'était pas Garp.

"Espèce de... Essayer de me manipuler moi ! Tu vas me le payer Doflamingo." s'exclama Akainu furieux.

"Mais tu étais inapte à dire deux mots il y a quelques jours !" déclara surpris Doflamingo.

"C'est vrai, le fait de rester dans les ténèbres sans rien voir, ne donnait pas très envie de parler. Mais j'ai eu des gens sur qui compter qui petit à petit m'ont fait aller mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce une visite que j'attendais depuis le début. Ça a été le déclic on va dire. Et pendant votre petit manège tout à l'heure, j'ai fini par retrouver toute ma vue et comme personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'en ai profité pour appeler des renforts."

Comme pour prouver ses dires, plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans la pièce suivi de Ace mangeant une pomme tranquillement.

"Cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas le flamand rose."

Doflamingo visiblement vaincu ne montra aucune forme de résistance. Alors qu'ils allaient l'embarquer, il s'arrêta et éclata de rire avant d'ajouter. "C'est ce qu'on verra."

Une fois parti, Ace reprit son portable et raccrocha au nez de Garp et Akainu avec un grand sourire. Comment rater cette occasion ?

"Je suis surpris de te voir en parfaite santé petite sœur." s'exclama Ace.

"Je sais pas, je me suis mise à pleurer d'un coup et c'est comme si la saleté dans mes yeux était partie et que tout s'éclairait."

Chesa poussa un profond soupir de soulagement tandis que Smoker se rassit sur le tabouret. Cette histoire était enfin terminée. La jeune patiente tourna la tête vers Smoker et lui adressa un grand sourire radieux. En cet instant, elle ressemblait à la photo sur son chevet. Un immense poids lourd devait avoir disparu de ses épaules. Le stress et les menaces qu'elle subissait tous les jours avait fini par disparaître.

"Bon, vous avez de beaux yeux tous les deux, mais vous ne pourriez pas les regarder dehors ? Je suis un peu allergique aux hôpitaux et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici." déclara Ace.

Le seul problème, c'est que non seulement Chesa avait encore son plâtre à la jambe, mais n'ayant pas marché depuis trois semaines, elle s'effondra quand elle posa pied à terre. Smoker la rattrapa et la porta à moitié, pendant qu'Ace partait "trouver" des béquilles. Pendant ce temps, Chesa se tenait au cou du policier qui restait fixe à la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune femme était quelque peu perturbée et détourna le regard.

"Merci d'être venu me chercher au fait." finit-elle par dire.

Smoker eu un petit sourire. "C'est mon travail non ? Ton grand-père me l'a bien fait comprendre."

Il l'aida à se poser sur le lit en attendant que Ace revienne avec les béquilles. Ils sortirent malgré les protestations des médecins. Ace voulait s'enfuir de l'hôpital sans rien dire à personne, mais Smoker voulant faire ça un minimum dans les règles batailla avec la paperasse, jusqu'à ce que ça l'agace et qu'il décide de partir sans rien remplir au final. Une fois dehors, Chesa s'arrêta. Son sourire avait redoublé, et elle respirait à plein poumon.

"Viens ! Luffy nous attends là-bas." dit Ace heureux.

Pour répondre à son appel, Luffy apparu juste derrière Chesa et lui fit peur. Elle hurla, effrayée, et instinctivement, se jeta dans les bras de son ancien sauveur. Un silence gênant s'ensuivit, avant que Chesa recule, rougissante. Puis elle se reprit en abattant une béquille sur la tête de son frère.

"Espèce de crétin ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !" s'écria-t'elle.

"Chesa !" crièrent deux personnes arrivant au loin.

Tout le groupe de Luffy arrivaient et la prit dans leur bras. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais d'autre comme le dénommé Zoro se tenait un peu à l'écart de toute étreinte affectueuse, souriant juste. Il y avait des limites. Luffy sautait partout tellement il était heureux.

"Allez, venez on va fêter ça avec un grand repas et après on quittera cette ville."

Il fit signe à tout le monde, mais seul Chesa ne bougea pas. Tous le remarquèrent et s'interrogèrent surpris.

"Que se passe-t'il ma douce Chesa ?" demanda Sanji. "Si tu as dû mal à marcher, je peux te porter." dit-il avec envie.

Ace non plus n'avait pas bougé et restait appuyé contre une voiture les mains dans les poches. Chesa regardait ses pieds en silence. Smoker lui, était sur le point de partir de son côté.

"J'abandonne ce mode de vie. Je ne pars plus avec vous." finit-elle par dire.

Tout le monde à part Ace fut surprit. Puis des exclamations commencèrent à fuser du côté de Luffy et ses amis.

"Quoi ? Mais que veux tu dire ?" demanda le type au long nez.

"Je ne peux plus passer ma vie à faire ce que nous faisons. Je n'ai pas dis que je ne m'amuse pas avec vous, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'intéresse plus. Un endroit où je sais que j'ai ma place."

"Mais tu as ta place parmi nous !" hurla Nami les larmes aux yeux. "Enfin quoi... dit lui Luffy !"

Ce dernier était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Son visage était grave et concentré. Chesa lança un regard à son frère aîné qui lui fit signe, l'encourageant à continuer.

"Luffy, je ne dis pas que je t'abandonne, mais je pense reprendre des études et faire le métier que j'ai toujours voulu faire, afin d'aider les gens autour de moi."

Luffy s'avança, toujours silencieux, et passa devant sa sœur pour s'arrêter devant Smoker. Même si il était plus petit que lui, il lui fit face et lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu as volé ma sœur. Elle est toujours restée avec moi et là elle décide de partir... Je sais que c'est pour toi."

Smoker soutint le regard défiant de Luffy. "Si ça te pose un problème, dis-le moi Chapeau de Paille. Je te rappellerai que toi et ton frère vous êtes recherché, et même si j'avais décidé de ne rien faire pour cette fois, je peux changer d'avis."

"Luffy..." dit sa sœur d'une voix suppliante, voulant éviter tout problème.

"Je refuse que tu restes ici." s'opposa-t'il.

"Luffy !" s'écria Nami. "Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à partir avec nous... Chesa n'est pas un objet."

"Luffy, je sais qu'on avait l'intention de quitter cette ville il n'y a encore que quelques jours, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Comprends-moi." demanda Chesa.

"Non." dit sèchement l'homme au Chapeau de Paille.

Smoker perdit patiente et attrapa le col du jeune homme, le soulevant légèrement du sol.

"Bon écoute-moi, elle a fait son choix et c'est pas à toi de décider pour elle, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut donc on se passera de tes petits caprices."

Luffy resta un moment à rien dire, puis tandis que Smoker le tenait toujours, il acquiesça.

"D'accord."

"Quoi c'est tout ?" demanda le type au long nez.

Tout le monde souffla un bon coup. Chacun s'était arrêté de respirer sous la tension soudaine. Smoker le posa lentement et celui-ci se dirigea vers sa sœur.

"Nous partons aujourd'hui tu le sais ?" demanda-t'il.

Chesa acquiesça. "J'en ai déjà parlé à Ace. Il approuve mes choix. D'ailleurs... Mais où est-il ?"

En effet, leur frère avait soudainement disparu à l'entente de l'avis de recherche qui restait sur lui.

Luffy éclata de rire. "Shishishi, c'est pas grave." et il enlaça sa sœur pour lui dire au revoir. "On se reverra, je reviendrai le plus souvent possible."

"Luffy !" s'exclama un petit dans le groupe. "Elle n'est pas encore rétabli alors fais attention !"

Luffy relâcha son étreinte et Chesa chancela légèrement sur le coup, mais elle semblait heureuse. Il commença à partir et fit au-revoir de la main à sa sœur, accompagné par tous ces amis. Sauf Sanji, qui refusait d'abandonner une si belle femme et voulait rester au plus grand plaisir de Zoro. Jusqu'à ce que Nami le rappelle au plus grand malheur de Zoro.

Chesa leur fit un signe de la main, un pincement au cœur, mais très vite une présence rassurante se fit sentir dans son dos. Par réflexe, elle s'appuya contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi.

"Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas jouer au gentil maintenant ?"

Chesa sourit en fixant toujours ses amis partir. "Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Cependant j'en ai marre de toute cette célébrité et de tous ces gens qui attendent de moi des choses que je ne veux pas faire." elle se retourna vers lui. "Et puis, si c'était le cas, ce ne sera plus amusant, je n'aurait plus l'occasion de te créer des problèmes."" dit-elle en souriant. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de commencer à partir à son tour. "Et puis, je sais que ça te manquerai trop."

"Humpf." Smoker haussa des épaules.

"Tu me déposes au poste ? J'aimerai bien voir mon grand-père et lui parler de ma décision." demanda la jeune femme.

"Je suis obligé d'être là si tu ne veux pas mourir écraser dans une étreinte d'amour digne de Garp." déclara le policier.

Chesa rigola. "Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude de me sauver la vie."

"Bon alors j'interviendrais seulement quand il commencera à te briser les côtes." répondit Smoker en commençant à se diriger vers sa moto.

"Hem..." commença Chesa.

Smoker lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle montra ses béquilles. En effet, se sera un peu compliqué avec ça. Il haussa des épaules à nouveaux et fit basculer Chesa dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle se raccrocha à son cou en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Ses béquilles tombèrent au sol mais Smoker ne s'en préoccupa pas.

"On s'en fiche de ça."

Et disant cela, il la positionna sur sa moto, puis prit place à son tour. Chesa le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle était enfin heureuse. Elle savait que pour une fois, elle faisait le bon choix.

Smoker démarra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Cette histoire avait débuté sur cette moto et finissait sur cette même moto. En plus, il avait la chance de pouvoir continuer avec cette femme qui était entrée dans sa vie.

Et ça, pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté cette occasion.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans une des prisons au poste de police, un clown continuait de crier :

"Il y a quelqu'un ? On m'avais promis de sortir d'ici !"

* * *

Et voilàààà ! C'est enfin fini ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dîtes le moi dans une dernière review!

Je tiens à remercier aussi tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que pense les gens sur ce qu'on écrits :D

Bisous et peut-être sur une prochaine fic ! ;)


End file.
